


Balto and Tenvinian

by Chronicbane, SylvariSword1



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Divinity's Reach (Guild Wars), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns, Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire, Humiliation, Humor, Kissing, Lion's Arch (Guild Wars), Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mordrem (Guild Wars), Oral Fixation, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut in Chapters 6 9 11 13 15 16, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicbane/pseuds/Chronicbane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvariSword1/pseuds/SylvariSword1
Summary: A series of snapshots into the life of Commander Balto and Agent Tenvinian, the most imposing but oddly adorable sylvari couple to ever grace Tyria. Follow along with adventure snippets as the two sylvari fall in love, get up to some nonsense, and, you know, take down some dragons, all while giving Trahearne and Dragon`s Watch some fairly consistent heart attacks. Spanning from Personal Story onwards, each chapter features a moment in time for them.This story does not take place chronologically; it skips around to moments of their lives together to encapsulate their full shenanigans.
Relationships: Balto/ Tenvin
Kudos: 5





	1. Home, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the craziness! Tenvin is my character, SylvariSword1, and Balto is Chronicbane`s character. I hope you enjoy their adventures!

Chapter 1: Home, Part 1

Balto had woken in a panic, he wasn't sure if the loud noises had happened inside his head or not. Glass breaking and desperate fumbling made the loud gunshot that woke him that much more real. When he lurched from his bed his feet were on the floor before he had any idea what he was supposed to be doing.

He didn't hear anything in the dark. He couldn’t, his breathing was too loud.

Holding his breath, it was something he might not have realized until he moved again. Lunging for the doorknob he thought about grabbing his staff but the close quarters of their home, brought an uncharacteristic stutter to him. Even still he hesitated only a fraction when he was grabbing his bow and began tiptoeing down the steps.

Not so much did he worry about how much noise he was making, in fact, he welcomed visitors in the night, but he had one thing on his mind and it had him like a vice. 

Peaking around every corner his tired eyes were straining as they were cranked wide and unblinking. But the light pouring from their office made it hard to see through the curtains of black. However when his eyes invaded the room what he saw next made his body cease to function.

Falling into the room after the body that was draped over the desk lifelessly. The world around him was a mess, papers were thrown about recklessly, a glass rolling around on the floor without care or discipline, the window opened to anyone coming or going.  
Balto reached his hand out for a chance at reality. 

The image of his partner so unresponsive, was he -

"Tenvin…" Balto croaked, his body quivered with fear, his heartbeat drowned out by the blood rushing around in his body. All he could see was this strong man brought to what? Was he executed? In the space of what should have been a safe home, how could Balto have let this happen? Those self-accusing thoughts raced around in his head, chomping at the bit to make sense of this whole thing. His body if he could feel it at that moment, was numb, he was afraid if he touched the man, he might disappear, breaking like a fog. 

Before he could caress a scared hand across the man's arched back, Tenvin made a noise, like a rush of air escaping his body as he relaxed further into the desk. 

Tenvin's stupor made Balto drop to his knees as if he has suddenly broken off from all life he held within himself. Relief and the sudden attack on his respiratory system he couldn't help but gasp for air like he was drowning in a riptide. He'd never felt that sort of fear and pain before, he felt like throwing up. Covering his mouth he kneeled hunched over the floor just behind the man at his desk as if it would be enough to keep everything together.  
When his eyelids lifted, he struggled to manage feelings that overwhelmed him, he was oblivious to such new and intense feelings, were these normal? 

Eye dancing around the room as he processed himself, the paperwork was thrown about recklessly and made it look like a struggle had taken place. A part of him wanted to stand up and whack the man across the back of the head for such an unsightly mess. Yet, it never bothered him before, why did it affect him so much at this moment?

Balto winced at the idea that he imagined the worst as he did. He could have sworn he heard -

Balto shook his head.

It didn't matter. 

Centering himself enough to rise back to his feet he quietly turned to resume checking the entire house for anything unwanted. Making sure everything that needed to be locked, was.

But when he found nothing of importance, he set aside his weapon and traded it for empty hands. Approaching his only joy in life, he bent over to get a good look at the man's resting face. Having had time to cool down, he felt much more relaxed knowing that the house was safe and inside it his little fireball.  
Balto couldn't help but smirk at the fact the man didn't even try to get comfortable when he got home. His armor was either really comfortable or the man was too enthusiastic about his work. Tenvin was always working so hard...too hard. 

Balto frowned. 

Gently he brushed a finger across the man's bare cheek. Appreciating the brief moment of softness and physical contact.

But when Tenvin’s brilliant eyes fluttered open, Balto was quick to jut the man in the side as a way of escaping having to explain why he was so close to the man’s face.

And Tenvin practically flew out of his chair and onto the floor. 

With a comical display of agility, the agent grabbed the chair to avoid falling… but the chair is the one to let him down without a care for how gentle it needed to be. 

The flaxen man hit the floor with a thud, his armor adding to the audible commotion as the chair groaned along the way.  
"B-Balto!" He half-shouted, his voice rasp with rest. His teeth clenched as he tended to rub the back of his head with his hand now that the urgency was gone. 

Balto just stood up straight looking down at him, a small smile climbing onto his lips when he watches the man ready himself to give him a verbal reprimandation. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Tenvin hissed, "you scared the light out of me."

"What the hell are you doing sleeping in the office on the desk?" Balto retorted matter-o-factly. 

And the two shared a knowing look that made them understand they might be trading this conversation for a while, thankfully, it seemed they both had things they didn’t want to take credit for. 

"....can we call it even?"

"I think that's best."


	2. The Day of Orrian Porridge

Chapter 2: The Day of Orrian Porridge

Balto`s day couldn’t have gone much worse as he trudged through the marsh headed back for Fort Trinity. It had, as Trehearne insisted as he continued scouring over reports that had reached magnificent heights in his little office, been just a small upset to the north at the northern most watch point before the sea. Nothing more. The usually very concerned Marshal had even sent him out alone, as just a check up to ensure everything was running smoothly.

It had, in fact, not gone smoothly. 

When he arrived, staff in hand, the camp was being overrun, Risen storming the watchpoint from both land and sea, and only a handful of Pact soldiers were both alive and operational. The next two hours were arduous battle, in close perimeters no less, forcing Balto to rely on his bow. It was too risky to use his staff, and though he would never admit it out loud, he wanted to avoid smacking a fellow solider in the back of head while they were fighting for their lives. 

It was like clockwork, drawing arrows, letting them fly, summoning magic in select trap like places, Risen growling in their rotten voices as they piled over their fallen with grim, raunch faces. Almost mindless battle, his least favorite kind. From deeper into the marsh jungle, there was a roar, a war cry of hair-raising magnitude. 

“It`s the leader,” a Vigil Charr boomed beside him, great sword slashing through another Risen. 

“Don`t get in my way,” Balto gritted out, saying to stay behind and keep guarding in his own way. He launched over the wall, drawing his staff as he kicked off the ground straight for the Risen specter. It sneered at him as he approached, floating, green smile, dead eyes. Balto couldn’t wait to be able to fight living things again. 

He blocked an attack, swinging around the left and landing several decent blows. He ducked to avoid another blast of magic, when a second caught him surprise, launching him several feet backwards, straight into a particularly muddy, marshy section. It was, just simply, not turning out to be a restful day off. 

Fighting angry was Balto`s specialty: a calm, cool, focused rage that drove him forwards. But fighting soaking wet, muddy, tired, against a floating undead force was, frankly, shit. He finally managed to shoot the damn thing in a rather fancy side roll, the arrows each finding their mark and the specter dissolved into a rumbling green light before vanishing entirely. 

The jungle fell quiet again except for the occasional call of the birds and the faint lapping of waves. It was over. The attack had subsided. And now he needed a bath. Again. 

“Commander, how was the watchpoint?” Trehearne looked up, still in his chair and looking a bit more haggard than a few hours ago. But his face fell at the sight of the dripping, exhausted Commander Balto. “What happened?” 

“Watchpoint is safe. They`ll need more guards. I need a bath. Report finished,” he gave a bow and stormed out. The glances of nervous respect but also piqued interest followed him all the way back to his quarters. He appreciated the nervous respect. Not the interest as to why the esteemed Commander, legendary agent, was a disaster. With a sigh he threw open his chambers door and stared right into a pair of wide golden eyes. 

Tenvinian sat at the small table in his, Balto`s, quarters, crossed legged perched on the chair, holding a horribly old looking spoon in one hand and a small jar in the other, the top on the table. He looked caught, kinda sheepish almost, which was a look that the Commander had never seen on the other agent`s face before. Tenvin was barefoot, plain clothes on, and his weapons nowhere in sight. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I… uh, I found some food if you want some,” he smiled brightly. Balto trudged past, shucking off his armor which hit the floor with a sad splat. He would have to clean it later he grimaced. 

“There`s plenty of food in the mess hall, I get some later,” he muttered under his breath. Tenvin took a bite from the jar as Balto narrowed his eyes at him. “That doesn’t look like Pact rations.” 

“Oh, I, ha, well now that you mention it, I found this in a wreck… at the bottom of the river in the Leap.” Balto stared. Tenvin took another bite. 

“Isn`t that the spoon I found in that ancient, rusty ass chest a few days ago?” Tenvin licked the spoon clean, eyes dancing away from the older sylvari. 

“I thought it might enhance the flavor, you know, being also Orrian and all.” 

“So. You broke into my chambers, to get an ancient spoon, to eat your ancient porridge. That you found. At the bottom of the sea.” 

“Then you don’t get any,” Tenvin stood, taking another bite as he tried to leave. 

Unfortunately for the tall sylvari, Balto had tracked in a significant amount of mud. With a shriek uncharacteristic of the imposing man, he slipped with both feet, headed head over tea kettles backwards, jar of Orrian porridge flying loose, spoon gripped tightly in hand. 

Balto moved faster than he thought possible, catching him several inches from the floor. He was so close, a hairs breath away, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Tenvin was all angles, slopping vines tied back loosely, golden eyes wide in shock, lips parted. He was, truly, stunning. Tenvin`s eyes flashed to his lips and then back up to his eyes, taking a breath as if to say something… 

“Are you okay Commander?” the door banged open. Balto dropped Tenvin. Tenvin hit the floor with a shout and a splat of mud. Doern, Agent Preceptor and their boss, stared blankly in confusion. Balto`s heart refused to slow and for the first time in a very long time, he was at a complete loss of words. Tenvin, still down on the floor, let out a groan as he rolled over, which transitioned into a dramatic whine. 

“My porridge,” he lamented, the jar smashed on the floor, oozing into the mud in a sick brown concoction. “At least my spoon survived.” 

“That`s my spoon,” Balto snapped as the younger sylvari leapt to his feet, dashing out of the room. 

“Think of it as payment for my porridge,” he yelled over his shoulder. “Hi Preceptor!” and he was racing down the hall, leaving a soaking wet, muddied Balto staring awkwardly at the Preceptor. 

“I need to sleep,” the Preceptor grumbled as he shut the door with a bang, leaving Balto in absolute silence. His heart was still pounding in his chest and the memory of wide golden eyes was firmly engraved in his memory.


	3. Tenvin, Fifth Born

Tenvin dreamed of nightmare. 

It had always haunted him, this ever-arising fear from deep within himself that he was cursed to fall. Had always been cursed since the day he had awoken amidst a Nightmare Court attack on the Pale Tree. It plagued him every time he closed his eyes, his very first memories: fire. Shouts. Panic. Confusion. It had been a desperate attack on the Court`s part, wanting to snatch up pods to convert them to nightmare before they fully awoke. 

They were unsuccessful. Mostly. 

He was the eldest of the Fifth Borns, and the only one to awake with no memory of his time in the Dream. 

Caithe later had told him gently but with pained eyes that his pod had been damaged during the onslaught, not enough to claim his life but enough to disrupt his immediate connection to the Pale Tree. Through some healing work, he would be safely settled mentally with the Dream again, but the possibility of remembering his Wyld Hunt was long lost. 

And so, the hole appeared. 

Sometimes it was like an itch at the back of his mind, bothersome and annoying but ignorable. But other times it ached, a deeply ingrained sadness. It reared its gruesome self at the most random times: walking through the Grove and overhearing an excited sapling blathering about their Wyld Hunt, older sylvari lamenting over not having one, the occasional celebration of someone returning to the Grove with a successful conclusion to theirs. 

Where do you begin when you can`t even remember what it was? 

So, he kept it quiet, smiling when he friend Loumint excitedly blabbered on about how excited he was to get started on his Hunt, his calling to forge weapons in Lion`s Arch. He smiled when friends came and asked for help deciphering their dreams. He smiled when Trahearne complained about not knowing where to begin for his Hunt. 

He spent most of his days smiling. 

Tenvin filled the gap as best as he could. He trained saplings with rifle practice when he was could. 

He joined the Order of Whispers, working hard to be the best agent he could be. 

He helped his dear friends Carys and Tegwen train a group of sylvari in rifle work, a group dedicated to taking on Orr as an unstoppable, un-raiseable force. 

He helped out at the fern hound ranch, playing with fern hound puppies and training the full-grown ones. In his fifth year of life, a fern hound puppy attached herself firmly to him and he fondly named Lain.   
(She went everywhere with him, except to the Shiverpeaks. She was not a fan of the cold and on one rather tight time constraint mission, they had reached the cold mountains and she flat out refused to enter the snow. He ended up leaving her with some very intrigued looking Hylek, who happily agreed to feed her in return for her protection. Having a 400 pound fern hound, the largest in Tyria, was always reassuring for defense.) 

He was busy. Frantic almost. Caught between his desperate desire to stay busy, to find something that may ignite his quenched Hunt and his ever-arising anxiety to protect the Pale Tree. Never again did he want another sylvari to go through what he had. The longing and vacancy without end… 

He jolted from his dazing, disoriented for a moment as he took in the small, cramped office space with file folders and papers and reports strewn haphazardly around. He leaned forwards, resting his head in his hands for a moment to just breathe. Maybe he did need a break.   
Lain gave a loud yawn behind him, the utterly massive fern hound rolled over onto her back, licking her chops in her sleepiness. She always did bring a smile to his face. Even when she took up a quarter of the already small office by herself. 

The door flap brushed open and Agent Zrii poked her head inside, the small pale asura grinning brightly. 

“I heard you got assigned to assist Trahearne directly in Orr, lucky.” 

“I`m not gonna be able to sleep ever again,” he playfully whined and she laughed. 

“You don’t sleep anyways, what are you complaining about?” She let the flap close behind her. “I`m headed to Orr tomorrow, should be exciting. Have you heard about the Commander?” 

“There`s already a Commander? The Marshal sure does move quickly,” he smirked to himself. Trahearne was never one to move slowly or act idly. He was perhaps the only other sylvari to out work him. And that wasn’t a good thing. 

“He picked Balto! He was so impressed with his work at Claw Island, he promoted him then and there. You know, Agent Balto?” 

Balto. 

Tenvin knew him, had met him maybe once of twice but the second-born wasn’t one to sit still either. He was tall, taller than even Tenvin, with deep green bark and white thick leaves, piercing pale eyes that could pin down prey. He was powerful, intimidating, and had a reputation of being a bit of an ass at times. No, he was just direct.   
Very direct.   
But no one could deny he wasn’t excellent at combat, both ranged and melee. They had never spoken, only exchanged glances as they came to and from the Order HQ.   
In fact, Tenvin had never seen him at the Grove. Or if he had returned home, he wasn’t one to be out and about and socializing.   
It brought a smile to his lips, a sort of impish delight. Nothing to make the war more entertaining than finding ways to poke holes in Commander Balto`s commanding presence.

“Yeah, I`ve seen him before. Tall, sort of angry looking?” 

“That`s him, but have you seen him fight? Even I don’t think I could keep up…”

“Agent Zrii, Agent Tenvin, Preceptor Doern wants to see you. Now,” a massive charr shouted from outside his office. Zrii sighed dramatically. 

“The war awaits,” she snarked and exited the office. Lain rolled back onto her feet, shaking herself awake and standing. Her back came up to his shoulder. 

“Ready for a briefing, munchkin?” he rubbed behind her ears and she gave a happy wag and licked all the way up his face. Slimmed. “Thanks, Lain,” he wiped his face on his shirt front. Her tail wagged faster.


	4. Balto, Second Born

Balto Beau had that confidence about him that makes you feel as if you too should be just as confident. And when you would refuse, he would give you a nasty look as if you’d just disgusted him. 

Being second-born, he was recognized as always setting the example, with so many watching him, he was proud of the leadership he knew he could display. He owned his decisions, and he knows exactly what he brings to the table. 

But with all those eyes watching and waiting for him to make the right call, or to trip up. He too couldn’t help but watch along with them. 

The question if he could do it or not, he would always respond with an “Of course, don’t be stupid.” or “Do you think you could do better? That’s what I thought, sit back down.” He’s never shy to bite back. And if he sees you backing down you’ll probably find him laughing at you with a knowing look. 

However, upon Waking, he was anything but confident when he was immediately displaced. Everyone but him knew what they were to be doing, so it seemed wrong for him to admit he couldn’t recall his Wyld Hunt. When people would ask, he would look upon the faces so young and full of curiosity, how could he tell him something so horrible that he had gone this long without any direction?

As the years went by, he would shore himself up with the promise of combat, spending time with The Order of Whispers, the Vigil, and the Priory before he eventually settled down with the Order of Whispers. Anything was better than sitting stagnant and unmoving at least if he prepared for doing something great, maybe, eventually his Wyld Hunt would return to him in time. And he felt safest with a weapon in hand, surely that was the path that was set for him.

That’s what he believed anyway.

Eventually, he would grow tired of the Grove, seeing generation after generation return from their hunts, completing their great destinies, and being set for life on the grounds that they accomplished something for others and themselves. Gradually the look of envy and anger that would play on his face every time he saw someone be successful in life became harder and harder to hide.

How could he be angry at someone for doing something great? He refused to. 

So he stopped showing up. 

Busying himself with what he could control, War became his resume. While it was something he was good at, it always felt like he was just skirting around his true purpose, maybe his hunt had expired and he failed before he could even start. He felt robbed every day, and he only had himself to blame. 

But he wasn’t about to show it and he would fight anyone who tried to call him out on it.  
Then that familiar day when his Field Marshal who he held no adverse opinion over appointed him to work with a younger Sylvari by the name of Tenvinian. Who, Balto mostly despised the man for how the sapling smiled so frequently as if everything was supposed to be great in their line of work. What was it that had him so damn happy? 

Balto thought bitterly to himself at that moment, partially chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something too oppressive. Reminding himself that his new associate hadn’t even done anything yet to display what it was he brought to the table. This only added to his frustration, he really should make more of an effort to discover who it was he might be working with.

After all, he was quite bad with names.

That same night he was eager to get back home where he could start digging up old files of things he stuffed away in a fit of disinterest. 

As piles and piles of paper spilled out onto the floor he finally yanked up a sheet plastered with a group image. This young vari was seen yet again with that winning smile. In his arms, a hound that looked a little too big for one man to be holding.

That same smile he couldn’t get out of his head. If it wasn’t so late in the night, with sleep just over the proverbial horizon he would have stormed down to the Order of Whispers to harvest more information at that very moment. He had to find out what made this man so damn bright, not to mention what kind of person he’d have with him in a fight. 

After a few weeks of digging and interacting with the flaxen dressed man, he started noticing a few things that stayed imprinted in his mind. 

His eyes wouldn’t stop admiring the way Tenvinian’s blue leaves would pop against those soft pastel blond colors that draped themselves around his muscular and broad frame. The man was a walking art piece, you could be oblivious to the massive rifle in the man’s hands if you weren’t looking for it. But maybe that was just Balto. 

Balto had a hard time trying to gauge this new vari, the smile some days looked more menacing under the surface, but other times it looked genuine. And yet sometimes Balto would catch him staring off into the distance at something or another with this mean look on his face that changed the man’s demeanor drastically.

It was safe to say both men had a horrible case of resting bitch face. 

One thing Balto couldn't do was deny that Tenvinian's skill was actually quite impressive and useful. If Balto wasn’t so wound up about the man's smile, the exchange might've gone smoother.

As the two interacted more, Balto began to realize that Tenvinian was capable of calling him out on bullshit and getting away with it. Balto couldn't actually be letting this man walk all over him, could he? 

Was he seriously okay with this?


	5. The Day of Humidity, Exhaustion, and Heartburn Induced Thoughts

The world was infinitely flat, stretching out endlessly. The sun was so bright, so hot that he could feel his bark shimmer in the heat. Such an oppressive place.

He could sense it; something. There was something very powerful, very dangerous behind him. All he had to do was turn to face it, to survive, but he could only stare into eternity with the sun in his eyes.

Just the dust, the sand, and infinite world… but also peace.

His usual nightmares were of darkness and anger and rage. But here it was quiet.

As if this was the moment he had been destined for.

Tenvin awoke, soaked in sweat and stock still, staring up at the ceiling. Everything felt too close and imposing and he shivered with the desire to just run. Just to forget. He could still feel the sun and the dust and the wind…

He sat up slowly, running his hands through his loose vines, the sheets pooling around his waist. The sun was just beginning to dawn outside the window of his small quarters in Fort Trinity. The humidity here was far worse than that of the Grove. He was tired, he knew that well and true, but here, the exhaustion was worsening. He was running out of places to run to. To escape the haunting nightmares. With a long sigh, he swung his legs off the bed and stared out the portico over the sea and the rising sun, casting long fingers of light across the water. The morning sun illuminated Orr in such a way that it was possible, for just a moment, to realize the beauty of the corrupted land. 

Maybe one day Orr would return to being a paradise, healed of the poison, the earth reclaiming its possession. The ruins would crack and crumble further, retaken by nature, until everything was gone, just jungle remaining. 

It was a haunting thought. 

Tenvin took another long breath, straightening upwards and rolling his shoulders back, feeling his spine lengthen, taking a moment to connect to every part of his body. Centering, a sylvari teacher had once mentioned to him, helped. He was alive, he was here. Another day to fight. He had a job to do. 

He truly missed home. 

He fitted his armor over his bark, trading the comfy loose clothes for his twisted, light weight armor, ensuring to sheathe his hammer and rifle before reaching for the night stand. He tied up the vines in a loose braid down his back, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips, thinking of how Malomedis would shake his head in distinct dislike to the wild vines, not orderly as the first born liked. Tenvin caught his reflection in the window, the sun rising enough to no longer beam through like a Vigil laser. 

‘Smile, they are watching and they need to know everything is fine,’ he thought sternly to himself. The smile was plastered on, taking a moment for the facade to reach his eyes. 

Balto wasn't feeling it that day. He slumped over the railing out front of Trahearne`s work station/ tent/ outdoor office/ storage, watching the troops train down below before starting their day. Most of them were Vigil, though a couple of particularly hardy Priory members had joined in. It was already too humid for his liking, feeling sticky and he winced at the thought of more sweat. He made a silent deal to himself that the next dragon he`d go after would be Jormag, just for a change of scenery. Frigid cold sounded blissful at the moment. 

As did the thought of yelling at the soldiers down below. They weren't really trying, half-assing their way through warm ups. It grated his nerves. 

A tall sylvari emerged from the barracks, golden hue catching the morning sunshine and Balto forcibly ignored the way his heart jolted in his chest. 

‘Heartburn,’ he thought nastily. ‘Must be that damn Pact food again.’ 

Tenvinian jogged to get to the Warmaster warming up the soldiers, saying something that made the Warmaster boom a laugh. By the Pale Tree, that smile could daze the Gods. 

The way his cheeks curled upwards, and his eyes shone brightly, headstrong, confident, bold…

‘I really need to get more sleep,’ he thought miserably again. The sylvari down below glanced up to the ramparts, shielding his eyes against the sun, and waved. Balto stared down stupidly. Was he waving at him? Balto? Someone else? What was happening? His heart hammered a bit faster. 

“Commander, come train with us?” Thorns… he was waving at him. 

“Some of us aren't bad enough to still need training at the crack of dawn,” he shouted down and the sylvari made a face somewhere between amusement and doubt. 

“Don`t you get up before the dawn every day to do staff work…” 

“Get back to training Agent,” he barked and Tenvinian, very annoyingly, laughed. A ringing laugh. Thorns, this was a real pain. “Trahearne, where on earth did you dig up such an obnoxious specimen,” he spat over his shoulder to the eldest. Trahearne didn't even bother looking up, just flipping the report over and sighing. 

“You seem to be greatly enjoying that ‘obnoxious specimen’.” 

“Such giddiness will be his downfall, I just worry he wouldn't be aware of his surroundings for all of his… his jokings.” Trahearne looked up with amusement. 

“You`re not one for loss of words Balto. Besides, I think you`ll find that Tenvin is more aware that any sylvari there is. He sees everything, hears everything. Doern says he is one of the best agents there is. People trust him after all. Even you do.” 

“Says who?” he grumbled. The eldest, very exhausted, Sylvari rolled his eyes to himself as he took another report. Apparently that sad retort didnt even warrant a response. Balto returned a glance down below and instantly wished he hadn’t. 

They were breaking off into sparring groups and specialty groups.

With Tenvinian leading the hammer weapon training section. 

A handful of norn, charr, and larger sylvari gathered around in a wide semi circle as Tenvin displayed to them the basic movements. Balto couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but could assume from the hand motions and gestures, the fluid moving stances. That hammer had to be fifty pounds or more, which he maneuvered with practiced ease. He watched, transfixed, on every muscle that flexed and moved up his arms and neck as he turned through the movements. The hammer could have been weightless for how he treated it. 

They must have started while he was, uh, arguing with Trahearne, as the students began to go through the moves along with him. 

That was when Tenvinian shed off his chest armor plate and his heart took a nosedive off his chest, then spiraled upwards to lodge in his throat. Balto wasn't one to take notice of others, well, in that way. He usually scrutinized every detail as a solider, as a leader, as someone who counted on everyone else to live up to his goals and levels. He would never lose. Not to anyone. Not even the dragons. But watching Tenvin made him feel starved, dying of some affliction. 

He allowed himself a simple thought: Tenvin was gorgeous. Deep, dark coal toned dark, golden gleaming glow, strong cheekbones and collar bones that jutted out, smooth planes of bark, muscular in a sense of practiced, maintained efficiency. He… 

“... and then head up to check on the lumber camps. I don't want a repeat of that fiasco a few weeks ago. If I hear a report of malfunctioning Asura gates ever again, I`m going to combust. Commander, are you even listening to me?” 

“Heading north, lumber camps, got it,” he half stammered, straightening, and turning. Apparently at some point Doern, Winfred, and a few Vigil Warmasters had arrived, and were all giving him a peculiar look. Dammit Tenvinian. And damn Trahearne, with that VERY amused smirk on his face. Knowing. 

“Take Agent Tenvinian with you, and remember to brief him on the way about the upcoming Mouth of Zhaitan mission. His rifle skills will be crucial for efficiency.” 

“Yes, Marshal,” he gritted through his teeth. 

“Good luck Commander, I await your report.”


	6. The Day of Sand and Sheets

Since arriving in the desert, it had been endless work, endless chasing, and Balto was already tired of fucking sand. Sand, just everywhere, in his boots, in his hair, in the crevices of his helmet. By the Pale Tree, he was still waiting for that Jormag fight and he swore upon his vanished Hunt he wouldn't complain about the cold the entire time. 

And he knew he wasn't the only one tired of the sun. Canach frankly looked constantly miserable, the cactus like sylvari practically withering and becoming grumpier by the day. Every time that they stormed another Forged camp he could see the other second born wishing he had just stayed in that casino. 

Rytlock was as bristly as ever and Kas was so distracted by her religious plight that she didn't seem to have time to worry about sand and heat. 

There was only one upside. 

As the sun set, they turned their raptors back to Amnoon, to a guest house that the Captain Raheem had set up for them. It was infinitely better than the Mordremoth fight, where they slept in a possessed jungle with nothing more than what they had carried in with them with a monster screaming in their heads. 

An actual bed. 

And Tenvin. 

It was a definite distraction, and even though Balto prided himself in excellent restraint and focus, he was the Commander, THE Commander after all, and he had a reputation to uphold. And failure to avoid at all costs. 

But then shit like this happened. 

Balto got back late, the chilled evening air blissful with the sun long gone. He and Rytlock had finished scouting out the camp they would storm the following day, and the flickering lights within the guest house told him that the other scouting team, Canach and Tenvin, had already returned. 

Canach was nursing a drink in the tiny kitchen, looking increasingly like a neglected, rather sun burnt house plant with a cat-like, pissed face. He mumbled something about “fucking sand” and “waste of time, how hard is it to find a god?” before Rytlock stamped upstairs. Balto snagged a water sack from the counter and headed upstairs as well, exhaustion settling into his bones. 

He swung open the bedroom and just stared, water sack dropping from his hand. 

Tenvin was half dressed, braids loose and down, back turned to the door. He was dusting out his armor, standing in nothing but extremely loose, Amnoon bought pants that slipped off his hips. He glanced back at Balto, a signature smirk on his face but his eyes were darker than usual. 

“Well close the door,” he teased. Balto kicked the door shut behind him and somewhere from down the hall he heard a distinct, “oh no, not again,” that sounded suspiciously like Canach. 

Oh, he'd make Canach wish he stayed in that casino. 

“So, what's the report on the outpost, Commander?” Tenvin turned to face him. Balto didn't know if he wanted to smack him or kiss him. 

Probably, and usually, both. 

“I`ll tell you tomorrow,” he moved closer but Tenvin caught his arms firmly. Balto pushed him backwards onto the bed, falling over the top of him but Tenvin wasn't weak. He held him at a distance, feet up and positioned to kick him backwards if he needed to. 

God, that knowing, perfect, disgusting smile. 

“But a good commander always fills in his soldiers.” 

“I`ll fill you anytime you need, sharp shooter,” he rumbled and Tenvin seemed to melt, smirk slipping into something softer. 

Tenvin relaxed back, body almost liquefying in his arms. Balto pulled back for a moment, adjusting so his legs surrounded those perfect thighs, stripping off his chest guard and shoulder pads and throwing them into a pile on the floor before surging forwards again. 

“By the Pale Tree, you`re covered in sand,” Tenvin grumbled and Balto chuckled against his throat, pushing kisses further up from his collar bones to his jaw. Tenvin made a subtle sound, quivering beneath him, hands coming up to grip his forearms, one hand reaching to drag fingernails lightly up Balto`s back. 

Balto teasingly bit into his neck and Tenvin arched upwards into him with a sharp gasp. 

“Marks, dumbass,” Tenvin hissed but didn't seem mad in the slightest. 

“Just say it's from the Forged.” 

“Forged don't leave hickies genius,” Tenvin muttered offhandedly as Balto`s hands moved further down. The words ended off choked as he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as Balto gripped him through his pants. 

He stroked up his length, feeling the heat through the thin pants. Tenvin quivered again, but he was far from helpless. Tenvin hooked his fingers through the armor pants he was still wearing, pushing them away desperately. Balto smirked at his desperation, using one hand to assist him. He kicked them off behind him, surging Tenvin further up onto the bed, sheets pooling around him. 

He could just sit here, staring at him. 

Spread out beneath him, dark charcoal skin and gleaming eyes, gold hue pulsing with every heartbeat, eyes hooded and breath panting. Hair vines spread across the pillows framing his face, the veins in his neck prominent, chest and collar bones glistening from sweat already. 

Divine. 

He didn't need the gods the humans clung to. No, heaven, perfection was here. 

He pushed forwards again as Tenvin let out a low moan, hands twisting into the sheets beside his head. He pushed up against him, bodies aligning, and letting his length pulse against Tenvin`s. The warrior let out a low rumbling sound, pushing himself up on one arm to catch Balto`s lips. 

The kiss was passionate, deep, and it was Balto`s whole existence. He could only close his eyes, feeling the swipe of Tenvin`s tongue in his mouth, lips moving against his, bodies rubbing against each other, the heat of it all. 

He ran a hand through Tenvin`s braids, before pulling slightly, another quiet moan vibrating against his lips. 

“Please,” Tenvin pulled backwards, lips gleaming in the dim light. Balto`s own glow mixed with Tenvin`s golden shine, like fireworks. “Please,” he repeated. 

“Anything for you,” he growled into his ear, catching the tip with his teeth. He ripped Tenvin`s pants down, throwing them onto the pile on the floor. Tenvin pulled his legs apart, shameless, open, and begging. 

The man never had shame. 

Not that Balto was complaining. 

Moments later, and with the bottle that Balto had ensured to bring from their home in the Grove, Balto was two fingers deep into Tenvin, scissoring slowly, moving in and out fluidly, opening him up. Tenvin seemed in a trance, eyes glazing over with those soft pants, watching the older sylvari between his legs. 

Every time he was here, Balto swore it was the most turned on he had ever been. He was incredibly grateful for losing the constraining pants before he had started this. That would have been so painful. He was already straining against his thin shorts, but not yet. 

Tenvin gave a long moan and Balto smirked to himself, moving his other hand from the man`s length to his mouth. Tenvin opened his mouth, tongue swiping across his fingers. Balto reached two fingers into the warrior`s mouth, Tenvin sucking on them lightly, tongue swirling between them gracefully. His eyes glazed further, a moan vibrating around his fingers. A small stream of spit ran down his chin. Balto pushed a third finger inside and the sylvari arced off the bed again, fingers coming loose as he moaned. 

He adored every sound the sylvari made. He was always talkative, but these sounds were his. 

He slid his fingers out, fighting to escape his underwear, but the moment he was free He found himself on his back. 

Tenvin pinned him flat to the bed, braids falling in front of his face, that gleam back in his eyes. 

“So slow,” he mumbled, grabbing the discarded bottle off of the bed beside them. He squirted out a generous amount, fingers slowly wrapping around Balto`s exposed length. It was cold, jarring almost, the sudden tightness of his fingers running across him. He let one finger run upwards over the tip with a light swipe and Balto wanted to beg. Thorns, this was almost painful. 

Tenvin positioned himself above him before slowly sinking down, head falling back as he did with a long, drawn out broken sound of opulence. His thighs shivered on either side of him, Balto running his nails and hands firmly up his thigh`s sides. He watched, entranced as Tenvin lowered himself down, the way his whole body shone, his glow pulsing faster, brighter. 

Balto didn't wait, he couldn't. 

He pushed upwards, hard and Tenvin gasped out, one hand falling to Balto`s chest for support. They fell into their rhythm, Tenvin rolling his hips down into Balto`s thrusts. It wasn't panicked, it wasn't rushed. This was the only place in the entire world. He could feel everything, the tightness, the muscles tensing and relaxing against his length. Sex with Tenvin was the closest he got to a spiritual experience. 

He could feel himself reaching a breaking point, needing more, needing everything. With a smooth motion, he pushed himself upwards, Tenvin letting himself fall backwards onto the sheets. Balto leaned forwards, burying his head into Tenvin`s neck, hot pants and groans and pleads hotly pulsing against his ear. He drove into Tenvin faster, the angle going deeper. He felt like he was on fire. In fact, he could almost smell smoke. His skin prickled and he sat up very quickly. 

Tenvin`s Berserker had activated. His whole body shone bright red, like flickers of flame beneath his skin, his eyes a mix of gold and red, one arm latched onto Balto`s shoulders and the other twisting into the sheets. He was burning the sheets with his powers, so lost in feeling, so intoxicated on the feeling of Balto deep inside him, pulsing, hot within him that he had lost control. 

The warrior, the most controlled person in Tyria, had lost control. He he didn't even seem to notice. 

Smirking wickedly, Balto continued at a faster rate, the headboard banging against the wall. Tenvin`s Berserker seemed to come under control, subsiding and the burning stopped, but his chest heaved, eyes suddenly flashing open again. 

“Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me,” he begged loudly. Balto surged forwards, lips almost missing in his hurry. It was loose and messy, so much movement, so much heat. He supported himself on one arm, muscles straining across his back, the other cupping Tenvin`s cheek, pulling his face upwards to deepen the kiss the best he could while maintaining his pace. He dimly realized that Tenvin wasn't the only one losing mild control. Mist wisps shimmered up and down his extended arm. And he hadn't even noticed.   
It was just what Tenvin did to him. 

He pulled back from the kiss, Tenvin surging to follow but falling back down again as Balto gripped his length tightly, pulsing his hand in time with his thrusts. Tenvin was straining and leaking into his hand, and a few moments later Tenvin gave an almost guttural moan as he came into Balto`s hand, his entire body seizing, eyes wide and mouth wide open, lost in the feeling, blind. He tightened around Balto, everything so tight, so hot, squeezing him and Balto fell forwards, coming deep inside Tenvin. He panted, limp in Tenvin`s arms for a long time. 

Tenvin didn't move and Balto didn't dare to, just the sound of breath steadying and heart rates slowing. Balto slowly pulled out and rolled to the side with a slight groan. Tenvin slowly turned onto his side, facing him. 

“Canach is gonna kill us,” he mumbled quietly and Balto couldn't help the soft chuckle that left his lips. He leaned closer, pecking a kiss on Tenvin`s lips and then cheek as Tenvin pulled himself closer into his arms, head tucked under Balto`s chin. 

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Balto murmured, eyes already heavy. 

“And your armor, you brought the whole desert in with you.” 

“Shhhhh,” Balto pulled him closer, just feeling their bodies intertwining, legs wrapped up and Tenvin`s arms wrapped around his waist, his face pressing into his neck and chest. “I'll just do it tomorrow.” Tenvin made a sound he couldn't quite decipher, already drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you,” Tenvin rumbled quietly and Balto`s heart jumped. By the Pale Tree, that couldn't be good for him. 

“I love you too, dumbass,” he muttered back and Tenvin gave a hushed snort before rolling away to head for the bathroom. 

Balto sat up wearily, staring shamelessly at Tenvin`s retreating, perfect ass, vanishing out of view into the bathroom. He was left with a completely wrecked bed and a pile of clothing on the floor, including his very much sand encrusted armor. 

‘Oh, I'm gonna hate me tomorrow,’ he thought before leaning back into the pillowy bed. Tenvin returned, slipping under the sheets with him, head resting on his shoulder, wrapping himself against him like ivy on a tree, the two of them drifting off to dreamless sleep.


	7. The Day of Waiting Surprises

It was a rare day of sleeping in, especially rare with Balto waking up to Tenvin still blissed out asleep next to him. They weren't exactly cuddly people as they slept, usually waking up both spread out, snoring, and generally disgusting looking. He knew it was true love, looking over at Tenvin, face squashed into the pillows, arms loose at his sides, one foot planted on Balto`s thigh, pushing him lightly away, the other draped off the bed. 

Thorns, he was gonna kill him if Tenvin didn't kill him first. 

The sun was already well risen, the distant sound of Divinity's Reach coming alive outside the windows quietly mumbling. They were just passing through, on their way to another dragon minion elimination mission from Taimi. They had to get moving soon, but sleeping in was so rare for them. 

Oh well. 

He scooted further up, planting one foot solidly on Tenvin`s side and kicking. 

The sylvari shot off the bed with a loud bang, a moan resonating from the floor and mess of sheets. 

“Fucking asshole,” Tenvin grunted, a pillow harshly slung over the top and slapping Balto in the face. 

“Well you`re awake now,” he grinned and Tenvin`s face finally appeared as he sat up, deadpanned and one eyebrow raised. 

“The next time you fall asleep, I`m buying a baby quaggan and you can`t stop me.” 

“Ha, jokes on you, I never sleep,” he snapped and Tenvin rolled his eyes, stumbling to his feet. 

“Can`t believe you kicked me,” he mumbled, rubbing his back. 

“Shower time?” Balto offered up helpfully and the deadpan look melted away, Tenvin wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

Balto emerged from the shower thirty minutes later, feeling smugger than he had in a very long time. Dressed in only loose clothes, he pushed open the bathroom door, instantly slamming it back shut with his heart in his throat. 

Why the fuck was Kas and Jory in their bedroom? 

“Hey Commander, we should get rolling soon,” Kas called. 

“Oh shit,” Tenvin muttered, scuffling for his armor quickly. 

“Quick hide,” Balto panicked. Tenvin threw him a nasty glance, gesturing violently around to the tiny bathroom, water droplets from his arm spraying into Balto`s eyes. 

“Where, genius?” 

“I don't fucking know, somewhere?” 

“Ah, yes let me shove myself under the sink cabinet, don`t mind the six and half foot tall sylvari here,” he hissed in whisper. 

“Commander are you okay?” Jory called. 

“Yeah!” his voice cracked spectacularly. 

“You sure are taking your time.” 

“I uhhhhhhhh…” 

“Just go,” Tenvin hissed again, gesturing for the door again. 

“Fine, just shut up.” He took a deep breath and opened the door. The two humans stood there looking extremely amused. 

“What?” he snapped at them. 

“Hey Tenvin, what's up?” Jory called out and he heard a loud thump in the bathroom behind him. 

“Shit,” Tenvin cursed quietly. 

“If you`re trying to be sneaky, I recommend not leaving your armor all over the floor. Kinda gives it away,” Kas laughed gently. 

“Get out, get out, get out,” Balto waved his arms. The humans exchanged very amused glances and headed for the door. 

“Fine, keep your shorts on there Balto boy,” Jory patted him on the shoulder as she passed on by. 

“We`re ready anytime you two are done fanoodling,” Kas smirked wickedly and vanished down the stairs for the first floor. 

“We were not fanoodling!” Balto shrieked. 

“Sucking dick is kind of fanoodling…” Tenvin started as he struggled into his pants. 

“SHUT UP!”


	8. The Day of Snowball Fights

Lain was making that weird, back of the throat whining sound with every foot crunch as she followed Tenvin, Balto, Braham, and Rox into the Wayfarer Foothills. The wind gusts were certainly harsh, but in terms of Shiverpeak weather, it was pleasant out. While the norn and charr seemed completely unphased, Tenvin cursed himself for leaving his thicker jacket in the Grove. 

They finally came upon a small tavern just outside of Hoelbrak, Braham instantly being welcomed in with enthusiasm. Braham quickly got to work, asking questions to them about the recent influx of strange Icebrood sightings while Rox absentmindedly petted Garm. 

A gaggle of norn hunters recognized Balto, swarming over boisterously to bombard him with questions. Tenvin smirked to himself at how both pleased at the instant status Balto was but yet so uncomfortable at the same time. He was tall but beside the norn he looked like a child. 

Lain gave a small chirp, lounging out in front of the fireplace alongside some other tamed wolves. At least there was one sylvari here that was larger than its fellow Tyrian from the mountains. 

Tenvin leaned against the doorframe of the tavern, watching the small snowflakes dance down to the ground, ice stripes lining trees, and icicles like Wintersday decorations in the Reach. A small swarm of children were having a very competitive snowball fight, yelling and cheering, whooping and running all over the front yard. 

The smile overtook his face as evil thoughts swirled into his head. 

“Alright, I have a lead,” Braham stated, passing by Tenvin into the cold again. “Weird shit is going down further north, lets go.” 

“And I thought Balto was cranky,” Rox muttered under her breath and Tenvin snorted loudly. Lain gave a very dramatic, very loud whine from the fireplace but followed along when Balto shot her a very parental, very no nonsense glare. 

Tenvin quickly strode out into the snow, packing up a massive snowball and waiting. His heart pulsed in anticipation. 

“Tenvin, what are you doing?” Rox asked.   
“Watch this,” he whispered. Balto emerged in the tavern doorway and Tenvin threw with all his might in his glee. 

That was where the problem lay. 

All of his strength was much more than just a slightly painful snowball to the chest.   
It meant Balto was fucking launched. 

Tenvin`s aim was, as always, perfection, striking him right in the face, blasting the commander right onto his ass, face and front covered in snow, blinking angrily.   
The glare he got could murder, he swore. Some deep instinctive part of Tenvin kicked in, and he ran for it. 

Rox stared at the scene before her. Braham, huffing in impatience, barely tolerating Balto`s presence as it were in his recent temper tantrum. Tenvin, high tailing at his top speed while shrieking apologies. Balto, covered in snow, glaring death, and shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs, pelting snowballs at the retreating man's back.

Tenvin whipped around a tree, hands up still apologizing when Balto tackled him full on. Ten rolled with it, but threw Balto forwards into the snow above him with his own momentum. Now laughing too hard to move, Tenvin was helpless as Balto crawled his way back to him, shoving snow down the back of his armor. 

Rox rolled her eyes as Tenvin let out a very high pitched shriek, not unlike the sounds his hound made in the cold. Balto, now with a satisfied grin on his face, stood to admire his handy work of Tenvin, still laying flat out on the ground, heaving with laughter. 

Balto however did not see nor hear Lain coming up behind him. 

The hound had heard Tenvin`s shrieks, panicked, and bolted for her master. 

Unfortunately, that was right over the top of Balto. 

When a massive grunt and yelp, very unbefitting of the commander, Lain fucking obliterated Balto. He hit the snow hard as she pummeled over the top of him to get to Tenvin, and then began licking and sniffing him desperately. 

Balto raised his head up, blearily blinking snow out of his eyes, only to find a massive fern hound tail smacking against his face.   
“LAIN,” he yelled and the hound jumped like a surprised cat, whipping around and excitedly began licking his face.   
She had no idea he was there. 

“Good girl Lain, yeah get him,” Tenvin cheered. 

“Get off, stop it, no, no tongue, no, GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF MY MOUTH, LAIN,” Balto shrieked. 

Rox was half bent over in laughter and even Braham had cracked a smile. They were behind schedule but today was a good day.


	9. Whose the terror?

Usually, Balto slept pretty soundly, mind oblivious to his subconscious, he rarely dreamed, but he was quite sensitive to noises when he was unconscious. Tonight, however, his feisty six-shooter was not so lucky. He called out to him before he was actually fully awake. Quiet, but when he came to, his head popped up from being smothered in a pillow to witness a sight that made his heart jump. 

Just stopping himself before carelessly touching the man, he sat up and leaned over to get a better look. When he saw Tenvin's breathing run quick and harsh, accompanied by the slight sheen of sweat on his skin. The way his arms crossed over his torso as he curled in on himself, Balto couldn't imagine not interfering. "Ten," Balto rasped, his hand trying to be as gentle as possible when he attempted to rouse his mate. He wasn't as good at subterfuge as the younger man, but then again, who practices waking up a restless sleeper?

The pressure Balto put along the man's elbow must have warranted some panic in the man's dream because, with a jolt, Tenvin ripped his arm away and startled awake with a gasp. Balto could make out the stressed and agonized expression on Tenvin's face despite the lack of light. "Hey…" he softly called, "you're okay." Nosing his face into the back of Tenvin's vines to plant a reassuring kiss.

Tenvin pulled in as he brought himself back up to speed. Fisting the sheets in his hand, he couldn't keep himself from wanting to disappear into the fabric like it would make the agony go away.

Balto spent a moment rubbing soft circles against the man's bicep, planting soft kisses anywhere he could from where he was. His body was tired, his mind exhausted, but it didn't matter if it meant Tenvin couldn't rest along with him.

The younger man released a shaky sigh before he turned to partially face Balto with a forced smile on his face. "Sorry for waking you. You should get back to sleep." Tenvin's words were wispy, yet he leaned into Balto to offer the man a deep yet gentle kiss as if it would reassure the older man. But neither of them wanted the kiss to end. Their lips moving slow and languid against one another, and the longer they went on, the more tired they got. 

That was until Balto began demanding more ground. A rush of air left his nose like a contented sigh when Tenvin started clinging to his chest. Yet despite the limited air, he was unwilling to give up the exchange. Their saliva riddled lips made the room sound like something more than it was. 

Tenvin had to break away sharply when oxygen was becoming harder to come by. 

Distance became a thing of the past when Balto disregarded his lips for his skin, continuing his deliberate assault. When Balto's hand caressed down the dew-covered man's back, his touch was firm, and he couldn't keep himself from squeezing down on all the places he loved. 

Grabbing ahold of Tenvin's hips when he unknowingly began rutting against his partner, the mewl that spilled from the man who was becoming claimed territory came as an alarm. Waking him up from that tired hindbrain and into something much more awake. As Balto looked down to the sight between them, their thin clothes did nothing to hide what laid underneath them. As their cock's greeted one another in leisurely strokes, Balto's sensitivity skyrocketed like he had forgotten it was something that was there from the start.

His attention must have been taken away for too long. Tenvin latched onto his jaw, nipping at him with impatience and a subtle whine to join it. The message alone had Balto biting at his lip, and the air from his lungs wasn't his anymore. Put there by a racing heart and a need that quickly escaped his hold.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Balto breathed out with a hiss thanks to what happened next.

Tenvin was eagerly revisiting an old friend with his hand squeezing along the outside of Balto's girth, taking whatever the pesky cloth over it could give, his mouth too busy worrying at the unguarded skin along Balto's neck to verbally respond.

Breathing hard, "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Balto began, carefully shifting himself, so he was now on his knees at the foot of the bed. His hands were heavy as they pet down along Tenvin's body. "I can't help but stare…but you knew that already." 

Balto breathed in sharply as he continued admiring Tenvin's body, watching as it opened up and welcomed him. It was all his, just for him. He couldn't help but pull Tenvin's legs up over his as he pressed himself between the beautifully parted display. "Fuck." He breathed out as his cock told him precisely what he was rutting up against. 

The younger man moaned out, "...language…" his tone was sarcastic as if he was trying to be coherent and play around. But the sound that came after it made it clear Tenvin's foresight was quickly diminishing the more Balto ground his hips against him. 

Unable to keep those delicious sounds from riling him up, Balto was quick when he resumed his unfinished incursion. His lips crashed against Tenvin's when something that had too much teeth was shared. The intensity climbing as they were losing each other to this thing they were making. 

When Tenvin tried to get Balto's clothing off, he was met with a somewhat confused man. In his tunnel vision, Balto couldn't understand why his dish wouldn't stop trying to push him back. Thankfully, upon realizing, he offered only a growl of frustration as he had to give up gorging himself on this man laid so pristine and safe beneath him. Sitting up, he began shucking off their shirts, trying to get it all out of the way as quickly as he could. 

"Slow down," Tenvin chuckled, looking up at him with this shy look that Balto understood as him getting a kick out of his hurried performance. 

The older man gave the other a deadpanned look as he finished flinging off the clothing that was keeping him from really tearing into his dish. When it came time for his own clothing, he got up from the bed to fetch the bottle they both know and love. Turning his attention back on his sweat-coated lover, he was blessed or unlucky enough to witness the most heart-stopping sight. 

Tenvin, with his legs tossed apart and his cock in hand, stroking with the full intent of chasing his own pleasure. With that beautiful face of his rolled back, mouth open in a low, drawn-out moan as if meant only for himself to hear. That neck of his that Balto wanted to maim for all to see but couldn't because he knew he would regret it later. He wanted to respect Tenvin's personal affairs after all. 

Balto could only stand there, suddenly acutely aware of what he was about to take. 

Rolling his head to get a better look at Balto, he bit his lip before he breathed out, "Come on...take those off and stake a claim on what's yours." Those brilliant eyes of his half-lidded, challenging with a hint of mischievous.

'He's trying to kill me.' Balto thought to himself, his heart ready to leap straight out of his chest, 'He's actually trying to kill me.' All his lips could mouth in response is a string of curses and disbelief as he began shucking off the last bit of his clothing to join his mate on the bed. 

As he took his rightful place between Tenvin's legs, he leaned forward and offered a deep kiss that started slow, but gradually they continued on more desperate. Balto was dizzy from the feeling of Tenvin's hands wandering his skin. He knew those hands could save and take lives, and here they were roaming across his undeserving body like it held an answer for the man.

Then, Tenvin grabbed a portion of the pale leaves atop Balto's head and fisted them into vice grips. Balto had to shut his eyes at the initial pain, but when his head was craned back, that pain was much needed for when Tenvin delivered his next few words. 

"Fuck me already, "Tenvin hissed into his ear; with the breath cascading across his neck, it was impossible to not shiver. The tone in the man's voice worried Balto, sounding wound up and anxious. All he could think to do was give this man some direction. So, deciding to play off of Tenvin's words, his mind reeled for inspiration.

Balto never really liked having his performance referred to as slow, and he knew Tenvin had known that for a while. So when he was harsh as he grabbed the younger man's wrists, he wasn't gentle when the slender flesh is pinned down. The two were now looking at each other dead-on; Tenvin had this hopeful yet desperate look in his eye. He was excited to see where his words had taken him. Balto bared his teeth with a warning, "I will ruin you for anyone else. Just like I always do when you display yourself to me and beg like a little whore." 

He could hear Tenvin suck in a sharp breath, and any hint of retaliation he might have harbored was flung somewhere far beyond this room. 

Sitting back up, Balto was now eager to prove a point, purposefully going as slow as he wanted. His hands worshipping the body laid out for him the whole time he kept his eyes trained on Tenvin's. Waiting for the slightest change in opinion. He wanted Tenvin to know he didn't appreciate that comment. Then, with a grin forming on his face, "You're the one who wanted me to slow down in the first place, remember?"

Tenvin's eyes widened. Then with the dusting of a blush rising to his face, he hid behind a hand and looked away.

Balto could only assume he was cursing at himself, so he got himself positioned and comfortable enough to take Tenvin's weeping dick into his mouth during this time.

The yelp of surprise was all the encouragement he needed to get going. Dragging his tongue under and around the sensitive skin, sucking and lapping at such a beautifully swollen cock. Looking up as he fucked the man under him with his mouth, he met Tenvin's eyes, pained and unfocused as Balto continued his assault. 

Eventually, unsatisfied with the way Tenvin was able to control himself, he made it a point to lubricate his fingers generously. And the insinuation by itself made Tenvin's body squirm with impatience. 

As Balto continued to gorge himself on his lover's cock, he was gentle when he started to introduce a finger into the body under him after having teased the rim for what Tenvin felt like could have been a week, Tenvin's body tensed. 

The younger man's mouth fell open, and his hands were beginning to pull the sheets from the bed. It felt so much more than it was, having wanted it and needed it since they last shared this moment. 

Tenvin's nightmare had him in the wrong way. Any feeling in his brain that could get him away from that he chased like a mad dog. And that meant he wasn't going to last much longer. 

With the way Balto chased him down anytime he tried to arch away from the intense amount of stimulation, he was quickly running out of the road to run. "Balto!" Tenvin gasped, his hands struggling to keep himself grounded. "Baby, I'm going to-" Tenvin made a horrible noise when he looked down and saw Balto deep throating his cock, eyes still trained on him. If that wasn't what pushed him over the edge, it was Balto contributing an additional finger. 

Then a shout that was quickly cut off when Tenvin bit into his own hand in an attempt to muffle his scream, his cum pouring into Balto's mouth, or throat, Tenvin couldn't tell at the moment, and right now, he didn't care. 

Balto hummed in response, a joyful sound that sent vibrations straight to Tenvin's overstimulated cock. After pushing the man further through his climax, he eventually slowed down in an attempt to let the man breathe and collect himself. 

When he carefully and lovingly lifted his head from off his Sylvari's length, he was gentle when he softly peppered kisses up and down the twitching muscle. Coated in their shared fluids. And as Tenvin lifted his head to his lover, the knowing look Balto gave him made the audible swallow and tongue that darted out for more send his eyes rolling shut.

With each taste, Tenvin's body twitched, accompanied by a pathetic little whine. That made Balto's need to protect reignite into something he only barely had a leash on. Tenvin rested his hand along with Balto's head as the man continued to revive that fire that was just defused. 

"Look at you, all nice and spent for me," Balto grinned, his tongue wiping over his canine for any drop he might have missed. As he lifted up Tenvin's leg by the knee to get a better look at the picture he made, his lips were soft when they glanced over Tenvin's skin, yet the hand that was steadily coming back to life as he searched for that feel-good spot deep inside the warrior, a toothy smile took over. His eyes narrowed and dark, "Now it's my turn."

Tenvin didn't think he was ready for more; his body still screamed at him with every touch that he was overstimulated, and the assault needed to stop. But as Balto kept his gentle motions fluid and calm, Tenvin eventually found himself seeking more. 

And once another finger was added, it was over. Tenvin was so familiar with that pleasant stretch, he knew what came after, and he wanted to skip to it immediately. It was all it took for him to keep his mouth shut with the way it hungered over the heavyweight that rested against his thigh. Balto's cock looking an angry red as it oozed his own apparent interest. Balto must have seen him eyeballing his flesh, judging by the way his length twitched against his skin. He knew the man loved having these eyes on him. 

With both of them drunk off desire, it was challenging to make sound decisions that they wouldn't regret in the morning; neither bothered to check the clock. No one wanted to stop. 

Balto fixed himself, so he was sitting up straight. Now using both of his hands to dig his fingertips into the younger man's toned thighs as he eyed the beautiful mess between the man's legs. He was mighty satisfied with himself on this alone, as he admired the expression on his lover's face, he couldn't wait to make it fall apart again.

Generously coating himself with lubrication, just enough so he could gradually fill in his companion, his steely eyes remained trained on Tenvin's face. And when he sank his cock further past those walls, this expression took second in his life that he lived for, the first being the relaxed smile Balto felt only he got to see when they were in the safety of home.

With a desperate reach, Tenvin led with a hand, aching for guidance that was met when Balto settled in entirely. Their hips flush with one another, with strands of moans dripping from their throats. The way Balto gripped onto his hand was probably the only thing grounding him. He feared he would float off somewhere, forgotten. 

When Balto leaned forward to rest his arms on either side of Tenvin, he released a pained noise, strangled almost like he was trying to keep something from happening. When he collected himself enough to gauge how the man under him was doing, those pleading eyes and roaming hands that seemed all too lost clung around his shoulders. Coaxing him to come closer.

The kiss they share is more resonant than their ones from earlier, kinder, more sincere almost. A language only they could decipher. 

Balto was nervous about moving; he'd never pushed Tenvinian in this way before. Would it hurt if he did? Would it be too much? Softly peppering his kisses and the occasional pinch of the skin with his teeth along the warrior's chest, Tenvin was beginning to relax, which he felt more than heard. 

Taking a moment to lean back and appreciate his cock stuffed inside his feisty six-shooter brought a pleased growl bubble up from his chest.

"Right where I belong," he breathed, eyes darting back to those gentle sandstone orbs. 

All Tenvin could conjure up was an open-mouthed silent moan. His hands digging and pulling at the sheets as Balto began to stir. Biting his lip dangerously as the revenant worked slowly out and slowly right back in.

The silkier the rhythm of his hips became as more noises were drawn out from them both.

"Gods, look at you," Balto began; in fact, Tenvin didn't think the man's eyes stopped pinning him down once, "you're perfect." His hands were uneven and rigid when they gripped and caressed his lover's spread legs. Tenvin couldn't run away even if he wanted to. 

"Balt…" Tenvin chided, partially hiding his own face behind a pricked hand. 

Balto returned with a softening gaze, "..sorry," he whispered as he leaned forward and claimed the man's lips again. 

With Tenvin's moans radiating into Balto's senses and his nails digging deliciously in just the right places, it was hard for him to maintain his own concentrated thoughts. Gradually, worrying and fretting about the other man's pleasure was becoming lost to the mists. 

All he could think about was taking this man, ruining him for anyone else. He wanted to make sure the great Tenvinian would accept no other. But when he felt this good, it was hard to keep his plan of attack stable. 

So out of desperation, he wrapped his hand around Tenvin's cock, squeezing and pulling in an artful way he had grown accustomed to just for his warrior's liking. 

And the reaction he got from the man had his pride jolting. 

Tenvin arched his back, a sharp cry leaving him; if he wasn't moaning so loudly, Balto might have mistaken him for crying. The warrior kept trying to get away; no doubt the acute over stimulation was a force to be reckoned with. So, with his free hand, he wrapped it around the man's thigh, keeping him close. 

He knew the man would stop him if he needed it. But right now, he watched a man who hungered for it. 

With his hands clawing at anything they could, the moans wouldn't stop spilling past those dry lips. Those muscles contracting around Balto's cock was making it harder to hold his ground. 

The sounds from his mate and the sounds of the scene happening between this man's legs made for a dizzying combination that made the feeling alone seem like its own separate dish.

"Balto!" Tenvin cried, his hands flying to the man's wrist as if it would get him to stop stroking him. At war with himself as his nails dug into Balto's skin, like he wasn't sure what he wanted. "Balto, I'm coming." He gasped, desperate and pained. "I -"

The sharp moan ripped through the younger man's throat gave way to a mess of things that violently pulled Balto over the edge with him. 

Some sudden spark in his head made Balto pull away as if remembering something important. Both men release their aftermath onto Tenvin's panting and well-defined stomach. 

Spending a moment to recollect themselves, Balto came together much faster at an understandable rate. His eyes too keen to the way Tenvin's body shivered and twitched at random to pay mind too much else.

Ever so gently, he busied himself with the man's body. Softly kissing and licking at the inky skin, tasting anything and everything as he went along worshipping some of his favorite places. 

As Balto made his way up the panting mess, he teased his teeth at Tenvin's neck with the idea of sinking them into this man's skin. Yet when his jaw ached and jittered at the thought, it made it hard for him to say no. 

With the pressure at his neck whisking away his needed air, Tenvin's body reacted before he could even think to. Arching up to the man like it would please him. Nothing but tired moans and hands too weak to grab onto anything roaming the clammy skin in response.

But when those ivories sunk deeper against his skin, the shudder that left Tenvin made Balto want to close down on the man more. Feeling unsatisfied at not being able to mark the man inside and out, Balto's selfish side showed itself.

When Tenvin tried to push him off to keep the mark from getting worse, Balto dismissed him immediately, like Tenvin had no idea what he was talking about. 

But the sharp pinch at Balto's nerve was enough to snap him back to, making him wince at the acute and unusual pain.

It was too late, however. 'There's no way you can hide that.' Balto thought to himself. Some part of him proud, and another part was worried at the backlash. 

Tenvin whined out, something raspy and tired. The man's mouth was dry from all the moaning he was coaxed into doing, "Balto…" he chided, lifting a hand to his neck to feel at how bad the indents were. The look Balto got in return was not a welcomed one. But when Tenvin's face fell with fatigue instead of tearing into him like he usually would, Balto was quick to try to help the man recoup.

"Let me take care of you, okay?" He spoke softly, offering an apologetic kiss to the man's palm. When all Tenvin offered in response was a noise of acknowledgment, Balto quickly got partially dressed and returned with a warm soaked cloth and a glass of water. While he would have liked to have taken Tenvin to the bath for some aftercare, he felt the man needed rest more than that.

Where he spent faithful time gently wiping down the younger man's skin of sweat and otherwise. Being careful of any marks and irritation. In the shared moment, nothing was said. It was said with featherlight pecks, and Eskimo kisses to one another's radiant skin if there was. Nothing but the sound of cloth rolling over the firm leaves. Both of them glowing to give life to their quiet exchange, each other's color bouncing off the other. If the mute could communicate, Balto imagined it being just like this.

When they both felt Tenvin's skin had been returned to its natural beauty, Balto made sure the man was rehydrating even if he didn't want it. Even going as far as to harass Tenvin to put some clothes on. More worried about the warrior getting cold in the middle of the night.

Even though most of the night had long passed, and their next day would start too soon. 

Tenvin, having put up with the demands of a doting man who, whether he would admit it or not, was obsessed with aftercare, and finally coaxed the older man to join him in some much-needed rest. 

When Balto gratefully became Tenvin's pillow, he was content having the man's weight on him. It relaxed him. As the two began drifting off to sleep once again, Balto, half asleep, drawing circles against the man's all too perfect hip. He held his breath, hoping he wore the man out enough that come nightmares or dreams, they wouldn't find his little six-shooter.


	10. The Artesian Well

Balto hadn't left Trahearne's office the entire night, helping the First Born pour over the countless texts he had brought with him and the new, inpouring reports that flooded the corner of the war table. He had watched the sun set, darkness haunting the fort, and then rise again, eyes straining as he glanced through everything he could. Any information that they could find about their next target, the Artesian Well, the better. 

But there was hardly anything. 

Trahearne was on edge, wild with manic energy, and barely containing his sheer anxiety. Golden eyes snapped back and forth across pages, then he’d lunge forwards to grab another book or parchment, muttering under his breath. Balto tried to withhold his eye rolls at the crazed behavior. Wyld Hunts made sylvari do very odd things. The sooner they got this finished, the better, he thought grumpily, flipping over another report. The tension that strangled the room was exhausting, like waiting, well, they were waiting for battle. 

It was barely sunrise when the door to the office banged open with tremendous force, causing both Balto and Trahearne to jolt in their chairs. 

Tenvin loomed in the doorway, shivering with frantic energy, eyes wild, sweating. Balto was on his feet in an instant, heart pounding at the thought of the warrior being injured, or an attack on the Fort. Yeah… that second thought really should have come first. But on second glance, the sylvari was still wearing light clothing, armor and weapons nowhere to be found. 

“Tenvin?” Trahearne asked cautiously. Those sharp beautiful eyes shot straight to Balto, holding his gaze like staring into the sun. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. There was panic, terror, and confusion mulling across Tenvin`s face. He looked so tormented and it tugged at the revenant`s heart. He looked Balto up and down, glancing around the room, and back to him again. “Tenvin, are you alright?” 

“Yes, yes, I`m fine,” he bristled, taking a deep breath, shoulders visibly dropping as he relaxed. His vines were loose, billowing down in front of his face, shirt collar wide, revealing delicious collarbones. 

“Nightmares again?” 

“Ah, yes,” he gave a hint of a smile, suddenly avoiding Balto`s eyes entirely. “Just a nightmare.” He turned away, shutting the door gently behind him. 

“What was that about?” Balto turned to Trahearne, the energy of the room shifted. The eldest just looked exhausted again. 

“Dreams can be dark places, Tenvinian unfortunately has always toed nightmare. He… well, it isn't my story to tell. Maybe one day, he`ll tell you himself,” he cracked a tiny smile that made Balto flush and snort indignantly, sliding back into his chair with renewed bitterness. 

At high noon, several Pact battalions readied for the daunting mission to the Well and Tenvin was on edge. This mission was too important for him to be off his game. Everything rode on this, and for Trahearne this was everything he had ever worked for. He tried so hard to pay attention to the first born's rousing speech to the soldiers about to board the fleet to sail south to the Well. It was so powerful, echoing through the fort, with Commander Balto looming by his side, scythe and helmet gleaming under the noon sky. 

But the nightmare was plaguing him. 

He had never had nightmares like that before. 

The world had been infinitely flat, laid out for all eternity, and completely silent. Sand shifted here and there, but otherwise nothing moved. He could only stare, watching, suspended in time. Out of the shimmering mirage came a figure, staggering, obviously very wounded as it tripped and limped closer and closer. He wanted to help, but he couldn't move. 

It was Balto. His heart jumped painfully. His helmet was gone, weaponless, armor badly damaged, clutching his bleeding side, left arm clearly broken at the tragic, awful angle it was hanging at. The sylvari looked up, fear spanning across his face. 

Tenvin could feel it behind him. The growing heat, the roaring sound of flames overtaking everything. It devoured him, searing his entire body, but also simply passing through. It was headed for Balto with malicious, terrible intent. He was going to die, and he couldn't do anything. 

He awoke, half trapped in his sheets and fighting against them. His pulse boomed in his chest, sweat pouring down his brow. Tenvin didn't care what he looked like, or how desperate he appeared as he fled from his chambers and down the hall. He threw open Balto`s chambers, finding the room empty and the bed clearly not slept in. The panic overtook everything, mind racing and still only half awake. 

There was only one other place he may be. 

Tenvin tore through the fort, sprinting past soldiers who all bewilderedly watched the fifth born tear by, glancing to each other in confusion and slight amusement. He took the stairs to the office five at a time, throwing open the door hard enough to dent the metal wall on the other side. 

He first saw Trahearne, head yanking up in shock. Then, Balto, on his feet, wide awake and alert… and alive. Breathing, unharmed. He searched quickly for any wounds, taking in everything he could as he let his pulse settle, body relaxing, chest still heaving rather painfully while he became increasingly aware of his state of undress and weird behavior. Trahearne asked if he was alright, and he weakly stumbled over his words, unable to look at Balto as he turned away to return to his chambers. 

What an embarrassment, truly. He had never been that affected by anything. He was an agent, by the Pale Tree. He was sharp, witty, and ready. He didn't just tear through military forts like an ettin in a centaur camp. He was- 

“Agent, did you hear a word of what I just said?” General Almorra barked and he jolted to, realizing that the troops were loading and he was alone with the General. She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Go on soldiers, and get your head out of the stars. We've got work to do!” 

“Yes General,” he bowed and jogged for the ships. 

There was something Tenvin just adored about fighting alongside Balto. It was fluid, as if they had fought together all their lives. The communication was silent and instantaneous, their motions connecting, easily switching places as needed. Tenvin charged in with his Warhammer in hand, Balto easily picking off Undead with his bow. He felt no worry about the flaming arrow narrowly hissing past his body, striking every time into their target. The trust he had for the Commander was unparalleled. 

It was also the most thrilling thing in the world. 

Balto shone when he fought, elegant, smooth, and powerful. There was no weak point, nothing sloppy, even transitioning back and forth from scythe to bow and back again. 

They pushed deeper into the cavern, taking down anything in their path with Trahearne safely behind them, the soldiers at the mouth of the Well standing guard against the horde of Undead. Tenvin had never felt this empowered before, trying hard to keep his admiration from smirking across his face. Balto with his smooth, precise, unwasted movements, and Tenvin with his brutal, forceful efficiency, all strength while Balto was all speed. 

The Eye of Zhaitan stood no chance. Balto charged in first, even as the floating specimen taunted them, scythe whirling with the Mists as he attacked. Tenvin shouldered his rifle, peering down the barrel and firing away. He approached slowly, pushing the monster back as Balto landed strike after strike. 

The beast tried to evade, teleporting to the other side of the Well, Tenvin pulling his Warhammer from his back and lunging with a stiff, over the head downwards pound. The strike landed with a sickening crunch, the Eye screaming out and teleporting back to the center where Balto waited, firing a single arrow through its head. 

The monster whirled backwards, shrieking something terrible, before exploding into a small beam of light that recollected into the form of a very well dressed Orrian. 

The King thanked them briefly, eyes kind, before vanishing into thin air. 

“Protect me,” Trahearne ordered, channeling massive amounts of power through his body and Caladbolg at the center of the Well. White light, pure, and peaceful funneled into the water and all Tenvin wanted to do was bask in their bright rays. 

But the Undead had other plans. 

The soldiers quickly retreated into the cavern, the captain shouting something about being overrun. Ten felt overwhelmed, senses flooded with the power of the magic occurring behind him. He could barely draw his rifle, focusing his everything on aim, breathe, fire, repeat. The attack seemed endless, though it was probably just a matter of minutes. 

There was a burst of light that filled the entire cavern, a tangle of plants bursting at Trahearne`s feet and a rush of fresh air flooded outwards, plant life blooming up the walls, and the sunlight seemed brighter. 

Trahearne had succeeded. 

The attack subsided as soon as it had begun, the soldiers' cheers booming around him, but Ten still felt dazed, allowing himself to just stare up at the wonders of the magic. Life, returning to a place previously lost. Life, where darkness had once claimed. 

Anything was possible. Orr could be saved from corruption, then just maybe the dragons could fall. Just maybe, those nightmares could fade. 

Tenvin became acutely aware of someone standing directly beside him, also gazing up at the flourishing waters and walls. He dared a glance to Balto, his head tipped back, helmet in his hands, those stunning pale eyes wide in wonder, jaw slightly slack. Beautiful, deep green bark, glow fading as the adrenaline did so as well. 

“Good job killing the Eye,” Tenvin smiled and Balto blinked at him, then narrowed his eyes. 

“Of course, what was I supposed to do, let it go?” Tenvin sighed and shook his head with a small grin. “Oh Trahearne, congrats on the successful conclusion of your Wyld Hunt.” The first born was seated, looking like he could use a stiff drink and a nap. 

“Thank you Tenvinian, but that took much from me. It will be a unique challenge now, life without that weighing on,” he seemed to relax, the realization of the completion slowly dawning on him. 

“Life without a Hunt isn't so bad,” Tenvin reassured as he helped him to his feet, Balto assisting on his opposite side. 

“Perhaps now I can assist you with remembering your Hunt,” Trahearne offered and Tenvin felt Balto`s attention snap to him, sharp as a knife, and could feel the gaze that contained many questions. He couldn't look up. 

“Maybe once Zhaitan is dead,” Tenvin patted him on the back, like a grandchild trying to get their grandparent to stop rambling. 

“We need a medic over here,” Balto shouted, the cheers subsiding slightly as glances shot to him almost shamefully of their happy reactions. 

“I`m fine Balto, I`m just tired,” Trahearne tried to plead. 

“Yeah, well we are gonna make sure, aren’t we? MEDIC?” 

“I didn't need those eardrums anyways,” Tenvin muttered under his breath and Trahearne gave a weak, painful laugh. 

“Alright soldiers, back to the Fort to regroup, we have a dragon to slay. Let's move out before the Undead come back unless you lot managed to kill all of them? Didn’t think so, move out!” 

Where that elegance went when Balto opened his mouth, Tenvin had no idea.


	11. The Day of Sparring

Tenvin didn't like to talk himself up unnecessarily, but he and Balto were truly famous at this point. With two dragons taken down together, the next generation of Elder dragons in their care, the most powerful guild in Tyria, and their accomplishments from even before the Pact, they were household names.

And thus, being in the Grove was not always a private place. 

After helping Canach sweep up the nasty Caudecus business, they were granted the luxury downtime and Tenvin had somehow (even though he did know exactly how) managed to convince the bristly sylvari to return to the Grove with him. 

Two days after returning, Balto was bored out of his mind and itching to do something and as much as Tenvin enjoyed watching him flit around the house from room to room like a lost bee, he also pitied the busy man. Sometimes he would just stop and stare at a wall for a few moments, then wander off. 

So naturally, the revenant instantly agreed to some sparring practice. 

Out of mercy for Tenvin`s tiny backyard plants, they headed to the top tier practice field where several older sylvari were training some saplings in a variety of groups. 

They were both dressed in loose sylvari clothing, easy breathing in the humid climate, a breeze rustling the shading branches as Balto inspected the line of wooden training weapons. He turned to ask Tenvin which he wanted to train in and his heart leapt out of his throat as Tenvin shed off his shirt, grinning wildly. 

“How about some hand to hand combat training?” 

What were words? He gulped and nodded, following the sylvari towards the center of the practice area. Tenvin turned, pulling his vines loose for a moment, letting them fall down his shoulders before pulling them back into a tighter ponytail, arms and chest stretching as he did so. 

What was breathing again? 

“Ready, Commander?” Tenvin smiled, running his tongue over his teeth. 

“Shut up,” was all Balto could manage. 

Tenvin was the one who went on offensive first, Balto blocking smoothly and then ducking as the kick sailed over his head. He tried to focus but the sight of Ten`s abs flexing with effort, body firmly moving through the motions… thorns he was going to lose. 

Balto stumbled backwards, feeling his face flaming out and plastering his hands over his cheeks. 

“Hold on, hold on, wait, I`m not ready,” he blistered out. Tenvin looked so amused and it made him so mad. And so turned on. 

‘“Something wrong Commander?” By the Pale Tree, Balto was going to die. 

“I, uh, well, you, fucking… no, wait, I just wasn't ready, that's all,” he stammered out. 

“Oh Commander Balto, Champion Tenvinian, mind if my class watches your sparring? There is much they could learn from you two,” the sylvari instructor beamed eagerly, the small pack of saplings behind her positively vibrating with excitement. 

“You are welcome to, watch and learn,” Tenvin bowed gracefully. 

Bitch. 

The saplings fanned out, looking quickly between the two older sylvari and Balto tried to slow his heart rate. He also tried to fight his rising extreme bitterness as most of the saplings stared, unashamed, right at Tenvin. 

“Ready Commander?” Tenvin asked again and Balto narrowed his eyes. 

“Whatever, you`re gonna lose, uh, bud,” he managed. 

Great, this was just great. 

This time, Balto attacked first, driving forwards with a motion not unlike his staff forward surge. Sparring Tenvin, fighting alongside or with him, it brought a thrill to his veins. But this, this was different. This was something else entirely and he couldn't focus at all. The only motivation was to just not look like a complete fool. 

The way Tenvin`s muscles contracted and released, the way he moved smoothly with such power, that smile like fireworks in his eyes. 

It was clear after twenty minutes of non stop fighting that the saplings were growing bored, their attention waning to twiddle with flowers and grass while the two sylvari dripped in sweat, panting. Balto glanced to one sharply when he saw the sapling point quickly. 

The strike got him in the side and he arced into the air as if he was weightless, flipping head over tea kettles, and then an elbow planted into his back and he shot for the ground. 

He wasn't helpless though, twisting the moment he hit the ground, wiping Tenvin`s feet from underneath him. Tenvin gave a grunt, smirk flashing away in a split second. He hit the ground hard, but the warrior was light, rolling to his front fast, kicking forwards and taking Balto by surprise. Tenvin pinned both of his hands above his head, one knee pinning his left leg to the ground and the other knee dangerously close to his crotch. 

Balto could feel him quiver with adrenaline, eyes barely visible with dark irises, breath panting, body hot, sweat shimmering across charcoal bark skin. 

“Holy shit,” Balto rumbled deeply in his chest and Tenvin`s eyes flashed dangerously. 

They needed to be back to Tenvin`s house about ten minutes ago. 

Very unprofessionally, Tenvin pulled backwards, all but yanking Balto to his feet and the two walked quickly from the practice field, Tenvin gripping his forearm tightly. Balto didnt even spare a look at the very confused saplings and the rather pale, distressed sylvari instructor. 

Tenvin felt so alive, body heightened to every touch and movement, trying to root himself in the feeling of Balto`s arm in his grasp as he all but ran through the Grove. He was practically shaking with energy as he fumbled with the door handle, Balto finally forcing it open, shut, and slamming Tenvin against the closed door. 

Lips found each other desperately, hands running across bodies as Balto gripped a hand into his vine braids, another hand grasping his ass and pulling Tenvin against him. Bodies flushed together, breath mixing, Balto let Tenvin`s tongue swipe through his mouth.   
Balto moved forwards, hands moving down to hoist Tenvin up against the door, the warrior`s legs wrapping around his waist as Balto supported him with one knee against the door. He angled his head upwards, digging kisses and bites across his exposed neck. 

Tenvin`s soft pants spilling from his lips, moans mixing in as he rolled his hips downwards, reveling in Balto`s deep chested groan, feeling it rumble against his body and throat. Balto kissed into the crest of his collarbones, sucking marks down his body. He snaked his hands through his white hair leaves, tugging slightly as he continued to roll against his lover`s crotch. 

“Two options,” Balto instructed firmly. “I take you, right here and now, or we go to the bedroom.” 

Tenvin couldn't get out a functional word if he wanted to, body and mind too hazed and desperate. 

“Words, Tenvinian,” Balto mumbled as he tugged at his earlobe, tongue licking up from his neck upwards. 

“Please,” he moaned out in languish. Balto moved away from the door, carrying him easily up the circular stairs to the tiny bedroom. Tenvin tried his best to stay still, half fearing being dropped, but still loving the kisses being splayed across his neck and jaw until he was all but thrown onto their bed. 

Tenvin rolled over as Balto ripped both of their trousers off, discarding them over his shoulder and pressing his body down on top of Ten`s. His kisses continued down from his neck and over his spine, hands gripping at his hips and driving his half covered member against Ten`s hole. 

Thorns, the sounds leaving Ten`s mouth sounded so lost in feeling, if he was in his right mind Ten knew he would feel so embarrassed. But right there and now, the weight, the heat, feeling Balto drive against him without relief for his aching desire, his own cock pushing into the mattress with no end in sight was pushing him to craziness. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Balto moaned against him and Ten felt him sit up, pulling away and he let out a pitiful begging sound at the loss of contact. Balto gave a snort of laughter, one hand gripping his ass cheek tightly while he grabbed the lube from the nightstand with the other. 

“Ready, Champion?” He teased and Tenvin heard himself babble something incoherent, blood pounding in his ears as he arched his hips up, spreading his legs to fully present himself, vine braids coming loose and spilling across the disheveled bed, slightly obscuring his view of his dark green lover when he glanced back, mouth open in frantic pants. 

He watched, hips wiggling slightly as Balto lathered up two fingers, his left hand gripping his hips again and Tenvin gasped out as he felt two fingers slip into him, stretching and scissoring, pushing in deeper into him. He couldn't help it when he cried out and pushed his hips back against Balto, feeling the revenant`s grip tighten on his hip. Thorns, he could practically envision that satisfied smirk on his lips. 

“Patience sapling,” Balto teased, driving in his fingers again, the tip of one brushing something deep within Tenvin and a sharp cry forced its way from his lungs. Tenvin`s vision swam, cock throbbing between his legs and completely neglected. 

“Please, Balto, please, I`m, I`m gonna…” The fingers withdrew quickly and Tenvin wailed out. 

“Hold on baby, just wait,” Balto insisted, quickly grabbing the lube again and slicking himself up. 

Tenvin`s thighs were already shaking, the muscles protruding, in fact his entire body shook slightly, one hand gripping the pillows above his head tightly. He arched his back more, words and begging pouring unconsciously from his lips. 

When Balto filled him, the gasp that left his lips was heaven. He could feel every inch enter him, slowly, a slight burn at the stretch, and oh so delicious. Balto continued to drive in slowly, waiting a few moments before bottoming out, sheathed completely inside. The heat was almost unbearable, the tightness perfect. Balto was waiting for a sign from Ten that he was ready. But words were now a thing of the past. 

Tenvin pushed himself back against Balto forcefully, feeling his cock drive in deeper, brushing his prostate and pleasure trembled through his whole frame. 

Balto leaned forwards, resting his elbows on Tenvin`s left and bracing up with his right, chest pressing against Tenvin`s smooth back as he began to rock slowly into him. Pulling out, pushing back in, Tenvin always meeting up, mewls panting into the pillows. 

“Balto,” Tenvin moaned out terrifically. “Fuck me, please, break me, ahhh,” his voice broke as Balto pushed in all the deeper, picking up the pace. He planted a soft kiss at the top of his spine before pulling back and out, flipping Ten onto his back and slamming back in again. 

He wouldn't trade this view for anything in Tyria.

He was getting close, the slick tightness surrounding him pulsing as he watched Ten getting driven further and further to the edge. 

But Tenvin had been very rude at the practice field and Balto, even through his aching member, wanted revenge. 

He slowed his pace and watched Tenvin let out a full bodied groan, eyes flashing darkly, mouth askew open as he panted, trying to find words. 

“Not ready yet, Champion?” 

“Fuck,” Ten withered as Balto pinned one hand beside his head when Ten tried to grip his painful, leaking cock. 

“Such filthy words from such a smooth smile,” Balto grinned, sheathing himself deep within Ten again, taking advantage of his sudden gasp to stretch two fingers deep into Ten’s mouth. 

Ten instantly sucked on his fingers, open mouth tongue swirling through them, teeth grazing his knuckles lightly. Spit rolled down from the corners of his mouth, soaking his fingers as Balto continued slowly rolling his hips into the warrior. The mensurations, quiet pants, and moans vibrated against his fingers, the feeling going straight to his dick. 

Thorns, revenge never felt so good. 

He pulled back his fingers from Ten`s mouth, watching the way his head raised to chase after the fingers before falling back weakly. Balto gripped Ten`s straining member, the head swollen and leaking all over the smooth planes of his belly, increasing his pace again to quick, almost violent jolts. 

So close, like fire in his veins. 

Ten came all over his hand and at the same time, Balto felt him spasm around his cock, the heat and tightness becoming too much and Balto came with a long moan and pant, feeling the warmth wash all over him like a deep breath. He was still shaking when he opened his eyes again to see Ten before him, an absolute disaster. 

Cock still buried inside him, he was soaked in sweat and his own cum, mouth wet, eyes glazed over and vines a nest beneath his head. He shimmered in the dim light, golden glow shining brightly. Ten watched him through those hooded eyes, chest slowing, and a gradual smile graced his handsome face, reaching up to cup Balto`s cheek. Balto kissed into the palm of his hand before pulling out with a sick squelch. 

“Shower time?” he whispered as he leaned forwards, Tenvin`s smile darkening again as his eyes glazed over again. 

“Not yet,” Tenvin responded hazily, arms looping over his shoulder and pulling his lover back into bed.


	12. The Day of Prepartion

“Tenvinian,” Trahearne spoke softly, drawing the agent's attention from reading through his newest report. “I heard you were experimenting with new battle techniques from Doern.” 

“Oh yes, it’s a rage based circulation, though it’s not perfected and field ready yet.” 

“Just… be careful. Emotion fueled strategies have a tendency to get a hold of us,” his crinkled eyes were brimming with worry and Tenvin glanced away as he let the file down on the war table. 

“I understand, I`ll be careful.” He quickly strode from the room, taking a deep breath before hurrying down to the practice field for one last session. The attack on Zhaitan was tomorrow and he felt so incredibly nervous. 

The final push into Orr, to victory. He had to be at his sharpest, his fastest, his strongest. His steps increased quickly as he rounded the final staircase onto the fairly packed practice field, driving him into a small, open air side gated area, just out of sight. 

A long deep breath, he rooted himself to the ground, closing his eyes and letting the tension fade from his body, feeling the world come into sharp view within his mind’s eye. Tenvin felt outwards to every corner of his body, feeling the control and precision, the steadiness. And when he felt truly grounded, he drew his hammer without opening his eyes. 

He began with smooth, basic forms, flowing from one to the next with practiced ease, the footwork dancing out beneath him. He returned to his starting place, tooking another deep breath, and funneling emotion outwards from the center of his chest. It was warm, almost prickly, feeling the heat crackle outwards, letting it absorb him without burning. Controlled. 

He began the forms again, feeling the Berserker Stance channeling more power, triple the power, from previously. He swung outwards, spinning fast, and letting the war hammer smash into the ground with all of his might. His eyes snapped open on impact, the gleaming dark hammer head cracking the ground in all directions, rushing with the faint red light of the Stance. 

Standing straight again, he glanced down at himself, seeing his usual golden glow gleam bright, blood red, flashing like flames up his chest and arms, up through his vines. It was intoxicating but also strangely exhausting. 

A sharp gasp seized his attention and he yanked his gaze up to meet Balto’s, standing frozen in the opening to the small practice area, hand grasping his scythe and looking very surprised and slightly confused. 

“Ah, I`m not on fire, just a new technique,” Tenvin waved his open hand, the power releasing and Balto seemed to breathe again. 

“What can pretending to be a sylvan torch do to help you?” he snapped and strode off to a different area. 

“Thanks for the input, commander,” Tenvin called after him, returning to focusing and practicing. 

After dinner, Tenvin knew sleep wouldn't come that night. Nightmares were the last thing he needed before the big day, and so he found himself pacing the fort, noticing many who were too wired to sleep as well. He climbed higher to the top platform, clambering very ungracefully over the slanted wall to the sloped roof of the barracks, squinting in the darkness as his eyes adjusted from the bright lamps to the dark. 

He stepped forwards slowly, eyes still blinking in the nothingness when his foot caught something, followed by a hand seizing his leg. 

With a shriek that could wake the dead, Tenvin flailed, kicking out hard, losing his balance and flipping backwards onto his ass with a groan. He kicked backwards, squatting, ready to kill if needed when he eyes finally adjusted. 

He was a few inches away from a very pissed looking Balto. 

The older sylvari had, apparently, also come to the roof to escape the anxiety from below, taking a comfy spot on the roof. 

Until Tenvin stepped, then kicked him. 

“Watch your step, dumbass,” he rubbed his side where Ten had caught him. 

“Sorry Balto, I thought a Risen had got in.” 

“Do I look like a zombie to you?!” 

“You`re squishy like one, OW!” Balto smacked him lightly in the back of the head as Tenvin sat down next to him. 

It was beautiful up here, all the stars as the poison of the land slowly cleared. Orr would one day be gorgeous again. The wind was a relief from the humidity and Tenvin felt himself slowly begin to relax, hands resting on his knees in front of him. 

“Tomorrow will be interesting,” Balto murmured, almost to himself more than Tenvin. 

“Legends will be forged tomorrow,” he smiled quietly. “We have a dragon to take down.” 

“And still, so much rides on it,” Balto ran a hand through his pale leaves, obviously stressed. 

“You are not fighting alone Balto,” Tenvin looked at him, meeting his bright eyes. “We’ll finish this the same way as this all began, together.” 

“I just hope we’re enough,” Balto admitted, looking almost defeated. 

“Something tells me that we will be.” The silence that settled between them was comfortable, peaceful, and it started a whole new thought process for Tenvin. 

He had come to Orr four months ago, and in that time so much had happened. Balto had seen many sides to him since then, and so had he. The pain, fear, and terror, but also the strength, hilarity, and camaraderie that had been forged between them was a force to be reckoned with. It had always felt easy alongside Balto, even through the revenant’s bitterness, sarcasm, and edge. 

And those three qualities were what drove him on to be a top notch fighter. A lump gathered, butterflies pooling in Tenvin`s stomach as he thought of the coming battle, the fearful possibilities of what was to come. 

They could die. It could be the end. No, he wouldn't let himself continue that train of thought. That spiral was a long one, dark, and dangerous. 

“Don`t die tomorrow,” he found himself saying, uncharacteristically quiet. Balto seemed taken by surprise at the comment. 

“I don’t plan on it. And… and you too,” he trailed off and Tenvin looked up from staring at the ground in front of him. Balto seemed to be lost in thought again, as one sometimes did when caught up in mortality. He took in the planes of his face, the dark green bark and faint magenta glow that shimmered like fireworks beneath his skin. 

So beautiful. 

Balto blinked at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape and with horror Tenvin realized he had spoken aloud. A flush spread across the revenant`s face, glancing away and swallowing hard, shifting in place and Tenvin’s heart took off. 

Maybe he should just act like he hadn't said anything. It would pass. It was fine. Completely fine. 

“Tenvin,” Balto said stiffly and Tenvin took a deep breath, turning to face him to find lips meeting his. 

Balto was kissing him. 

Gentle, soft, just lips on his, his eyes closed and Tenvin found himself completely unable to move, heart rate pounding in his ears. As soon as it started, Balto sat back, flush brighter, stuttering the formation of words that sounded almost like an apology. It warmed his heart, no one had probably ever seen the revenant like this. 

Balto was never unsure of himself, and he certainly never did anything not thought through. 

Tenvin threw caution to the wind, softly turning Balto to face him again by a finger to his chin, leaning forwards to kiss him in turn. 

It was no rush but there was a definite sense of growing desperation. As if they didnt act the whole world would fall apart beneath them. 

The kiss deepened, Tenvin letting Balto`s tongue sweep into his mouth, tangling together with him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling hands hesitantly settle on his hips, gripping slightly. Tenvin pulled back, sucking on Balto`s lower lip and staring at him with heavy, hooded eyes. His lips shone red under the dim starlight, so enticing. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, until tiredness finally tugged at Tenvin`s body. 

“We have four hours until we move out,” Balto said groggily. “We should probably get some rest-” 

“Sleep with me,” Tenvin blurted out and they both flushed bright red as Tenvin scrambled for words. “Like, just sleeping, you know, resting of the eyes, because we’ll need our strength and all and everything, yeah…” 

Great. 

“Sure,” Balto smiled slightly and they stood on uneasy legs, making their way back to Tenvin`s room. 

The sun would rise and they fight for Tyria, their lives, and each other.


	13. This is what we do to Suckers.

Agent Tenvinian was going to get it good one of these days. Balto wasn't sure what it was that kept the warrior bounced back and eagerly chasing after his nerves. 

But sitting here in the belly of a mountain, home to the Vigil, getting briefed on something they've seen a thousand times, Balto's usually select and kept temper was getting plucked expertly in front of everyone without Tenvin having to say anything.

Every time Balto would look over, he'd see his six-shooter displaying something so tantalizing. It genuinely pissed him off. Even more so when he would give the man a warning glare, only to receive in return a sly smile. Protected by the distance of the table that stretched them both yards away.

Balto, when he wasn't speaking, was listening, or trying to anyway. It started when he would comb over the sight of Tenvin's tongue swirling around a sweet candy. Narrowing his eyes when he got the chance, he changed his mind, thinking it must have been sour with how much saliva was accumulating throughout the man's mouth. 

Tenvin knew when Balto's eyes were on him because the Commander had to turn his head away from the podium just enough to be out of place amongst the others who were undistracted and being active participants. 

Balto hated it. 

It made him shift in his seat every time. 

Watching those teeth tease and scrape across the hardened candy, that tongue slicking over those gorgeous ivories for any delicious residue.

When Tenvin moved to adjust the sucker, Balto caught a glimpse of an all too familiar expression. One he was only blessed with when he was fucking the daylight out of the poor man. 

Eyes widening in response, he couldn't keep himself from reacting. His clenched fist thwapping against the table, and his head jerking away from the display as quickly as he was capable. Having drawn some onlookers' attention, he made a sweeping motion with his hand like he was whisking something off the table and onto the floor. 

With his other hand clenched tight and covering his pursed lips, he vaguely registered the eyes that were once on him returning to the speaker, and with them, he tried to follow. 

The distraction of Tenvin leaning back, more relaxed than ever, made Balto feel as though the man was proud of himself. Balto huffed out a long sigh, trying to compartmentalize his pent up frustration. 

'I'll just ignore him. He hates that shit. That'll fix this.' he thought to himself. 

And for a solid three minutes, that worked. And not because Balto wanted it to. 

Tenvinian had leaned forward to whisper something into the ear next to him, they shared an exchange that looked quite serious, and it helped ease Balto's rattled self-control.

When he could get back into the swing of being an attentive listener, he unwillingly glanced over to Tenvin, some unnatural pull on his head drawing him in. 

Just for Balto to witness; Tenvin, rested and rolled the sucker on his tongue, displayed in such a way, perfect for receiving a few taps from the tangy confectionery. The wight made a slight sound that only Balto could hear, so fixated and familiar with what precisely the agent was trying to replicate. 

When the sable man clenched the candy between his sharp teeth, showing off how perfect he was, even down to his oral hygiene. Balto fought off an aggressive shiver thinking about those very fangs on his skin, biting, moaning into his skin. That hot breath making the air between them impossibly more desirable. And gods, that tongue, sopping in a mix of their fluids while displaying it to him. 

"Fuck," Balto breathed out; lucky for him, someone at the table had raised their voice in question just then. Something that he didn't quite hear, but when everyone had begun rising from their seats, he simply sat there, waiting for the room to clear out. Watching as Tenvin did the same, with torture methods still in play, those bright eyes of his almost looked down on him. And that was Balto's most significant source of frustration.

When only a few people were left, and the group had cleared out, Balto was stiff, in more ways than just one when he stood, and his eyes never left the man until he was out of the room. 

Tenvin was nonchalant when he followed, shoulders rolled back, and his arms relaxed. And when he saw Balto eye him sharply before stalking through another door. His mischievous side bubbled with joy despite the agitation clear as day on the Commander's face. 

There was another hallway through the door, except it was filled with people coming and going from sector to sector, books lining the walls, and artifacts lying about. 

When he approached the revenant who had his arms crossed and an impatient air about him, Tenvin didn't say anything; instead, he stood there across from the man, waiting to hear something that would make all this worth it. 

Balto was bold when he ripped the sucker right out of Tenvin's mouth. The stunned look on his face was enough to bring a malicious grin to the older man's face. With the sucker in clear view, the man gestured to the room they stood outside, "Go."

Tenvin's eyes flickered from the man's words to his sucker, then his own smile developed, and he let himself into the room. 

When Balto eventually came in behind him, the revenant was already rolling the candy around in his mouth, and his hands were artfully locking the door behind them. 

Tenvin made a noise, similar to pouting when he witnessed Balto enjoying his candy. The small space didn't give either of them room to do much but stand. As Tenvin looked around, he figured the closet was mostly used for spare paper. 

Before he could investigate further, Balto closed in on his already constricted space, the man's arms crowding him in against the wall. "You satisfied?" he hissed, the sucker whipped sporadically around in his mouth. Side to side clacking against his teeth with pent up energy like he was itching for Tenvin to try and say something smart to top this evening off with a cherry.

Tenvin, in turn, grinned, "...well, It would be better if you gave me my lollipop back." And when he reached up to reacquire it. Balto was rough when he grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around, forcing him against the wall with a hand pressing between his shoulder blades.

"Did no one teach you not to tease the dog?" Balto derides, deliberate when he takes hold of both of the man's wrists and pins them to the wall in front of him. His own attention was more fixated on rutting the problem Tenvin created against the mischievous man's ass. 

Tenvin released a moan that was quickly shut down when Balto's hand clamped down around his mouth and pulled his head back, arching his spine. "Quiet. You don't want the whole fort knowing you're getting corrected in this kinda way," he whispered in his ear, "unless you'd prefer that sort of thing?"

Tenvin offered an apologetic look in response, eyes straining to look the man in the eye when he talked. "N-o," Tenvin croaked, trying to keep his voice level and unaffected as he spoke through the man's hand.

"You sure?" Balto asked; the sharp smack of the sucker being removed from his mouth brought a shudder down Tenvin's spine. "Cause I know of a way that'll help you out," he growled, not even bothering to hear the man out fully before he stuffed his mouth, returning the man's candy to him and shoving his head away from him. 

Having the sucker on his taste buds again brought him some clarity, something else to focus on aside from the dizzying sensation of Balto's restrained and angry length searching for what it was needing. His own cock beginning to call for attention. 

"Don't move," Balto commanded.

And before Tenvin could even think to offer a foolish verbal response, he felt Balto tug at his flaxen armor, roughly shrugging it off just enough to gain access to a final layer of clothing on Tenvin's body.

Tenvin's body ran hot, breath already picking up to be more drawn out and eager in preparation for what was to come. Any hint of wanting to disobey was overridden when he felt how no-nonsense Balto was on handling him. Hands ripping at his gear just borderline damaging. 

Balto was impatient. Eager to do many things. From viciously digging into the man to getting all our revenge and leaving the man here tied up and unfinished. So many thoughts raced through his head. A racehorse at the gate waiting for the gate to crash back. He wasn't going to pay Tenvin's opinions any mind. The man brought this on himself.

When both men were free from obstruction. The sound of Balto groaning out just under his breath and the electrifying sensation of his warm cock softly grinding circles against the rim of his where he wanted it most. 

When the door had released a short rap that was loud enough to snap him from his steadily consuming haze. Tenvin was now acutely aware of what he looked like, partially bent over into a wall with his armor and clothing down around his legs with the pact commander just behind him with his angry cock out on his ass. It made him tense as he watched traffic move on the other side of the door. 

Balto whispered something in his ear, "Maybe you should have thought a little bit more about what you were doing, agent." His hand came up to take away the sucker again and fed it into his mouth also, disregarding the way Tenvin's saliva dripped over them.

Nerves lit with anxiety made the Commander's advances that much more potent. "I still hold all the power here, you know?" Tenvin responded, seeing through the haze enough to spit some nonsense he wasn't planning on sharing.

He felt more than heard Balto silently lift his head and contemplate if he seriously listened to the man right. Did the man suffer a concussion this morning before all this happened? 

Fisting locks of his vines in an unforgiving grasp, Balto tugged Tenvin's head back, his spine flush against the revenant's chest.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Balto snarled, teeth bared with a warning before his ivories crushed down the candy into nothing.

Tenvin shuddered at the thought of the strength behind it being the type to dig into his flesh instead. His body betrayed his attitude.

Flicking the stick against the wall in front of Tenvin's view. Balto wasted no more time; his decision was made for him, driving two fingers down Tenvin's throat in such a way that had the warrior moaning out.

Balto growled out a warning, "what the hell did I just say?" His lips and teeth teasing the younger man's ear, "Don't tell me you forgot already?" His words dripped in a condescending tone.

With his head being forced back by Balto's unrelenting fingers to rest against the Commander's shoulder plate. All he could offer out in response were a few rushed breaths, mouth open, and tongue eager to greet the intrusion. 

When Tenvin felt something cold against the rim of his ass, he jerked only a little as Balto continued teasing the muscle with circles; a low, amused sound reached his ear. In the corner of his eye, he could see Balto smile, something toothy and sadistic as his eyes were kept trained on the warrior's mouth. 

That was until Balto covered his eyes with his opposite hand. His soaked digits were unconcerned if Tenvin was ready or not as he delved them into his Sylvari. 

Tenvin, taken back by the sudden change, had him fight off a moan that ripped through his throat. His hand clung to Balto's forearm as if it would keep him grounded. His mind was already dizzying as it tried not to overthink merely standing. 

Having Balto prepare him in this dark closet, nothing but a simple wooden door could be kicked down like paper to keep them from being found out. He was even worried that their luminous bodies would give them away. 

He couldn't relax enough to fully enjoy what was happening. Maybe that was the point, Balto getting payback tenfold like he always did. 

"Has anyone seen Agent Tenvin?" Someone asked in passing, hurriedly rushing down the hall. 

As the two stopped to listen in, their ears keen to what was happening just outside, they overheard more.

"No, you could try finding marshal Trahearne?"

"Trahearne? Is he even supposed to be here?"

"Look, I just go where I'm told. I don't know anything more than that." The two voices trailed off down the hall. 

And Balto huffing out his amusement and a caught breath, "Enough of this.." he began, his fingers trading out, and Tenvin could hear the sound of saliva being carefully placed in the right places as the Commander tried to give Tenvin the best fighting chance in the circumstance.

Tenvin clasped a hand over his mouth when he felt Balto's swollen frustration pressed up against him. Slow, much slower than they usually do, the burning sensation was a bit stronger this time. He was a few breaths short from panic. 

Feeling Balto hiss in his ear and his arms coming up around him, supporting him. He was gentle when his lips lapped at his neck. Softly kissing his ear, "relax for me, sweetheart."

Tenvin tried; he really did. 

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Balto whispered, his voice low and reassuring.

And when Tenvin did, just enough to let Balto in, Tenvin's worries flew from the room. A choked sound was the only thing that left him through the constant sharp intakes for air. 

Balto clenched his teeth, biting at his lip to keep his own voice down. With Tenvin clamping down over his member so intensely, it was almost painful physically and emotionally. The idea that his mate was so uncomfortable made his heart sink. Regardless, his eyes were keen on the warrior's behavior, watching as the man didn't even stop to breathe out. As Balto wedged himself only part of the way in, he stopped to try and support his lover. 

Tenvin's legs were already starting to quiver and shake, relying mostly on Balto's arms to stay upright. 

Taking the warrior's hand and coaxing it to his member, he softly encouraged him to take his pleasure into his own hands. "You're alright, do whatever it is you need, baby." Balto hushed. 

Tenvin was visibly relaxing, his breath settling down as the intrusion halted. For a moment, all he wanted was Balto's hands around him, holding him and keeping him safe. With the Commander's teeth at his unguarded neck, licking and tasting his skin, he couldn't keep his hand around his own cock from moving.

It wasn't before long when Tenvin started fucking himself on Balto's erect length. His breath panting and heating the space they shared. The closed room wasn't much for ventilation. 

When Balto's obsessive nipping and teeth scraping turned into all-out biting, Tenvin had the sense in mind to tell that the man couldn't keep himself uninvolved for long. 

As the two began feeding off of one another, both chasing a need with renowned hunger. A shout from beyond the door stopped both men cold. 

"Commander!" A few footsteps raced past the door. "Are you down here?!" They holler.

Tenvin, being ripped from his pleasure again, was instantly snapped back into Balto's embrace when the man latched onto the back of his neck just behind the vines. His teeth clenched down angrily into Tenvin's skin. An angry growl ripping through the Commander as his body pressed down against Tenvin, shielding his shivering body from the world around them.

Footsteps came running back, stopping just outside the door and pacing. "Dammit, why is it only me who can't ever find them?" The individual asked themselves, feeling powerless before bounding off elsewhere.

As Balto unhinged his jaw from the man's neck, his lips were felt against his skin as he spoke, "I didn't say you could stop." He warned before he began sucking at the terrible mark he'd already made.

Fingertips digging harshly into his hip, as he rocked the warrior back and forth onto his cock, gradually he felt Tenvin began to relax again. Catching up on pleasure forgotten. 

It wasn't long before Balto heard another hindrance approach. To keep his mate distracted and hazed out of his mind, he made sure to give the man a firm reminder to drown out the world on the other side of the door. 

Fingers diving into his mouth again, teasing and playing with the man's tongue as he pried open the man's jaw. Listening to those gorgeous open-mouthed pants and choked moans made it harder for him to keep his own head clear. 

Tenvin eventually became too tired to worry. And giving in and letting Balto take care of everything felt better than any high. 

Having realized how out of his head Tenvin had become, moans beginning to leave the warrior's throat without restraint. He bit along the sensitive flesh of his neck, wiring the man to pay attention, "your only job is to keep quiet. That's all you have to do." He groaned out at his ear.

Tenvin tried to form a response that sounded closer to 'Yes, sir.' It made the Commander double take. His heart leaped at the concept. Snapping his hips forward involuntarily. 

Seeing Ten so drowned out and helpless ignited something in Balto's chest. There was a fire that was brewing, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to ever stop. His ears were carefully attuned to the outside world, and finding that right stoke made the man just a little louder and more pliant in his hands. 

When he started repeatedly nailing the man over and over. He almost didn't recognize when Tenvin seized up, muscles tensing and his breath halting. Balto was quick to support the man as he quivered and struggled to keep standing up through his orgasm, his hands flying to hold the man close to him.

Tenvin all but collapsed against the revenant, worn out physically and mentally. Huffing out shaky breaths of air. Like he just witnessed a near-death experience. 

Balto was gentle when he nosed his lips against the back of the man's ear, kissing softly as he waited for Tenvin to recollect himself. "Good boy." He purred. "Did so good for me." 

Tenvin shivered the overwhelming feeling of relief took him over, and he couldn't fight the tears from welling in his eyes. 

As Balto removed himself from within his partner. He made sure Tenvin had an excellent firm standing on his own before he started tucking his still rock hard cock back into the safety of his clothing and armor. 

Before he began finding the pieces to his warrior and trying to put them back together. He turned the man around, leaving the man leaned back against the wall. He dropped down on a knee, gently taking Tenvin's steadily retreating cock into his mouth. Sucking on him for all it was worth.

Tenvin resorted to biting into his hand to keep the sudden yelp from escaping. He wanted the Commander to stop, but the gentle act made his heart full.

Thankfully Balto wasn't persistent despite the obvious lusting still heavy in his eyes. Kindly tucking the man's cock into his clothing, and he helped situate the quivering man before standing back up. 

Balto wrapped his arms around the warrior and pulled Tenvin against him as he relaxed against the wall, hoping it was a little easier on the man's wobbly knees.  
All Tenvin felt like doing was hiding his face into the man's neck, clear of any cold armor. He wanted to be closer. 

Tenvin's voice was raspy when he tried to speak quietly. "What about-" 

Balto was quicker on the draw as he snatched up Tenvin's wandering hand and gently weaved his fingers between them, keeping them from stroking along his still needy cock. "Hush about that." He smiled gently, "Besides," he peered over the man's shoulder at the copious amounts of cum that were littered over the wall and on a couple stacks of paper. He fought his grin, trying to be as respectful as possible for the sad souls who were going to find such a surprise. "I got mine. Trust me." Balto teased. 

Tenvin frowned and didn't even want to look at the mess made. 

Balto chuckled and gave the man quick, delicate kisses to his cheek and over an eyelid. As if it would comfort him and reassure him.

It was safe to say who was smiling back at the table, Balto watching the warrior out of the corner of his eye looking lethargic and mentally blown out as he struggled to get comfortable sitting down.


	14. The Day of Accidents

He was bored. So incredibly bored. Everything he wanted to do, he couldn't because he was on as Trahearne had put it very aggressively “rest.” 

Did that last raid leave him a little roughed up? Sure, everyone has bad days. And his arm didn't even hurt that much anymore, honestly. So now the Pale Reavers were off on some fun mission deep into Orr clearing out Risen and he was stuck here without any of his sylvari friends. Even Lain had gone with them. 

Tenvin drifted around Fort Trinity like a ghost, but the scenery just made him feel so depressed. He had only been in Orr for three weeks and already this place was getting to him. Everything was dreary and dying, poisoned from the inside out. It made his bark itch. 

After several hours of trying to find something to do, he finally gave up and made his way to Trahearne’s office to ask for anything. Even paperwork. He had tried to help at the docks but apparently they had “strict orders from the Marshal that Agent Tenvinian was under no circumstances to help unloading, or anything.” 

Yeah, he nearly lost his left arm. It happens. Everyone has had that. But he hadn’t, it was just an elbow and shoulder double sprain. Whatever. 

Something about the only available medication being Charr Tranquilizers had made quite the impression on the Marshal as he, the Commander, and a handful of soldiers had to half carry, half babysit the Agent all the way back from Malchor’s Leap. 

There were a few soldiers who kept shaking their heads when he passed. It was probably fine. He probably didn’t say something stupid. 

Probably. 

Tenvin kicked open the door to Trahearne’s office to make a statement only to find the Commander slumped in his little chair. He didn’t so much as twitch, sound asleep on the corner of the desk. 

Tenvin’s day was instantly made. 

He tried hard not to laugh as he slowly crept over, sniggering under his breath as he stood right behind Balto, watching his slow breathing, eyelashes fluttering in his dreams. Tenvin swallowed down his leaping heart at the peaceful sight. 

He squatted down and pinched Balto in the ass through the chair. 

The Mists exploded around him, Balto leaping to his feet with powers raging, letting out the least manly shriek Tenvin had ever heard. He fumbled for a weapon, settling on the heaviest looking file folder, and whipped around and caught Tenvin upside the head with it. 

Tenvin, dying of laughter and wheezing, let out a very unattractive “umph” and fell back flat on his ass, papers spilling everywhere from the folder. Blinking stupidly and grinning like a fool, he smiled up at Balto. 

Who looked like someone just told him he had to kill Zhaitan by himself. No. With just a squad of quaggan. 

“You’re a piece of shit,” Balto’s voice cracked and Tenvin laughed again, gasping for air. 

“You just, hahaha, went AHHH, like a dying goose, by the Pale Tree that was fantastic,” Tenvin doubled over in laughter. 

“Just get up and get out, GET OUT,” Balto pointed to the door. 

Tenvin, still laughing too hard to breathe, tried to stand. But his foot stepped on a loose pile of papers, sliding out in front of him into a straight split. 

Now, Tenvin was very limber, the stretch actually feeling quite good. 

But that god awful tearing noise as his pants split was not a good sound. 

The two sylvari stared at each other in dead silence for a moment, just the sound of breathing and stunned stares to occupy the room. 

“Did… did you just rip your pants?” 

“No!” Tenvin shrieked, slightly horrified. 

“Dude, you just ripped your pants. That our your dick just tore in two.” Tenvin scrambled to his feet, half still slipping on the papers. 

“It’s fine,” he coughed. 

“Wait, let me check, you just fucking tore your pants,” Balto grinned ear to ear, moving closer. 

“No, no, stop it, Balto, asshole!” Tenvin shouted, trying to get away from him as Balto kicked the door shut to shut off his escape. Tenvin managed to get to the other side of the desk when Balto snagged him by the back of the neck of his armor, pulling him sharply backwards. 

Tenvin let out a very sexy choking, hacking noise like a Krytan Drakehound getting sick. 

Balto, trying to keep the wrestling, fighting, thrashing, and cursing Tenvin from escaping, up ended him on the desk, hoisting one leg over his shoulder with a wicked grin to see the massive tear through Tenvin’s pants. 

“I knew it!” Balto laughed. 

The door opened. 

Trahearne stood there, face contorting very quickly through shock, anger, confusion, and finally settling on very not amused. 

Papers were everywhere. Tenvin was splayed across his desk, one leg straight up in the air, Balto between his legs, holding said legs open, and both breathless. 

“Hi Marshal-” 

“It’s not what it looks like-” 

“GET OUT,” Trahearne pointed sharply. 

“I swear Trahearne, we weren’t doing, uh, anything, you know,” Balto stumbled over words as he shoved Tenvin away in his panic. He watched in despair as Tenvin went head over tea kettles across the desk with a shriek, falling off the other side of the desk with a deafening thunk, papers exploding upwards like a smoke bomb. 

“Oh yes, I expect you were just investigating Agent Tenvinian’s pants,” Trahearne rolled his eyes. 

“Well, now that you mention it,” Tenvin chirped from the floor, just laying there. 

“GET OUT NOW,” Trahearne yelled again and Balto slinked out like a scolded fern hound, even with head drooped low he stood almost a foot taller than Trahearne as he passed by. “I expect my soldiers and Commander to act properly, save it, I don’t want to hear it,” he spoke over Tenvin who kept gesturing at his crotch and trying to say something. “Agent, you’re on rest, I expect you not to do any extracurricular activities on your time off.” 

“I did a split though-” 

“Good for you, now get out sapling!” Tenvin walked sadly out, the door slamming behind him. Balto stood at the bottom of the ramp looking very unamused, like a just dried cat from a bath. Tenvin dissolved into laughter as he patted the taller sylvari on the shoulder as he passed. 

“What happened, the Marshal never yells,” a soldier asked curiously. 

“The Commander ripped my pants” Tenvin yelled and then ran before Balto could react. 

“You’re fucking dead Agent, you want ripped pants? I’ll show you fucking ripped pants.” 

“Oh don’t threaten me with a good time Commander, I knew you’d be violent in bed,” he shrieked over his shoulder. Balto let out a yell, grabbing a rock from off the ground and slinging it at the back of the warrior’s head. Tenvin turned to yell something else, the rock hitting him square between the eyes. 

“Commander, if you kill Agent Tenvinian I will send you back to the Grove right now,” Trahearne yelled from his doorway.


	15. The Day of Breaking

They had been so busy, so unforgivably busy every single day and Tenvin was exhausted. If he had thought the Orr campaign was tiring, everything that had happened after was worse. Ever since Lion’s Arch was destroyed by Scarlet, and then everything was thrown into chaos none of them had a single moment of quiet. 

And for someone who longed to keep busy, even this was too much. 

The worst part by far though was that he and Balto were needed in different places. The Commander, now an established living legend, was required everywhere for fighting, political input, and continuing on the Pact. While Tenvin was sent to the far reaches of Tyria for weeks at a time for Whisper business when he wasn’t escorting Priory members through Orr on their continued efforts to heal the land and cleanse the land. 

He ached, in many ways, for his love. 

Most times when they finally had a night to themselves, they were too tired to do anything except collapse in each other’s arms. Every time was a sickly sweet reminder of how much he missed Balto: his scent, his eyes, his warm smile when no one else was around, arms that were always there just for him. 

Tenvin, for the first time, was afraid of losing someone. 

What hadn’t helped him at all was when he returned to Trinity from being gone for three weeks to Ascalon for a Whisper mission. He strode in Trahearne’s office door to see if Balto was there when he walked into a mission report in progress. 

Balto had returned. With his newly assigned squad. With a sylvari he recognized. 

Her name was Rosaline, beautiful, cute, small, petite. She was sassy and bright eyed, full of life. She was, in essence, the opposite of Tenvin, who always felt hulking, towering, quiet, and slightly nasty beside the bright pink woman. She was an excellent archer, and a great addition to Balto’s squad but that didn’t stop the way his stomach lurched unpleasantly. 

A Vigil soldier in Balto’s squad was giving the report, Balto chiming in when needed, or rather rudely interrupted with a retort he found important in that exact moment. 

Tenvin didn’t miss the way that Rosaline laughed at everything he said, standing so closely next to him. He was souring by the second. When Balto said something and flashed a smile to Rosaline to see her reaction, Tenvin felt something snap inside him. He fully pushed open the door, no longer caring about interrupting and everyone jumped slightly at the sudden entrance. 

If he had felt large before compared to her, he felt monstrous now. He had known Rosaline for a long time, had helped train her as a sapling, and he always found her overwhelming sweetness so utterly fake. He despised her. 

Perhaps it was because she was delicate, and the world saw her as someone to adore and take care of, while Tenvin, tall, lean, and strong, he was fine on his own. 

Like he didn’t need being taken care of. 

“Agent Tenvinian, welcome back,” Trahearne smiled brightly. “I have a new mission I’d like to assign you to…” 

“I’m done,” he snapped viciously, surprised at even his own tone. He had never been this enraged in his life and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Balto. “I don’t even have time to breathe anymore Trahearne,” he threw titles to the wind. “I thought once the dragon was done I’d be able to actually enjoy life again. So I’m done, I’m not some mindless slave,” he tossed a file on the table with a report he had been handed to drop off when he arrived. Trahearne looked pale, shocked, and then a dark look spread across his face. 

“Don’t use that tone with me, Agent,” he growled and Tenvinian straightened himself, cocking his head slightly to the side. He felt his chest grow hot, felt the familiar sensation of the Berserker beneath the surface. He felt uncontrollable. “Get in line and go cool off. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Tenvin huffed loudly, turning sharply on his heel for the door. He sent his darkest, cruelest glare to Balto who stared in confusion and then also darkened. 

“Tenvin,” Balto called. 

“Have fun with your squad, Commander,” Tenvin said snidely. He knew it was too much. But he couldn’t care. 

It had been a year since Zhaitan and a year since they had been more than just side eyeing friends, four months since they had sex, and two months and 15 days since that had kissed. He was on edge, mentally, physically. And so tired of being strong. 

Tenvin went straight for the training field at the center of the Fort to blow off steam. There were several squads of Vigil soldiers training, one asking him as he passed by if he wanted to spa them. He ignored them, to their surprise, and headed straight for the open center. He drew his hammer and just exploded. Literally. He let the Berserker out in all directions, the red flames washing over him, throbbing in intensity. 

There was a reason it had to be controlled. 

It had been a very strange day already. The mission had gone well, and Rosaline was fitting into the squad well, but Balto felt uneasy. She was so close, all the time, and even when he snapped at her, she just laughed and said he was funny. Nothing he did or said scared her off. And it unnerved him. So when Tenvin had come in, bitterly enraged, Balto felt truly at a loss of what to do. But even then, with everyone knowing they were lovers, Rosaline just moved closer. Her head barely came up to his shoulder. 

While Tenvin, he seemed massive in his anger, smoldering darkly. Balto had never seen him like this. Ever. He hoped that maybe he’d go blow off steam and they’d talk later. Civilly, of course. 

The door to the office burst open again and a soldier tripped inside, breathless from running, and in absolute panic looked to Balto and Trahearne.   
“Agent Tenvinian has lost it! He’s burning up the practice field. Anymore and the Fort might catch fire!” 

Balto instantly sprinted from the room, clutching the railing as he stared out over the center. You couldn’t miss Tenvin. 

He was consumed. 

Balto tore down the stairs, vaulting over the bottom railing into the ring, drawing his staff as he went and was forced to block a blast of flames and wind force when he landed. 

Tenvin was burning, the Berserker unleashed in full, red flames flickering up his chest and arms, but even his eyes were pure flames, black flames that shimmered and moved. Tendrils of the magic danced down his loose vines, and Balto could see that parts of his armor were dissolving and melting, dripping down his body. It even affected his hammer, usually swirling blues and greens were now reds and yellows. The ground beneath his feet was scorched and cracked like a meteorite had hit. 

“Tenvin!” he shouted and the man turned to look at him with those unfamiliar eyes. Fear, a feeling Balto rarely felt, overcame him in a cold wave. This was Tenvin in a way he had never seen. 

He didn’t know this man. 

“Come on Ten, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he yelled again, voice shaking slightly. The flames licked higher. 

“I’m always fine,” he growled, approaching slowly with his war hammer in hand. “No one cares, I am always fine,” he bit on the word, gnashing like a feral animal. 

“Tenvin, you’’ll destroy the fort! I know you don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“Why? Because I’m a giant? Because I’m destructive? I have to take care of myself after all.” 

“Stop this, or I’ll make you,” Balto threatened, adjusting his stance. 

“It’d be the most attention I’ve gotten from you in weeks.” That stung, and Balto wasn’t ready when Tenvin attacked. Fueled by his unhinged rage, Balto barely had time to dodge as the war hammer smashed into the ground, a massive crack splitting the rock open. Tenvin turned and Balto lunged, using the Mist to teleport to Ten’s opposite side. He twisted the Mists around himself and gripped onto Ten with all his might in a vice like hug hold. 

“Let it out,” Balto whispered into his ear, ignoring the Berserker flames that threatened to incinerate him. Tenvin screamed, a painful, enraged sound that echoed through the fortress and the bay just outside. Flames poured higher and hotter and Balto fought with everything he had to hold on and keep up the Mists defensive layer. The energy that came from Ten was terrifying, but more so was the emotion. How much pain was he in? Tenvin gave one last anguished, frustrated, despairing howl and the flames vanquished into the air. He went limp in Balto’s arms, all energy gone as he just fell forwards, head drooped without any desire to stand. 

It was so, so quiet. No one breathed, everyone watched, everyone waited to see what would happen. Balto looked up to Trahearne on the ramparts, watching with an unreadable expression. Rosaline was next to him, hands over her mouth in horror. In fact, most people looked afraid and unnerved. 

Tenvinian was, undoubtedly, one of the most powerful sylvari in Tyria. Not that anyone had doubted, but now they truly knew. That the happy, pleasant face was just one of many masks. And here, exhausted, frustrated, and drained was the real Tenvin. Someone afraid, someone angry, someone who had held himself up, alone, for so long that when he was falling, there was no one there to catch him. 

Balto felt his stomach sink and a self anger rise within his chest. He should have been there more. Being the Commander was his duty, but being Tenvin’s lover was equally as important. He should have seen the sign way in advance. People don’t explode without warning. 

“I’m fine,” Tenvin muttered, settling on his feet and pushing away from Balto. “Whatever.” 

“I’m coming with you,” Balto reached out to grab his arm. Tenvin didn’t even try to throw him off, his gaze far, far away. He fell into Balto’s lead, slowly tripping over his feet through the Fortress and to Balto’s chambers. He shut the door behind them, Tenvin standing motionless in the center of the room. 

“Come on, let’s get you some rest,” Balto said gently. No reaction. “Ten?” 

“Does…” his voice trailed off and Balto moved closer to see tears slowly streaming down Ten’s haggard face. “Do you ever want someone delicate?” he whispered brokenly. “Someone to protect, and coddle, and…” he wiped at his face. 

“No,” Balto said simply. “I have you to protect and coddle.” 

“But I’m not some cute little sylvari whimsy. I’m not small and petite, I’m… thorns, I’m the same height as you and built like an oak tree.” 

“I wouldn’t change anything about you Ten. Not a single thing, not your height, your build, your fighting abilities. You know me. I’m difficult, I’m sharp, I’m, well, an asshole.” Ten gave a huffed laugh. “You’re the first person I’m not afraid I’ll accidentally crush, physically and mentally.” 

“I guess I just had too much time to think in Ascalon,” Ten was slowly recovering, eyes puffy. “And I came to the realization that you had no reason to like me. I mean… I drove you insane when we first met. I stole your Orrian spoon, I embarrassed you in front of everyone. And I know you HATE being yelled at and I can name off the top of my head 9 times Trahearne has scolded you because of me. And that doesn’t even include the desk incident-” Balto moved closer, cupping his cheek gently and kissing Tenvin gingerly, just a brushing of lips, It was probably the most gentle thing he had ever done. 

Tenvin just blinked at him stupidly. 

“Why did you miss me?” Balto barked a laugh. 

“Because I love you, idiot.” 

“But I’m not-” 

“If you say one more self deprecating thing, I will cut out your tongue,” he snapped. 

“But it’s true, I’m not-” Balto turned sharply, snatching up a dropped scarf on his desk from a mission a few weeks ago to the Shiverpeaks, roughly dragging Tenvin to the bed, shoving him down, and looping the scarf through the bed frame with one hand. After securing it, the sylvari beneath him still complaining and whining, he pushed up his shirt into Tenvin’s mouth. Tenvin made an angry sound, brow furrowed but unable to remove the improvised gag. 

“Not a word, you understand?” he growled into Tenvin’s ear and reveled in his shiver. Balto sat back to admire his quick work. The red scarf looped and pinning Tenvin’s hands above his head, shirt deep in his mouth, golden eyes sharp and intrigued, vines still loose and spread out over the pillow from the fight. His chest was already heaving and Balto felt sharp desire take over him. It had been so long. 

And something about Tenvin being helpless before him made him tremble. 

Ten made a sort of muffled sound that sounded close to a “untie me, bitch,” but Balto pretended not to understand. He leaned forwards slowly again, letting his body rest down on the sylvari, letting his body drag against his as he leaned his face into Ten’s neck. He breathed in his scent before biting down, hard. Ten let out a strangled noise, straining against the restraints, and Balto reached up and slam his hands against the headboard roughly as he kissed over the red bite mark, sucking more marks further down, rising to bite at his ear lobe, letting his heightened, deep breathes echo in Ten’s ear. 

He didn’t miss how he shivered every time. 

Balto switched sides, kissing lovingly into Tenvin’s prominent collarbones before littering bites across them, rising with each bite and kissing over the glaring marks. Ten let out a constant stream of wanton moans, a sort of strained sound as he was trying to stop himself. 

“Look at you, so helpless. I bet you like this, don’t you, fucking whore,” he snarled and Ten shivered, trying to move against him. “Don’t fucking try it. You’re nothing, nothing compared to me, you know that?” Ten’s eyes rolled as he shimmered with pleasure. “Such a whore,” Balto said smugly as he moved further done, pulling the armor pieces from Ten’s body roughly. He shed his own armor and clothing as quickly as he could. 

Balto settled between Ten’s legs, biting and lapping up the inside of his thighs, hands gripping tightly into his hips to keep him from grinding upwards. He thoroughly ignored Tenvin’s weeping dick, hot and hard between his legs. He finished another rough bite when he glanced up to check on Ten. The shirt was soaked through with spit, rolling down his chin, eyes glazed. Helpless. 

“You like this?” he said darkly. “Someone controlling you, fucking useless. No one else wants this filthy body of yours. Ha,” he bit out a laugh. “You want to talk yourself down, well I’ll do it for you.” Ten didn’t respond, just letting a low groan and trying to rub his legs together but Balto had his legs firmly set apart. 

Balto reached under him, flipping Tenvin onto his front, roughly positioning his knees under him and forcing his head into the pillows, his arms at a slightly awkward angle above his head. His weight was half supported in the scarf, red marks already developing around his wrists. 

Balto surged forwards again, claiming his neck with another bite, releasing and slowly sliding his canines across the back of his shoulders. At the same time that he kissed between his shoulder blades, he slid two fingers into Tenvin. A broken moan, half shout forced through the man’s lungs at the sudden intrusion. He didn’t go slow, scissoring him apart and deeply, but making sure to thoroughly stretch him out. Balto knew Tenvin adored the stretch. 

“Thorns, so loose. I bet you let anyone in here, slut,” he growled again and Tenvin let out another miserable sound. He withdrew his fingers again before driving in three after retrieving the bottle of lube from the dresser. Ten was consistently letting out uncontrolled moans and languid sounds. 

“Come on, use your words,” Balto coaxed, reaching around with his free hand to slip the gag from his mouth. The second that the gag was removed, a series of “please, now, I need you, fuck me”’s spewed from his mouth. He glanced over his shoulder up at Balto with that perfect broken, desperate look. 

“Why should I?” 

Tenvin let out another cry, begging. “Please, Balto, fuck me, I need you, now, please.” 

“Why should I?” he repeated with a sneer. “Someone like you, who doesn't even believe he deserves it. Why should I give you what you want, to be used, to be destroyed. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Just like how you adore those marks I leave on you. How about, want everyone watch me fuck you open? To see how much of a hopeless waste you are.” 

“Balto,” he screamed, hips shaking and forcing back towards him. Balto chuckled, quickly lubing himself up and positioning himself over Tenvin’s gaping, clenching hole. When he pushed in, Ten continued his stream of consciousness begging. So beautiful. Balto gently rubbed his hips to help him adjust, feeling him so tight around him, it was perfect but almost painful. 

“Breathe baby,” Balto murmured and Tenvin relaxed a little, enough for Balto to push the rest of the way in. So hot, he was sweating and panting but Tenvin beneath him looked wasted. Before he continued, Balto reached forwards and untied the scarf. His hands fell down by either side of head, panting and still not moving except for small wiggles of his hips. 

An idea washed over Balto with sick glee. 

He withdrew, ignoring the sound of protest and pulled Tenvin into his lap, the man sitting on his lap with legs on either side of Balto’s hips on the edge of the bed. He was so desperate to get Balto back in him that Tenvin didnt realize and recognize the massive mirror across from the bed at this angle until Balto was halfway into him. 

He started to say something but Balto caught his chin, forcing him to look into the mirror. 

“Watch yourself, watch us. You see that look on your face? How lost in feeling you look? Powerless to me? How could I ever let this go. You’re mine Tenvin. You’re mine.” His voice slipped from kind to snarling by the end, pulling Ten down onto him. Ten seemed to react even more vocally than before, his eyes locked on the mirror as he watched himself, spread out and open, being fucked into oblivion. 

He could only let Balto take over. 

Balto roughly fucked into him, panting sharply into the back of his neck, letting his nails dig into his hips, leaving nasty marks. Ten rolled his hips in response, meeting each thrust with lustful energy. 

Balto reached up, yanking Ten's head back by his vines, his head falling back with mouth open in quick pants. Thorns, those glazed eyes, lost in feeling. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Balto murmured, hand moving around to Ten's open mouth, mesmerized by those shining canines. He ran a finger under his sharp teeth before pushing three fingers into his mouth, effectively gagging him again. Ten moaned brokenly around his fingers, sucking at them and licking, tongue dancing between his fingers. Balto didn’t miss the way he tightened instantly around him like a vice. 

He was getting close. 

“You can’t come until I do,” he threatened, slowing to a stop when he felt Ten begin to spasm around him. “Look at yourself. Pitiful.” he jeered at the mirror, Tenvin rolling his hips and desperately trying to get to the edge. “What a mess you are. My mess, my disaster.” He pulled his fingers from Ten's mouth, the sylvari returning to begging. 

“Please, Commander, let me come. I want to come.” 

“Have you been good enough to?” 

“Yes, yes, please, I’ve been so good for you.” Balto felt a rush of air leave his chest. “Please sir, I want it, need it-” Balto jerked his hips upwards, Ten’s words dissolving into a scream. Balto gripped his cock tightly and Tenvin came with a yell, head rolling backwards onto Balto’s shoulder, entire body shaking, and Balto came now long after, darkness overcoming his vision as he came violently inside Tenvin. 

Neither moved for a long time until Balto had lost feeling in his legs, and coming to the realization that Tenvin couldn't move. He was so exhausted, slumped against him yet again. 

He carefully picked Tenvin up and settled him back on the bed adjusting the pillows under his head. The sylvari was in a haze, half asleep and barely conscious. Beautiful. 

Balto cleaned both of them up quickly before settling under the covers with Ten, pulling him against his chest tightly. 

“I love you,” he whispered and Ten made a sound against his chest, cuddling closer. “I’m always here for you, even when you’re an unhinged little bitch.” 

“Bitch,” Tenvin grumbled. “... I love you too.”


	16. Liquid Courage

The Commander liked doing things the usual way, last minute, and in a fit. He leaned back in his chair with his feet kicked up on his desk, busying his eyes with paperwork, reviewing notices and updates from across the fleet. It wasn't something he needed to do. But he also didn't like relying on others to get him the required information.

It was late in the night; soldiers were either leaving the taverns or passed out dead drunk in their sleeping abodes. No one really came up here. That's why when he heard footsteps stumbling up the staircase, he only offered a raised brow but thought nothing else of it. Probably a lost warrior who took the wrong turn. 

He took a moment to ask himself what he would do if he had a night to drink himself into the ground. He huffed at the thought, what a comical display it would be, he was sure of it. 

When the door opened as he flipped through a letter, his attention was snapped over, taken by surprise. 

Yet, the door opened relatively slow, suspiciously.

Balto frowned before turning his eyes back on the paper he was skimming through, "You've reached a Command office," he informed, his voice short and uninterested, "I'd go ahead and turn right around if I were you." he added in post. 

But as he saw a face peek through the crack at him, his eyes snapped back over to the door. A brilliant sandstone orb eyed him down.

"Agent Tenvinian?" he asked curiously, his papers finally leaving his face. Usually, the warrior just walked in with a burst. What happened? 

All he got in response was a quiet greeting, "...hey."

Balto was pretty sure it was the younger man, but the odd hiccup in the middle of the word had him second-guessing. 

"Are you…" he trailed off, sitting up in his chair to watch the man from behind his desk, his fingers clasping together as they sat nervously, "..okay?" he asked. His confusion steadily climbing. 

"Can I come in?" The man inquired, his voice quiet still. 

Balto couldn't read him. 

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course you can; why are you acting so strange?" he never received a response. But when the man slowly squeezed in through the door, as if the door couldn't open any wider, seeing that his warrior was unharmed on the surface had him relaxing. Now he was just agitated. What had Tenvin behaving like this?

Tenvin had closed the door behind him and locked it, quietly like he was trying to keep from waking a pack of sleeping vermin. His footsteps were deliberately placed, he wasn't wobbling, but he wasn't as elegant as he usually saw him. Then when he turned back into the room, he didn't make much eye contact. But as Balto got to know the man's face clearer, he saw a deep flush on the warrior's cheeks. 

Before he could question the man further, Tenvin stepped right in front of him, almost straddling his legs, and softly leaned down to exchange a kiss. It was sloppy, and Balto's nose scrunched up at the immense smell of Alcohol on the man's breath. He could almost taste it on his lips. His eyes narrowed the man down, getting a better understanding of the situation as his lips were taken by his companion. He couldn't help but kiss back; the man had him whipped, it wasn't his fault. 

However, the forwardness of the action sent a jolt straight to his groin; he dreamed of this moment, imagining what exactly would go down, he knew he had to be the responsible one here. But, Tenvin, the oh so cool warrior behaving in such a way, boy did he like it. A lot. "Ten." He tried to speak; the younger man was still attacking his lips with his own. Teeth and tongue expertly seeking to draw out some sort of response from the revenant. The man's hands were sprawling over his body. He couldn't help but smile at the whole thing. 

"Tewn-" Balto suddenly jumped out of his chair at that moment. His spicy six-shooter was beginning to get too handsy for the public domain. "Whoa! Hey…" No matter if the door was locked or not. He just knew Marshal Trahearne would know somehow, and they would really be in for it. Then Tenvin would come down from whatever level intoxication this was, and come down on him...and not in a good way either. 

As he straightened himself out, he tilted the warrior's head to meet his eyes; he spent a moment looking over the beautiful creature. Eyes half-lidded and lips glistening, waiting for Balto to continue to make them swollen and irritated. 

Balto kept the man from initiating another kiss, and Tenvin let out this frustrated sound that made the Commander chuckle. 

"Nooo~" Tenvin squirmed, trying to get the adult off of him who wasn't giving him what he wanted. "Here is fine!"

"Sweetheart, I hear you, I hear you," he hugged the warrior closer, briefly looking over the mess of papers on the marshal's desk and then over his mate again, "we've gotta get you home, okay? You've had too much."

"Balto, no!" Tenvin reprimanded like he was telling Lain to stop digging in the dirt.

The Commander couldn't keep the laugh from escaping him in a rush. Fighting the hand that was pushing his face away with quite a bit of strength. He was taken back by it and immediately started applying himself to handling this man. The more time he kept the warrior in place, the more the man began throwing himself around. Artfully trying to return to freedom.

Balto sighed out and thought to himself that he would have to apologize to Trahearne for leaving the desk a mess as it was, how apparently he had a child to take care of now. 

And would do it again if need be.

"Alright," he began, "you juicer," he added mostly under his breath, his tone endearing as he gathered his belongings and herded the man out of the room. "Let's get going." 

But as the two reached the door, Tenvin had just then put two and two together. And immediately turned on him. 

"No!" He pouted, "I said I didn't want to!" He all but threw himself into the ground.

Balto sighed out, still very amused, "And why not, Agent Tenvinian?" his mind acute to the thinness of the walls.

The warrior had begun crawling his way over to him, looking up at him as his hands wandered up Balto's legs, and with a tug to the man's belt, he said, "I wanna fuck you over Trahearne's desk." 

Balto's eyes widened at how straightforward he delivered such a thing, there was nothing straight about it, and he said it with such gusto the shock that has his jaw falling open, he has to cover it with his hand. "Agent - Teh-..." he started, stumbling on his tongue, worried that his inebriated warrior would begin rambling too much and be overheard. This man wasn't serious. Was he? It was the alcohol talking.

When the Commander felt his belt coming undone, he was quick to grab his warrior's hands, but before he could, Tenvin was quick to argue, "Right now, take these off." The younger man commanded. 

"No,"

Tenvin got up and gave Balto a stiff look, quickly grabbing the revenant by the shoulders, trying to manhandle the gentleman. "Shut up. Get on your knees." 

Balto struggled to hold in his laugh, quivering between restraint and excitement. He stood there unyielding, looking into Tenvin's expression long and hard, but when he was met with that same steady stare. He realized he would have to change tactics. 

Tugging the warrior closer, he whispers into his ear, emphasizing his voice to sound alluring; it all but says sarcastic, but he was sure the younger man wouldn't hear it through the drunken state. "But, I don't want to do it here, I want to do it in the comfort of our home…" 

Tenvin hugged him closer, already rutting his crotch against the Commander, "No, we're -" 

Balto interrupted quickly, "...please, Ten?" his tone pleading and breathy in his warrior's ear. He was positive a walk through the fort would help sober him up. And then Balto could get this man some water and clean him up. He knew Tenvin was going to regret this on grounds alone. He wanted to preserve the man as much as he could. 

Tenvin couldn't fight the argument as it softly kissed and nipped at his jaw. His arms slowly coming down to hold Balto tighter, "....fine, but next time I'm serious." His voice was in and out of being firm and lost to the liquor. 

The chuckle that rumbled up from Balto's chest was caught by his need to respect the younger man's state of being. Seeing Tenvin feel in control when he wasn't was so heartwarming. He would have to preserve this day in his head. Before he could drag the man off, Tenvin moved for the both of them.

Balto wasn't expecting that.

Surprisingly the two began stumbling back to Balto's quarters with the efficiency of a Choya working party. Tenvin would stumble off in pursuit of something to climb over. Just like when he was on Charr tranquilizer. Balto would have to either stop him before he got latched onto something. Or he'd have to try and help the man finish his climb. 

It was like trying to herd a cat.

"Tenvin, who let you drink this much?" Balto asked with tired blatant in his sigh. 

When Tenvin looked around and then fingered the man closer, all Tenvin whispered in his ear like the world's filthiest secret was, "I think it was me."

Balto pulled away and gave the man a passive 'are you serious?' sorta look. 

The warrior gasped, "we've been spotted!" And before Balto could look around the empty fort to see what exactly Tenvin's level of intoxication was at, he was grabbed, dragged all the way to his quarters. 

When they got there, Balto was almost out of breath; they had taken a long way, some dizzying maze that only the warrior knew the answer to. His exhaustion was mostly relief that they didn't end up somewhere else. 

As he recollected himself and started putting together his plan of attack for caring for this man of his, he was startled when Tenvin pushed him up against the front door. Genuine surprise danced across his body as the younger man trapped him between burly arms, "Ten?"

With the warrior's teeth grazing his skin, he fought a shudder, but what the man said next really had him stunned. 

"Listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once," Tenvin growled out. Balto wasn't used to hearing his man this way. Was he genuinely upset? "I'm going to fuck you senseless, and you can't stop me."

Balto wasn't prepared for this at all. He thought maybe the man would forget entirely once they got home. Repeatedly in denial, this would happen at all. But now, standing in his private room belonged to many of their one-on-one experiences, sexual and otherwise. His eyes narrowed, and his shoulders relaxed when he knew exactly how to shut the man down. 

Lifting his hand to caress Tenvin's steeled expression, the warrior was quick when he grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it to the wall with a force that could have been mistaken for anger. But before Balto could speak as he opened his mouth. A sharp crack across his face forced his head to the side—his nerves burning at the affliction.

His eyes widen with disbelief, but before he could confront the warrior about the sharp ache developing in his chest, Tenvin clasped a hand over his mouth and forced his head against the door with a thud. 

Wincing at the slight pain, he opened his eyes to Tenvin staring him down, eyes close enough Balto could probably count all the gorgeous yellow streaks in his iris. However, there was nothing gentle about his expression.

"I'm serious, you idiot."

Balto unknowingly trembled at this new development, eyes wide and unsure; his free hand tugged and clung desperately at the warrior's arm, fruitlessly trying to get the man off of him.

Before the Commander could say anything in response, Tenvin smacked his wrist against the door with some force, "Say, 'yes sir.'" He growled out, "acknowledge me when I'm talking to you."

Taken entirely by surprise, he wasn't sure what to do besides listening, stumbling on his tongue when he anxiously tried to speak around the hand over his mouth. "Y-yes, sir."

If the warrior could understand him or not was another question. 

Tenvin quickly withdrew himself and began taking off his shirt. "Strip." He bit out harshly. And when Balto reacted too slow, too busy caught up in the shock of it all, Tenvin was even faster. "What did I just say? -" 

"Yes, sir!" Balto stuttered out. Some part of his brain was telling him he shouldn't be calling Agent Tenvin, Sir. But another part was reluctant to see what happens when he wouldn't. 

"What? Did you forget how to strip?" Tenvin began on him again, fiercely grabbing Balto's armor straps and tugging them loose. His hands were thrown up like he was annoyed by the fact Balto couldn't even accomplish such a thing. "Hurry up, then!"

Balto's eyes narrowed at the man in front of him, hands busy removing his gear and leaving them to the floor. Distracted by this change in behavior, he didn't stop to admire the mouthwatering display of skin. 

Tenvin tilted his head to the side, his eyes dangerous when he crept in, "say something back." He gritted out. 

Balto tensed up, drawing in on himself, "Yes, sir."

Under his breath, Tenvin complained at him, "Thorns, you think you'd be better at following simple instructions, aren't you supposed to be a Commander?"

Balto swallowed; he wasn't sure how to take this. "Yes, sir." He utters, his hands scrambling with his shirt when Tenvin roughly took over for him. 

The sound he heard Tenvin breathe out in a rush, some mix of agitation and disappointment made his throat close up. 

Shirt hitting the floor, Tenvin deftly removed his own belt, his eyes never wavering from Balto's body. 

Balto shifted on his feet, nervous and needing to move out between a rock and a hard place. 

The intensity of Tenvin slapping his hand against the wall blocking his escape made Balto jump, "Did I say you could move?"

The revenant flinched by ducking his head down, he wasn't trying to instigate anything, but he had a feeling it wouldn't do him any good. "No, sir." His voice trembled. 

"Give me those goddamn hands." Tenvin spits out. "You're about to get on my nerves. Don't push it."

Balto could feel the man's breath on his cheeks, "Yes, sir." His hands flying up, offering them to the warrior. 

Belt-tightening just enough to near the edge of discomfort around Balto's wrists, he couldn't help but flex them against the restraint, testing his range. He didn't have long to do this, as Tenvin yanked on the belt, jerking Balto to the side. 

A feeling unfamiliar to the older man, being jerked around on a leash. Since his younger days, he hadn't experienced it being expendable and yanked around by some tyrant in the field. As he got older, he developed his own worth. He knew what he brought to the table. But now, standing here in front of this man who knew everything about him, he began to wonder if Tenvin knew him more than he knew himself. 

Tenvin was quick when he led Balto around with a sharp yank over towards the obnoxiously large bed. "Get on your knees." He ordered, his free hand working his pants open, to stroke his cock in a leisurely fashion. If Agent Tenvinian really was drunk, he wasn't showing it.

"Yes, sir." That was all Balto could say, kneeling down at what Tenvin felt was too slow a pace, his arms were taught at an odd angle, and his balance was a struggle to maintain. 

Cracking the belt around Balto's wrists with urgency, "Thorns, you're slow; it's a wonder how you get anything done." Tenvin wonders aloud, staring down hard at the Commander on his knees, face contorted with discomfort and arousal. 

Balto bit his lip, his mind trying to stay focused on not falling over and staying attentive. However, he was not careful enough. His arms were practically tossed aside when the warrior threw the belt away, releasing it like it was something disgusting.

Tenvin huffed out a noise that sounded like a laugh as Balto looked up to see his sly open-mouthed smile, Tenvin's hand was already at the back of his head, gripping a fistful of his leaves. "How incompetent can you be?" he snarled, "I only asked you to say something back, and you can't even do that, maybe shoving my dick inside that pathetic mouth of yours will get you to open it up." 

A horrible sound left Balto, something just short of a whimper as the air rushed out of his lungs. Before he could say anything, however, Tenvin had forced his fingers past his clenched teeth and pressed down on his tongue, trapping it as he tilted Balto's head around with a single grip. 

Tenvin's eyes couldn't stop admiring the picture his hands were busy painting, his fingers driving further into the back of Balto's throat. 

The revenant usually prided himself on controlling his gag reflex, but something about this situation made him lose it. His body tensing up sharply, and out came a guttural noise muffled by Tenvin's hand, busy being soaked in the copious amount of saliva as he withdrew his fingers partially. Eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall, Balto could vaguely make out the wide grin growing across his warrior's face. 

"Good grief," Tenvin mocked; if his eyes weren't pinning his Commander down, they might have rolled off into space. His hand still at the back of his head was holding him up now, admiring that new blush rushing across Balto's cheeks. "Since you're not using your mouth anyway, I'll just help myself," Tenvin muttered, squeezing his saliva riddled fingers over his length before he displayed the angry muscle to the man on his knees. 

Tenvin must have been giving him time to adjust himself because the agent did not immediately force his cock into his mouth, making Balto appreciate the subtle act tenfold. Having something he could control made him feel comfortable, confident almost. He wanted to show that he could do it. So, with zeal, Balto took the heavy cock into his mouth, stretching out his tongue under the length like he was trying to prove something; his eyes never once left Tenvin's.

And the guise he got in return made his chest fill with warmth, hands still tightened together, he clawed at the younger man's leg, trying to tug him closer.

Tenvin was fighting the urge to roll his head back in pleasure; that angry look on his face was directed at himself. Balto knew it, yet, something in his head made him melt under it. 

Rolling his head to the side, Tenvin gripped onto Balto and began rocking his hips, fucking the Commander's mouth as he pleased. Through a strained voice, "Would you look at this," the younger man moaned out, "the only thing this Commander is good at is throating cock." He laughed out harshly. 

The tremor that ran through Balto's body came with an odd buzzing feeling, his heart feeling attacked and loved all at once. It was hard to maintain precisely what he was feeling at that moment. But, with the feeling of Tenvin stuffing his mouth, and the taste of the man on his tongue, he couldn't keep the arousal at bay with the way he was being controlled by the man he loved most. 

When Tenvin pulled him away with a sharp yank, Balto gasped out, trying to catch up on much-needed oxygen, his spit oozing down his chin as it clung to the younger man's length. Somewhere he recognized the man grew harder thanks to him, but the haze that was encroaching on his consciousness instilled a limited view.

"What?" Tenvin gave a toothy smile, "you forgot how to breathe through your nose or something?" he asked, as he grabbed the man by the jaw and pulled him closer, pinching Balto's nose before he shoved the man away from him, "How stupid are you?"

Balto made a noise, words trying to formulate in protest, but the pressure of Tenvin ripping his hands up and away from a comfortable position had them lost in his throat. He didn't get much time to figure out what was going on exactly, but when he stood up, Tenvin wasn't kind when he shoved the man into the side of the bed. 

The revenant clung to the sheets as his legs gave up on him; taken by surprise, he turned to look at a reason for this. 

Met with a sharp thwack across the face again, Balto was forced to turn back into the bed. 

"Did I say you could move?" Tenvin hissed, closing in on him as he hovered over Balto's shivering form. 

Balto gave up on trying to give himself ideas, hiding into the bed, he stilled himself. His body was shivering, adjusting to the sudden correction. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel right either. It stung his heart, and more than anything, he wanted to do good.

Tenvin's hot breath cascaded over his shoulder, teeth testing his skin, an act that Balto found oddly comforting; it was as if Tenvin was asking him if he was okay. "Say something, back." Tenvin ground out, pressing himself down against the man as he was bent over the edge of the bed. 

"Y-yes, sir." The Commander responded, voice quivering and unsure. 

"Gods, it's like you want to be a nuisance." Tenvin bit back, in more ways than one; his teeth were anxiously finding the meaty portions of his flesh, threatening to bite down harshly along his shoulder before they broke out into harsh kisses. Artfully tasting down the Commander's back, stopping at every bump in his spine. 

Until Balto jerked suddenly, a noise neither of them had heard before left his throat in surprise. Both of them paused a moment, processing what exactly that could have been.

So Tenvin did it again. 

Biting and licking obsessively at a sensitive spot along the Commander's spine just under his shoulder blades.

This earned him another yelp, a moan much higher than they expected. The act had Balto's body seizing sharply, the muscles along with his back tightening, caving to the pressure. His arms began tugging at the bed, trying to escape whatever this was. It was new; he didn't know anything about this sudden feeling and what it meant. It had his lungs stopping, his body entirely taken by surprise and paralyzed by the new sensation.

Tenvin's attack only stopped when he grabbed the belt's leash and pinned the man from leaving the assault before returning to decorating the man's back with a series of his own marks. It was his turn to paint the canvas. Laughing the whole while contentedly.

Balto was too overwhelmed to formulate words; even the sounds coming from this throat were unknown to him, he couldn't replicate them if he tried. His body shivered and twitched, his muscles beginning to ache at the insistent attack. 

And Tenvin loved every bit of it. During this time, he could strip the rest of his revenant's armor and clothing, tossing them to a pile somewhere nearby. It made the transition that much easier on Balto, too focused on whatever it was that made his whole body seize up to get too self-conscious of the position he was put in.

"T- ehn," Balto prattled, his body fighting for air, the pleading tone was something foreign to Tenvin's ears; he wasn't even sure he understood it right, "Please, - I can't." Balto fought, struggling to get his words out past the tightness in his body. 

"Giving up already?" Tenvin began, "Commander…" he added with ridicule. Briefly dragging his nails straight down Balto's spine, earning a fruitlessly fought off moan. Tenvin loved watching the older man's fists clench and body try to resist arching like it had been. "Well, I don't care, I'm going to use you how I want regardless if you can take it or not." Tenvin casually shared. His hand trailing all the way down to caress the man's ass, leaning back to get a better view as he spread him apart, teasing the cute little muscle with his thumb. 

Balto squirmed and whined. Tenvin couldn't tell if it was outright fear or if it was overall general discomfort. No doubt the Commander was fighting internally, figuring out what it meant when things were like this. 

"I can't wait to claim you for myself again. I mean, someone has to, right?" Tenvin was elegant when he retrieved the lubricant, fully knowing how cold it would be, he wasn't slow when he delved into his revenant with two fingers. 

Balto all but screamed, his body tensing up and his hands desperate as they clawed at the sheets. Tenvin was having a hard time with just these two digits getting in. His eyes narrowed; somehow, he needed the man under him to relax. "When you can't even follow simple directions, people are going to think something must be seriously wrong with you, Commander." Tenvin leaned closer, his teeth testing the man's ear, "Do they know how incompetent you are?"

With the question that put him over, Balto shuddered hard, his moans turning into sobs with a hoarse throat as he buried his face into the bed. 

Tenvin showed no mercy; however, part of him couldn't wait to see his revenant come crashing down to rock bottom in his hands alone. Only he could touch him like this. No one else got this close to Balto's heart. He was going to make the man even more reliant on him. "You're lucky; at least you're good at throating a cock. Show me what else you can do."

Balto whined, and his hips drove back. Sitting himself up on his arms, he arched his back to get more of Tenvin. Exchanging a kiss that lasted longer than a couple of breaths. Tenvin could already feel Balto relax more, his breathing needy and tired. No doubt the mental strain was taking its toll. 

The warrior did not deny him comfort when he witnessed the man's eyes streaming with tears, falling and accumulating all on their own. He could tell of the amount of frustration in the man, the way he furiously tugged at the belt around his wrists, and the pained look that would flash across his face. He really wanted to do good. 

And the way Tenvin kept on trying to loosen him up and rile that lustful fire inside him, the more angry Balto got. He was quickly becoming frustrated. And Tenvin was just as quick to try and provide the revenant with solace. 

Roughly he wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and neck, holding him against his chest, and he whispered against his ear, "What are you doing?" He asked firmly. 

To which Balto struggled again, the sounds leaving his throat were broken and uneven. "I - this -" his voice also gave, a rush of air that let out into a sob, "- individual wants to do good, sir." 

Tenvin couldn't keep his lips off of him, the tension in his chest brought forth by seeing his mate so wrought in distress. "You want to do good?" 

Balto nodded viciously like it was the only thing that mattered responding to him.

"Then I'm going to trust you with something Important," his free hand was wrapped loosely around his neck, feeling the pulse beat fiercely as he gave the man his next few words directly into Balto's ear, "are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have one important job, and if you fail to accomplish it, you and I are done." Tenvin's eyes narrowed, admiring the mess; his usually tall standing revenant was shivering and out of his mind. When he delivered the words, he felt the man's pulse quicken and his body hunch in on himself, the pressure rising, and even Tenvin worried if the man would be okay. Nevertheless, Balto's eyes remained trained forward, the body still waiting for the green light so he could get started.

"You have to feel good. That's all you have to do." Tenvin explained firmly, his voice soft in comparison to how it had been. Clear enough so that there was no way Balto could misinterpret what was being said. "Can you do it?" 

Balto took a moment, a fresh stream of tears rolling over his cheeks, which Tenvin assumed were the result of relief. Then he nodded confidently, something short and acute. "Yeah," he responded quietly. 

Tenvin's body relaxed, nosing himself against the man's neck, "Then show me." he returned in kind. His palms began to move once more. The hand around the revenant's neck began trailing down, admiring every bump and crevice as he began working his Commander open.

It took a little while for Balto to relax afterward, but eventually, Tenvin could open him up enough to receive him. With every touch Tenvin offered him, Balto's body reacted, soft moans, or his body relaxing in certain places, soon; he was beginning to forget all about what he was supposed to be doing. 

"Get on the bed," Tenvin ordered. Taking a moment to be liberal with the lubricant. He watched as his revenant crawled onto the bed, awkwardly with his hands tied together, and an unsure look on his face that made him sit partially on his hip, timid about striking any position he wasn't supposed to be in.

When Tenvin prowled his way up alongside him, he was gentle with his touch, neck arching to kiss at the delicate and untouched flesh of his collarbone, coaxing his lover to stretch out and lay on his back. 

Balto relaxed into the position, but when it came time to let Tenvin in between his legs, they both recognized he was starting to tense up again. When Tenvin met the revenant's eyes, he saw him eyeing his cock with a level of apprehension that was border lining panicked.

So the warrior didn't give him any more time to overthink the process, forcing the man's legs apart, so they were wrapped tightly around him with his knees digging into his sides, Tenvin's lips were already chasing his with an exchange that had too many teeth. 

He felt the man relax further, feeling him rutting his hip upwards in an attempt to relieve the pressure built up in his groin. The breathless moans and needy hands made the sweat that began forming on his flesh more beautiful than anything. 

Tenvin couldn't wait any longer. He needed to make this man his. 

If it were rushed, they couldn't see it; Tenvin was careful when he pressed into his mate, slow, much slower than Tenvin himself ever got the luxury of having. And Balto, underneath him, couldn't make out if he wanted to rip it off like a bandaid or not at all. 

The further Tenvin invaded him, the more Balto started to show panic. His breath heaving in and out, until eventually, all Tenvin could hear from him was desperate intakes of air. The tears falling from his eyes ran wild. And with his hands still bound, the silent plea for help was expressed when those hands pressed against Tenvin's chest. 

"Balt," Tenvin began while halting anything and everything, "breathe, baby." he grits his teeth, the pressure around his cock was almost painful, and he had to remind even himself to relax. But the unfamiliar sensation of being inside his lover made his whole body buzz with libido. His breathing became labored, shutting his eyes tight as he fought to keep his control on a tight leash. 

When he looked down at Balto, the revenant's hands had threads of mists weaving off of his skin, but with the way, his eyes were clenched shut, he had no idea where the man's head was at. Using one of his hands, he gently pets the man all the way down his chest and over his stomach, trying to see if the man was breathing correctly and then earning the Commander's attention. When he caught the man's pale eyes, he didn't let them go; both of them stared back at one another, wrecked in their own pleasure. 

Balto arched and squirmed, which was Tenvin's clue to start moving, keeping the man entertained essentially. And when Balto began scrambling for words, his hands trying to grab onto anything that was Tenvin, the warrior could feel those threads licking at his skin as they bounced around with barely contained energy. 

"Cum for me, Commander."

"I - "Balto breathed before trying again, only to be interrupted by a moan. 

Seeing his Commander this way brought a smile to his face as he watched him writhe in pleasure, moans stringing from his mouth every time he tried to formulate a word, let alone a sentence. "I - I - What? Use your words." Tenvin chaff's, his tone firm and laced with the intent to pressure the man further.

Balto tried again, struggling as his words stuttered against one another so much, you could hardly make sense of it, but Tenvin was pretty sure it was a mixture of 'I love you' 's and pleas, requesting anxiously that he didn't stop.

"Wow," Tenvin ridiculed, "Too stupid to formulate a single word, all you can say is I." Tenvin became more languid with his thrusts, really trying to drag out the frustration. He was going to wring this man of every drop. 

The sob that ripped through Balto's throat was followed by more cries of pleasure, steadily growing louder, his body responding even more to the warrior's intruding length. 

"Try again, prove to me you're not the densest thing in this room right now." Tenvin ground out, his thrusts adding emphasis to his words. He was having a hell of a time watching the older man try and fight through this. He almost felt for him. Almost.  
When Balto started crying again, Tenvin's eyes narrowed, waiting to see what he would do when he wasn't moaning with every pass of that perfect spot deep inside him. The Commander grit his teeth, struggling and talking real slow to get something legible out. "I, Can't.-" Balto made the mistake of looking upon the sight between his legs, rolling his head back, and he was retaken under that potent haze. 

Tenvin chuckled at the desperate display, "Impressive Commander, I believe that's a whole two words right there," his voice dropped lower when he held himself up completely overtop of his love. "Still too stupid to formulate a complete sentence, though." he hissed out, pleasure and frustration taking his tone. 

Balto began trying to push him away in response, his vocabulary still full of wonton moans and that guttural whimper that Tenvin started to recognize. But Tenvin shut that down when he grabbed the strap and held it down onto the bed as he held himself up. 

"I cant! -" Balto was trying again, "I can't cum," he cried out. "It's too much." 

Tenvin narrowed his eyes; reverse psychology always worked on him, he was curious to see where it would take his revenant. "Then don't," Tenvin growled, "I don't need you to cum to get myself off." He freed a hand to grab ahold of Balto's cock, angry and oozing his pleasure. His hand was relentless when it began jerking the man off. "Actually, Don't cum; your performance is pretty abysmal. I don't think you deserve it." Tenvin asked, mostly rhetorical, but the response he got was good enough for him when Balto cried out; judging by the Commander's voice, he was reaching that edge again.

He was hoping something would happen quick cause he was fighting his own battles, buried so deep in this incredible man's warmth. The sounds echoing off the walls back at him were dizzying; the intoxication made him wish he would have come here first before going to the bar. 

Like he was trying to get away again, Balto began tossing and jerking side to side; Tenvin took complete advantage of the man's displayed neck. Letting the man's bound hands come up and over his head where Balto could cling to him as much as he needed, he was unconcerned with the threads of the mists now. Busying his lips with the man's unclaimed skin, he began uttering words of praise, "You're so good; look at you fighting so hard to keep it together for me." Before he locked his lips with the revenant, he added, "Maybe I will keep you around; after all, seeing you hold back like this is impressive. Is it all for me?"

Judging by how much tighter the revenant got as a result and how fervid he was as he nodded his head. Tenvin was chasing the man's pleasure like a dread hound in an attempt to outrun his own. "I'm so blessed, Commander." Apparently, the praise's alone were enough to send the revenant over. 

With a shout and his body tensing sharply, letting himself fall back down into the bed, Balto spent his pent up frustration between both of them. His eyes snapped closed and his mouth open to let out a silent moan.

As the warmth, proof of their shared experience splattered over his stomach. Tenvin was overcome with a mind-numbing sensation, feeling the man under him tighten and fall rigid in his grasp; he was already fighting the taunts of his own pleasure for a good while before. When the Commander's mist threads licked at the back of his neck, mixing for a tantalizing concoction of both burning and stinging, the sounds dripping from Balto's mouth as he came to, was all it took to send him right over with him despite his best efforts to hold out. 

Satisfied with the feeling of painting his Commander's insides, only made falling over the edge that much more enjoyable. The small noises he heard from Balto were content and relief; maybe there was a tinge of discomfort. Anyone would be after cumming so hard. 

The two shared a deep kiss that gradually died down into something tired and relaxed.

When Tenvin tugged away, Balto lifted his arms, freeing the warrior from his grasp, but that only made him want to close the distance even more, feeling cold and unattended. 

Tenvin was quick to cover the man's lips with his own, his hands busying with the belt still gripping the Commander's wrists together. Pulling away to get a look at the man's wrists, his eyes widened at the abrasions along his flesh. It would definitely bruise later. 

When he looked back up, Balto's eyes were puffy and wrought with enervation. Even still, those piercing eyes of his always made his heart race. Feeling his hands sprawl out over his skin, in an act that could only be described as long overdue, the sudden sensation alerting him to his self-inflicted touch deprivation had his hips bucking. In unison, both moaned out something close to painful. Both still on that fine line of deciding if they would go again or let sleep take them. 

With the way Balto's fingers eagerly swam over Tenvin's edges and slopes, the warrior didn't want to stop. Still, the tired sigh that left the man under him as he continued to appreciate something he was deprived of for what seemed like too long, Tenvin figured the man's pleasure lay in merely being able to feel him. 

So, Tenvin began trying to remove himself so he could start adequately taking care of them both. Balto had some grievances with this. 

Grabbing the warrior with a grip that could punish, "No." Balto whimpered, his eyes going out of their way to avoid the younger man's eyes. It was too late by the time he tried to hide the blush on his face. Tenvin had seen everything. And after bringing him into this headspace, it was a treat to predict what the man was thinking. His heart was warmed by it.

He sat back and watched the man for a moment. Gradually Balto came to his forward senses, and he lowered his eyes like he wanted to take it back. 

"I'm not going far," Tenvin chuckled, "you have the bigger bed, remember?" 

Balto, in response, gave this pout, that Tenvin absolutely would eat whole if he could. He loved stumping his revenant.

Tenvin made his way towards progress, climbing out of bed while remembering everything that Balto usually did for him. But before he could return to the bedroom, the presence that waddled up next to him had him thrown off. Smiling at Balto in the mirror, he felt the man shiver as he came up behind him. Resting his forehead against his shoulder. 

Rubbing the hands that wrapped around him, "Are you cold? I told you I was gonna be right back." 

All Balto could do in response was look at him in their reflection. Those tired eyes not giving much an inkling as to what was being expressed. 

Then, in one fell swoop, Balto chomped down on the fleshy part of his shoulder. And he chomped down hard. 

Tenvin released a yelp, but what startled him most was when Balto's arms came down around him, holding him in place. And the tighter he tried to fight it, the tighter Balto's jaw clenched down on his flesh.

"Balto!" Tenvin yelped through gritted teeth, trying to get the man off somehow. 

But only when the Commander was satisfied did the pain let up. Releasing a held breath that came out in a rush of tension, he gave his warrior a sideways glance. 

They both came to the same conclusion. 

"Yeah, I know...I earned that one." Tenvin groaned out.


	17. The Day of Suspicions

Kasmeer was nervous, she usually was but today it was more prevalent, as if she was back fighting in the Tower of Nightmares. She gnawed on her lip, foot tapping as she waited, the tension only slightly subsiding as two very large sylvari emerged from the nearby Waypoint. She needed their help desperately in order to get this dragon business under way. So she kept repeating that they were top tier Agents to herself quietly.   
Unfortunately, she also knew them for who they truly were as they approached her heart sank. 

Balto, beneath the helmet, obviously looked exhausted, run ragged since Orr, and he appeared very unamused. Not a good mind set to be starting in when dealing with human politics.   
Tenvinian walked like a child lost in Lion’s Arch, head up looking around, slowly, a bit of wonderment, and very out of place. Kasmeer began frantically filling them in on the Jennah accusation situation when a massive shit eating grin fell across Tenvinian’s face. 

“Canach!” he squawked and limberly took off for the second born. Kasmeer, half whisper shouting to avoid being suspicious after the dark sylvari turned on Balto who’s eyes were doing acrobatics in his head. 

“Oh, it’s Canach, huzzah, the world is saved,” he snarked under his breath before sighing dramatically. “I got it Kas, this is me: not being suspicious. Just a sylvari at a human party, completely normal, whatever.” 

“I should have asked for Braham,” Kas muttered and Balto snorted as they strode up the stairs for Anise and Canach. Anise, face always unreadable, repeated what Kas said like the two sylvari were toddlers. Which considering Tenvinian and Canach were discussing the finer points of pipe bombs and their effects on karka, was well warranted. 

“Go gather information, it’s what you two do best isn’t it?” Anise smiled. 

“Oh yes, according to Doern, I’m a ‘sneaky bastard with bad ideas,’” Tenvin announced loudly, earning some glances from those around them. Anise and Kas sighed, again. 

Balto wasn’t in the mood to fuck around, so he walked person to person, upfront asking them for what they had heard. The truth came out lightning fast in the presence of the armed, plated, and pissed Commander. Feeling rather daring, and with Kas at his side eagerly, they took on Estelle, their rapid fire dealings going swell when he heard a shout behind him. 

Tenvin was being escorted from the party by no less than five Ministry guards. He was waving his arms as he talked, faking outrage and putting on a very posh Krytan accent as he demanded to be informed of his charges and that it was his right to take food for later. A Ministry guard had to say with a straight face that stealing a table of food was not considered polite company. 

“I have dogs to feed!” Tenvin shrieked. “And that giant asshole. Do you know how much he eats? It’s horrendous.” Balto made a slicing motion across his neck and Tenvin cackled. 

“Forgive my lapse of attention, I have no idea who that is” Balto smiled sweetly to Estelle. Her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I thought that was your lover…” 

“No, he is smarter than that, I assure you.” The conversation continued until Anise appeared with her accusations, her and Kas taking it from there and Balto allowed his soul to leave his body as Tenvin crashed the party, now with Lain in tow. The massive fern hound went straight for the fountain, diving in and splashing and having a grand time spraying water all over the nobles. 

“My baby!” Tenvin wailed, rushing dramatically after her for the fountain. Lain barked, tail wagging and flicking water everywhere and pounced on Tenvin who hit the ground with a very loud “umpgh.” Lain barked, right in his face, then grabbed him by the foot with her teeth and threw him into the fountain. 

Balto stared at his shoes as he watched the love of his life, flailing in a two foot deep fountain, screaming his head off as he pretended to drown, shouting for help, splashing, gurgling loudly. 

“Aren’t you going to save him? You’re the Commander,” a nearby noble stamped her foot. 

“Fine,” he trudged over and stared down at the splashing sylvari, Lain trying to jump up onto the top part of the fountain. Tenvin slowly stopped flailing, blinking up at Balto with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Hello citizen, I am Commander Balto here to save you,” Balto said absolutely monotone. 

“My hero, come to rescue me!” Tenvin wailed with his fake Krytan posh accent. He cackled a laugh when Lain finally made it up on the fountain top head, the stone breaking under her weight and she dropped like, well, a stone. The fountain overflowed in all directions as the broken fountain, 500 pound fern wolf, and a terrified shriek collapsed on Tenvin. 

“Oh fuck, get off, get off, Lain, you nasty wrench, this is why we can’t have nice things,” Tenvin howled as Lain thrashed around to escape the fountain. Soaking wet, the hound rushed from the party, leaving a fine trail of water behind her through the crowd of nobles. 

Balto looked around to find Anise, Kas, and Estelle already gone. Dammit. 

“Citizen, you are hurt, I shall take you to the hospital,” he commanded loudly for all to hear. 

“Oh yes, call me citizen more daddy,” Tenvin winked and Balto slugged him across the jaw before throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Did you see that, the Commander just punched that poor drowning sylvari,” a nearby noble whispered to her friend. Tenvin was still laughing too hard to fight, or do anything except stare at Balto’s ass as he dangled.


	18. The Day of Wintersday at 3 AM

Balto jerked awake in the middle of the night, blinking in confusion into the darkness as a loud beeping came somewhere from his left. It took a minute for him to figure out where he was, why he was there, and what the hell was happening. With a groan he leaned over to grab his Communicator off the bedside table, brow furrowing as he realized that Tenvin’s side of the bed was still empty. It wasn’t like him to stay out so late. He clicked the Communicator and a mess of voices flooded in. Whoever was calling it obviously was in a big crowd. 

“What?” he croaked, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Hello Commander, uh, it’s Kas.” 

“Kas?” 

“Yes, well, could you come to Divinity’s Reach? As soon as possible?” 

“What happened?” he was stumbling out of bed, eyes barely adjusted as he tried to find his pants. 

“It’s Wintersday, and well, Tenvin came with Jory, Braham, Rox, and I to check it out and Tenvin and Braham got in a drinking competition. Big shocker: Braham won and Tenvin is currently crying under our table about how beautiful you are and we have voted that you should come get him.” 

“Kas, you know he’s banned from drinking too much,” he grumbled gently. 

“He said he’d be fine!” 

“Well ‘his fine’ has me up at, dammit what time is it, 3 AM? Thorns, Imma gut him.” He heard a heavily slurred voice from the other side say, “anytime you want, big boy,” and then hiccup and the Kas sighed dramatically. 

“We can meet you by the Asura Gate from Lion’s Arch. And please hurry. Jory is also off the rocks and there I can only manage one sad, horny, drunk person at a time.” 

Balto, dressed in sylvari light clothing, emerged through Gate to find Jory laughing hysterically, hanging on Kas’s arm and Tenvin sitting on the ground, head between his knees. 

“Baby, are you okay?” he asked quietly and Ten’s head whipped up. 

“Balto,” he croaked out, tears running down his face. “I’ve been thinking.” Balto’s stomach sank so fast he thought he may puke. 

“You can always tell me anything darling, anything in the world.” He kneeled down in front of him, nervous to do anything. Tenvin wiped his eyes, sniffled, and then burst into scream sobs. 

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?” 

Balto stared, speechless, and then tried so hard not to laugh. 

“Huh?” 

“If I was a worm, you wouldn’t love me and I’d be so sad,” he sobbed. 

“Tenvin, I would love you even if you were a worm.” 

“But I’d be a WORM,” he shrieked again and Balto took a deep breath. 

“I’ve got it from here, thank you Kas, good luck,” he said to the very tired looking blonde. 

“I’m going to have to rearrange the living room, there is no way she’s getting up the stairs.” 

“I’m gonna rearrange your insides little lady,” Jory slurred with a hiccup and Kas’s face went bright pink. 

“A WORM,” Tenvin laid flat out on the ground. Balto grabbed him by the ankle and started ragging him for the gate. 

“Come on worm man.” 

“Worm,” Tenvin flailed and Balto gave an extra hard tug through the gate.


	19. The Silver Linen

Sitting up in bed, Tenvin's throat nagged at him for water, another vivid dream that felt too real. 

Releasing a heavy sigh as he runs his clammy hands through his vines, he struggles to release the pressure in his chest. 

Looking over, he saw a mess. His mess, Balto, haphazardly slung about the bed. His face buried in their satin pillows. Looking unfit for such nice upholstery. Leaning over to get a more detailed look with only the older man's magenta glow to offer. He couldn't help but want to pet the soft, newly grown skin upon his cheek, the scarring leftover from the jungle.

Even the slight bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the new pillowcase they got together, was far from unsightly. 

Tenvin smiled to himself, recalling the day they picked the bed set out.

He had been admiring the material through one of those little corner slits that let you sample the texture. He must have done something because when Balto came up behind him, the revenant was matter-of-fact with his words.

"I like it; let's get it."

Tenvin reflexively stuffed the bag back on the shelf, "What?" He stammered, "Get what?"

Balto narrowed his eyes at the item, moving into the younger man's space and grabbing the set just behind it, the same silver color like the mountains in the shiver peaks, "The bed sheet set, you like it, don't you?" 

"No, it's not that." Tenvin tried to stop the man from throwing it in their already heaping cart. 

Balto simply stopped looking it over and eyed him sternly, "then why were you feeling it up like that?"

"I wasn't 'feeling it up,' I was just sampling the product; that's why they put little sample holes in them," Tenvin responded, trying to pry the item out of the second born's hands. The firm grip the older man had on it was unbelievable.

Suddenly Balto stopped, his expression turning mute and innocent, "and what did your sampling turn up? Was it soft? Did you like it?"

Tenvin was taken back, he stuttered, having prepared to defend himself from some insistent teasing, now he was asked to be genuine with his response. "Well - yeah…"

Balto stared for a moment, then in one fluid motion, he tossed the item over his shoulder, landing skillfully into the cart, "Then let's get it." He added, turning to get behind the cart again. 

"Wait! - wait, wait," Tenvin jumped, grabbing the cart and keeping the man from strutting on ahead. "We already have a bed set; we don't need another one." 

A small smile teased the corner of Balto's lips, "Sure, we don't need another one," then he leaned in closer, "but we want another one." He retorted, his eyes lit with energy before he tried to make his grand masterful escape by taking off.

Tenvin's vice grip on the cart and his boot in front of one of the wheels reprimanded the villain. "Stop." He warned. 

Balto pouted in response, yielding as he hunched his shoulders forward and rested his arms and weight along the length of the handle. 

"I'm serious, Balto; we don't need it." 

Balto, mostly talking with his body gestures, head nodding side to side, "But do we want it?"

"...no." Tenvin, carefully planted. 

"But you thought about it."

The warrior crossed his arms. It was his turn to sound matter-of-fact, "How can I not?"

"Then let's get it."

Tenvin drawled, "Balto…" with his arms swinging down to his sides as he looked around at the rest of the merchandise on the aisle.

"It's not going to kill us." Both men halted at the poor choice of words. Unhappy images flooding both of their heads as they clear their throats to try and rid their brains of all the gruesome ways a bed sheet set could actually kill them. 

Tenvin sighed out, "Look, if you want to get one that bad, can we at least get the yellow one?" He asked, holding up an item with similar packaging and made from the same material.

Balto heard him, looked at the yellow, then to the silver one picked out, then back at Tenvin. He didn't hate the yellow. It was a shade that Balto thought would look beautiful against his warrior's skin. But then another thought came into his mind. One that Tenvin couldn't quite gauge as he watched the man hold his chin. He'd seen this look before, however. Like Balto was planning a bold strategy between a rock and a hard place. 

"No." Balto firmly anointed, "No way." 

Tenvin blinked his newfound confusion and did a double-take. He thought Balto wanted to get something for him, and here he was, turning it down. "What?" Tenvin grabbed Balto's shoulders this time, something light and playful. "I don't understand."

Balto, with this sly smile dressing his expression, eyes dark as they eyed him down, moved to gently-, yet firmly with that direction that Tenvin felt like he was always sculpted by. Balto grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, his lips at his ear, "I don't want that yellow to take away from that vibrant color you give me when I'm fucking the light out of you in the middle of the night."

Tenvin snap-froze. His breath was caught somewhere in his lungs. 

Balto smiled like he was responding to a question, which he was. And let the man's wrists go as he walked off and away from the new statue like he was getting away with murder. 

And boy was he right, Tenvin, knowing all the significant decisions the commander was capable of making. That one had to have taken the cake. Their colors showed so brilliantly against the silver sheets. 

The hand that laid loosely over his waist suddenly tensed and dug its grasp into him. 

Partially startling him, he turned his attention to Balto, who was now sitting up on his side. Eyes narrowed and blurry as he looked at Tenvin with death in his eyes. "What happened?" Balto rasped. Reeling his limbs back into his own space. 

Since the jungle, Tenvin had begun seeing changes in the man; he was more selfish when it came to luxury things, he wasn't so worried about side effects like he used to be. He figured the man had a new appreciation for such freedoms as to choose and act without consequence. He wasn't as conservative as he used to be. Not to mention how clingy the man had grown too. 

Granted, Balto never really was much of a physical person, but with everything else, Tenvin assumed it was just another thing he and Balto needed to work through. He often found himself smothered in the middle of the night by a possessive limb or two. His body wasn't fond of it with how hot it could get, but in his mind, he welcomed it. No doubt days would come when he would kill for a moment like this. 

"Nothing, everything's fine," Tenvin hushed, petting a couple of stray white leaves from Balto's head back down.

Watching as the man rolled against his touch like a cat, the scowl he got when he stopped spurred him to release a scoff.

"What?" Balto hisses, his voice still hoarse, and his eyes roaming to figure out if it was something wrong with him. A hand flying up to wipe the corner of his mouth off from saliva. And his eyes darted over to the pillow squinting to see if he really did just drool all over the pillow. 

The younger man can only giggle at the typical response. 

With a hand viciously trying to erase the wet spot on the silver pillowcase, Balto, if not for the magenta glow spike that rose to his face, he might have gotten off scot-free. "Yeah? Well,...Shut up…" he grumbles. Throwing himself away from the warrior to the other side of the bed, lying flat out on his chest, he digs his face into the very pillow he indirectly claimed.

Admiring the beautiful white pattern along his spine, Tenvin couldn't help but envision them as little white lily pads protecting each ripple in a deep green lake. 

It was a somewhat vulnerable spot he learned for the both of them. 

He couldn't help but smile at the thought that this small portion of Balto's body was a little squirreled away spot for sensitivity. It was as if Balto tried to hide it away in a place no one would think to look. It was cute, and it was all just for him; only Tenvin got to see such a vulnerable side to the commander. What did that say about himself? It was a struggle to resist disturbing the older man just so he could get a taste again. 

Just as Tenvin thinks, the man threw himself back into sleep. He sees an arm jut out for the nightstand, taking hold of the glass of water from earlier. 

Tenvin never actually knew why Balto brought one up with him when they would go to sleep. Well, aside from the nights when it was apparent why, they would need water with all the panting and moaning going on. Aside from that, he never saw the revenant drink from it. 

Balto rolled over to offer that very drink to him. 

Tenvin, looking grateful, took the glass to his lips and quenched his barren throat. 

"Thank you," he croaked as he handed it back. Preparing to bed down into their own little nest, with that cool refreshing sensation rewriting his insides, "You saved me a trip." 

As he stretched over to return the glass to the table, Tenvin could hear the smile in his voice, "I know."

Now the feeling of warmth spread through his chest, hearing the short response. He huddles up behind Balto, latching onto his cold fringe as they tangled themselves together under these silver satin sheets.

Snaking his arm around Balto's stomach, he feels the man twist his fingers with his as they prepare to roll off to sleep together. 

"You're hot." Balto softly stated, voice projecting sleep into the air around them; Tenvin didn't miss the way Balto fought the urge to wiggle himself closer against him. 

The smile that bloomed on his face ever wider leaves Tenvin with nothing to do but retort, something just short of a chortle, "I know."

With the way Balto squeezed his hand tighter and tugged him closer, his mind was overcome with the sensation of being entirely accepted. And it relaxed him more than he thought as he was whisked away back to sleep. 

…………. 

The following morning, Tenvin woke up turned away completely from where he was just last night. 

No Balto glued to him; Balto's side of the bed was already empty and partially made. The glass of water from last night was still there, just the way Tenvin left it. With the sun creeping its way onto him through the glass windows, it brought an ache to his head; shutting his eyes, his ears decided to pick up the slack. Squawking and squealing through the valley, drowning out the sound of water licking at the wave breakers, Seagulls were up before he was, it seemed, busy hounding the ocean for only what was necessary, no doubt.

As he lifted his head, a mess with vines askew, he figured he should do the same. Except his ocean consisted of just one man who he would gladly be lost in. 

After throwing some loose lounge pants on, compliments to the revenant, he carefully teetered and tottered his way down the narrow steps. Dusty awards and commendations lining the walls, pictures of old friends and younger faces, he loved it here at Balto's place, not that he loved it more than being at home in the Grove. Still, the idea that this small hideaway acted like a time capsule of all that Balto was- it made him feel so much closer. It's like he was inside Balto's soul, from how the interior decor was designed to the way things were hung up and how they took up space. Even the air smelled like him, that is, if Balto sat around in place for eternity, unattended to, with how frequently he had to go out to the field.

Fondly he smiles and resumes his hunt. 

The sound of a faucet running and dishes clanking together hone him in.

With some loose clothing hanging off of him like an insult to beauty, the older man is busying himself with dishes, the heat from the water whispering into the early air and breaking at the morning light.

Tenvin walked up behind him, watching as the revenant looked over his shoulder to see what was coming upon him. 

"There you are." Balto rasped, returning his attention to his hands which were too busy with water and sudds.

Soon, Tenvin's hands were roaming across Balto's back and around up under his shirt. He felt the revenant's body tense and relax under the sensation, rolling his head back to meet his. Planting a short kiss on the side of the older man's cheek, he can't stop wanting more. Both his lips and hands wandering and feeling up the body in front of him and the low groan that left Balto's throat was a reward on its own. 

"Cut it out…" Balto warned, "I'm kinda in the middle of something here." He added half-heartedly. 

The way Balto's cock heated up in Tenvin's fondling hand, the older man's growing interest made it obvious that he didn't mean it.

Tenvin smiled and let his hands hike up his chest over his stomach again, relishing in the toned and rippling surface. "I was just saying good morning…" he toys back, returning his lips to ghosting over the sliver of unguarded flesh along his shoulder, paying particular care over the semi-permanent marks he made any chance he got. 

"Uh-huh." Balto huffs, "...if it were me, you'd kick me out on my ass and told me to pack sand."

"It's not my fault you pick the worst of times." 

"I do not." 

"Do too."

"My choice in moments is precisely when they should happen."

Tenvin blinked, mostly in awe, "Wow...you really believe that, don't you?"

Balto's response was a sideways glance and a stern look, busy putting the dishes to the side so they could dry out. 

They spent a while like this, Tenvin just resting his head on Balto's shoulder as he tried to fully wake up. Listening to the calm that is everything domestic and feeling the rise and fall of his body, the subtle scent of clove and cinnamon- Tenvin might just fall back asleep standing up.

"Balto?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about kids?"

A shower of scorching hot water cascades over them both. 

The noise that leaves the older man, something just short of all the times Tenvin heard him mess up in the field, is comical, "Oh, fuck!" Balto jerks, flinching to turn the water off promptly. 

Tenvin hides behind Balto reflexively in an attempt to escape the splash zone. 

"Balto!" Tenvin screeches, "Why the hell is the water you always use so unnecessarily boiling hot?!" He quickly rushes for a hand towel to catch the water from dripping down more of the wood cupboard below the sink. 

The older man grumbles, hands waving and flapping at Tenvin in a shooing motion trying to get him away when he rips the towel from his hands and starts cleaning up the mess himself. Balto begins yammering viciously, "It kills bacteria and melts things that are stubborn-...and-" 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it needs to be THAT hot. Gods." Tenvin looked down at Balto as he kneeled down to clean up the spill, "You trying to kill something other than Bacteria?" the things now on his mind made him skittish about asking again, even more so with the way Balto avoided his eyes. "Balto, you've got soap in your leaves."


	20. The Day of the Whisper HQ Office

Was this entirely compromising? Very much so, but Tenvin was far past being able to think rationally. It had been so long, after three months of helping with Lion’s Arch clean up while Balto dealt with reorganizing the Pact, gearing up for a new assault if needed. They certainly hadn’t been home to the Grove, with only one exhausted day off to Balto’s Kessex Hills apartment where they ended up sleeping the whole day. 

So honestly, they should be cut a break and not complain. Was making out in a small enclosed space in the Whisper’s HQ wise, absolutely not. But really, when you’re the legendary Commander and Agent, you take what you can get. 

Tenvin’s knees were starting to hurt digging into the stone floor, eyes pricking with tears as he kept deep throating Balto. Balto’s fingers pulled slightly at his hair vines, eyes clouded over and heavy lidded, white shine pulsing in the darkness, those needy, desperate pants leaving his lips driving Tenvin on. He took another deep breath before surging forwards, tongue sweeping across the swollen tip, down across the aching head before he swallowed down again, lowering his jaw and pressing his tongue to the underside, head leveling back in order to try to take all of him in. 

Which would be impossible, but he still tried. 

“What a whore,” Balto murmured darkly and Tenvin throbbed even harder in his pants, trying to palm himself through his armor to no avail. “Look at you, starving for you, so stupidly useless. How do you do anything on your own? Can’t even go five minutes around me without getting on your fucking knees.” Tenvin whined, the vibrations running up Balto’s member and the second-born let out a hollow moan. 

Tenvin pulled back again for air, hands moving up from trying to get himself off to push his fingers up under Balto’s shirt. It had been one of his days off duty, just doing paperwork and Tenvin relished in the smooth plain dark shirt and loose pants. His fingers crept higher, fingernails lightly scraping across taunt dark green bark. 

“Tenvin, please,” Balto breathed. The smirk that spread across Tenvin’s face was mischievous but intensely lustful through love clouded eyes. Tenvin instead sat back from his knees, laying backwards on the ground of Balto’s little tiny corner office, the only thing keeping anyone out being a tent and a desk to block any eyes. Truly a dark corner but still. He didn't care. Not even a sliver. 

Balto seemed to instantly understand what was happening, half fumbling and falling forwards to get to the floor on jelly legs as Tenvin kicked off his pants. 

“We’ve got to be quick Ten, I have a meeting with Zrii and Agent Frey in ten minutes.” 

“Then fuck me Commander,” Ten moaned out and Balto visibly shivered as he nearly dumped out a drawer looking for the emergency lube. He found it, hidden at the back, cursing as his hands shook way too much for his liking as he squeezed it open. “Just lube me up, I prepped before I came.” Balto raised his gaze slowly, eyebrow cocked up and Ten had that smile on again. 

“Whore,” Balto smiled and Tenvin bit his lip, lifting his legs up over his head, hands pulling his legs apart and Balto could have passed out. Right then and there. Died a complete man. 

Tenvin adored their chances to go slow and take their time, but he loved this beyond anything else. Frantic, hot, heavy, desperate, watching Balto sweat, body contracting as he slammed into him repeatedly. His favorite part was always to watch Balto enter him the first time, smooth and slow, feeling the stretch deliciously spread through him. He felt his back arch off the stone, breath shaking as he exhaled quickly. Balto leaned forwards to capture his lips, a deep tongue kiss and Tenvin wrapped his arms around his shoulders fully, Balto half holding him up as he began to fuck into him like the starved man he was. 

Maybe they should have set a timer. 

The sound of approaching footsteps sent them both into a full on panic, Balto pulling out as Tenvin whined pitifully. They both reached panic overdrive, Ten crawling under Balto’s desk, hidden out of view while Balto threw his pants back on and Ten’s pants under the desk, taking a seat just as the two agents entered. 

“Commander, are you alright?” Agent Frey asked and Zrii’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling. 

“Just doing some pushups, sitting at this desk is boring as fuck,” Balto rolled his eyes, ignoring his still throbbing dick and the fact his lover was crammed under the desk between his legs, inches away. 

“Well, we have that report from the Orrian Clean Up Project,” Zrii approached, setting down two thick folders of reports and began speaking about the operation. Balto flipped through and suddenly nearly screamed in shock when he felt hands pressing against his throbbing dick under the desk. He nearly kicked Ten but froze in shock. 

“I know, I too was quite surprised at their quick work Commander,” Agent Frey said, oblivious to everything. 

As they continued the report, Balto’s mind was miles away as he felt careful hands pull him from his trousers, stroking across the still hot, pulsing member. The sensation of hot breath breathing across him sent an euphoric rush through his entire being and had to grip the table beneath the desk as Tenvin took him back in his mouth. This was no teasing lick, this was full blown deep throat, feeling the heat, the slight brush of teeth, wet, dripping, tight heaven. Tenvin bobbed his head up and down, drawing back to swipe a tongue across the head and under, showering the head in tiny kisses. 

Balto braved a quick sneak down in time to witness Tenvin gripping him a little tighter, open mouthed kissing around the head of his cock, drool dripping down his chin, eyes glazed over, tongue jutting in and out as he practically made out with his cock. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Commander?” Zrii asked, actually looking concerned. 

“Sorry, I think I’m just… not feeling well.” 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Commander. Take the afternoon off! By the Eternal Alchemy, you’ve earned it.” 

“Thanks Zrii… I’ll finish these reports up and head out.” The Agents saluted and then left the room, their footsteps echoing down the hallway until silence fell. Balto gripped the back of Tenvin’s head, forcing him forwards and heard a wretched moan as he hit the back of Tenvin’s throat. 

“You are a little shit, thorns I love you,” Balto pushed the chair back, pulling out of Tenvin’s mouth and freezing at the sight. Mouth still open, back arched as he rested against the back of the underneath of the desk, three fingers deep inside himself, fingering himself and scissoring, panting, drool sliding down his chin. Shirt half falling off to show off those perfect collarbones, golden glow bright and pulsing in time with his finger menstruations. 

“Balto, please, I need you so badly, please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he rambled and who was Balto to not give him what he wanted. 

He slid back into him without any restriction, pulling Tenvin into his lap as he fucked up into him, Tenvin completely boneless in his arms, a sort of sweet exhaustion, so wired up and incapable of doing anything beside feeling him and being pliant in his arms. 

It didn't take long for Balto to climax, spilling inside Tenvin as the younger sylvari also came, drenching his own stomach and collapsing forwards to rest his forehead on Balto’s shoulder. The silence was only tamed by quieting pants that dissolved into slow kisses, Tenvin threading his hands through Balto’s hair and Balto gripping his hips and rubbing circles into the hip bones. Slow and steady, unrushed after the panic. 

Those reports would have to be looked at tomorrow. For today, it was just the two of them and nothing else in the world.


	21. The Day of Balto's Birthday

Maybe this was the worst idea he had ever had, but you know what? He deserved it. This was a gift to himself, dammit. If he wanted to spend his Awakening Day completely naked on his massive bed, he was going to do just that. It was his day off, by the Pale Tree, and his fucking Birthday. If he wanted to do nothing, then nothing he was going to do. 

After spending several hours napping and staring at the ceiling, he decided to go beyond time for his birthday gift number two: bath time. 

Balto would never tell Tenvin about his love for baths. The fifth born just didn't understand the finer intricacies of enjoying baths peacefully and soaking. The oaf was far more likely to splash around like a quaggan, probably would impersonate one and laugh hysterically at himself, and then try to drown Balto for fun. 

The Agent was off on a trip to Lion’s Arch to help Loumint with something, promising to be home as soon as he could for dinner. He wasn't going to let him mess up his birthday. Nope. This was ME time. 

He filled up the tub to the top, dumping in salts, scents, and rose petals and bubbles, settling into the steaming hot water with a deep sigh, letting his head rest back peacefully. 

This was heaven. Nothing could compare to this. He sank down so just his nose was above water. He could sleep like this, if he wasn't afraid of drowning. 

Thorns, if he drown in the tub Tenvin would make fun of him so fucking badly. 

He heard a door open and slam shut downstairs and his heart sank down the drain. 

“I’m home babe, by the Pale Tree I need a shower,” Tenvin shouted from downstairs. Balto thought drowning may be worth it. 

The bathroom door burst open, revealing the massive sylvari who had apparently stripped down to just loose pants, armor all over the floor behind him through their bedroom. His braids were loose down his shoulders, Balto was tempted to be turned on if it wasn't for the absolute shit eating grin on the man’s face. 

“Babe, you're a genius, a bath sounds great!” 

“It’s for me ass hat, fuck out,” Balto shouted as Tenvin stripped out of the pants, kicking them off as he started climbing in. Water splashed everywhere. 

“You’re so kind Balto, getting this ready for us.” 

“Get out, get out, thorns you’re going to soak the whole bathroom, TEN!” the sylvari settled down between Balto’s legs, cramming both of them into the already too small tub. 

“... you trying to cook yourself?” 

“I’m going to burn you alive, get out of my tub!” 

“I’m sorry, but i bought this tub before i even knew you. Its the communal tub. I share everything with you, and you share everything with me.” 

“You are impossible.” 

“Do you even want to hear about what Loumint and I did?” 

“Did you kill each other?” 

“Obviously not.” 

“Well then I don't care. Get. Out.” Tenvin leaned his head back to rest on Balto’s shoulder, blinking up at him with those giant golden eyes. 

“But I don’t want to go,” he pouted. Balto sighed, slapping a hand across his own eyes with a groan. 

“I hate you.” 

“Thanks babe,” Tenvin chirped and plunged his head under the water, swishing his hair around before flashing upwards, soaking wet vines smacking Balto across the face and chest like whips. 

“Ahhh, this feels so good. What a day,” Tenvin smiled like the sun and all Balto could do was sit there, wet drips sliding down his face, very unamused. 

There was a long moment of silence, just the sound of swishing water and drips. Balto let his head fall back again to rest on the tub, but he was becoming hyper aware of Tenvin between his legs, the feel of them crammed in together. 

He jolted with a small shriek when Tenvin suddenly picked him clean up out of the tub, water dripping everywhere. 

“I’m going to fucking take your head off…” Balto screamed before Tenvin pushed him against the bathroom door, holding him up and pushing against him between his legs. Those golden eyes were dark, clouded in lust, that sinful smile stretching across his face as his eyes darted to his lips. Hot breaths passed between the two as those lips came closer, Balto’s legs beginning to quiver as he hooked his ankles around Tenvin’s waist. 

“Happy Awakening, Balto,” Tenvin rumbled, Balto practically feeling it through their pressed chests rather than hearing it. “Sorry to interrupt your bath but I have plans for you.” 

“I…” 

“Shut up,” Tenvin demanded, surging forwards to capture his lips viciously. It was hot and desperate, Tenvin’s tongue darting into his mouth, lips moving against each other. Balto dragged his hands through Tenvin’s vines, fingernails dragging across his scalp, pulling a deep growl from the younger sylvari. Tenvin bit down on Balto’s lip, hard enough to almost hurt, pulling back as he sucked on his lip until he pulled back. 

“Here, the bed, the floor, or the sink?” 

“Huh?” Balto blinked stupidly. 

“Pick where you want me to fuck you, dumbass,” Tenvin growled into his throat, pressing a bite into the side of his neck before sucking a bright mark. 

“Sink,” Balto found himself saying and he felt a dark smile pressed into the side of his throat. 

“Ha,” Tenvin exhaled sharply, turning them both from the door and setting Balto on the sink before setting him down and physically turning him around, pushing his head forwards as he pulled Balto’s hips backwards, forcing his legs apart. 

Balto let out a quiet huff of expectation, lust flooding his entire system. 

“Look at you, already so ready for me,” Tenvin murmured, lifting Balto’s chin up to force him to look at himself in the mirror. It was so embarrassing but he was entranced with the way he could see Tenvin moving behind him. Catching those golden eyes in the mirror. Tenvin smirked, sliding kisses down his flat out spine until sinking to his knees. 

Balto was flooded with feelings and sensations as Tenvin pulled his hips away from the sink, leaving Balto to support himself fully as Tenvin sat practically directly under him. 

Tenvin swallowed his cock down smoothly, licking around the head before bobbing his head up to claim all of him. He couldn't help the gasps that were pulled from him almost violently. Tenvin rumbled a small laugh at the reactions, vibrations racing up Balto’s cock and he swayed dangerously. 

He was so distracted, Balto hadn't realized that two lubed fingers were tracing up his thighs, slowly edging into him. He let out a low wanton moan as the two fingers slid inside him, scissoring him open slowly, lovingly. 

He was filled so much, the feeling of his dick being swallowed down and the fingers prying him apart in his ass. It was almost too much. 

Just as the burn began to fade, a third finger drove him and Tenvin began fucking him mercilessly with those three fingers, fast and hard. 

Balto cried out, falling forwards, forced to stare at himself in the mirror. Wasted, tears pouring down his face, open mouthed pants, sweating. A mess and it turned him on so much, he hated to admit. Tenvin could do this to him. He could drive him to this point. 

He shivered as he came down Tenvin’s throat, the sylvari swallowing every bit of it like the drink of life. He felt himself tense around Ten’s fingers as he came, his entire body shaking and his vision swirled. Panting, exhausted, he rocked backwards to look down at Tenvin between his legs, head resting against the bathroom cabinet. 

The sylvari’s eyes were lust clouded over, a small drivel of cum rolling down his chin, his tongue darting out to lick it up. 

Balto realized with a shock that Tenvin had cum untouched from just giving him oral and fingering him. 

Before he could say anything, a thank you, or most likely something stupid, Tenvin moved forwards, tongue darting out to clean up Balto’s still half hard cock. Any trace of remaining cum, Tenvin delicately licked up before kissing down his thighs carefully, fingers digging into his muscles in reverence. 

The emotions were overwhelming at being practically worshipped, every inch of him, at least his lower half, being kissed over, fingers racking over his bark. 

“Come on, please,” Balto begged. Tenvin blinked up at him in confusion, not understanding. “Bedroom, please,” he managed out and Tenvin smiled dopely. Balto stumbled backwards and Tenvin wobbled to his feet, the two tripping into the bed. Balto scooted up the blankets, Tenvin crawling up after him and Balto rolled over, propping himself up on his knees to present himself to Tenvin. The sylvari looked like he might pass out. 

“Thorns, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Tenvin cursed lowly, seizing the lube bottle on the end of the bed and lathering himself up. Balto pressed his face into the pillows, arching his back further, and legs quivering as he felt the younger sylvari move closer again. 

The last time Tenvin had fucked him it had been rushed, frantic, and honestly a rather drunken stupor. But this was entirely sober, tooth achingly sweet and slow as Tenvin pushed in. Balto felt the head slide in past his hidden lips, the burn giving way to pleasure as he felt inch by inch pass into him. A hand pressed down on his lower back, pushing his hips higher into a deeper angle. 

The languid moan that left his lips was devastated, sounding foreign to his own ears. He clenched the sheets, rocking his hips back desperately trying to take in more. Thorns, he wanted to be filled. He wanted to not think about anything. 

Tenvin leaned down, Balto feeling his hands settling on either side of him, the rush of breath on his shoulder in soft pants, the gentle feather touch of his vines across his back. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Fuck me, gods,” Balto cursed out and Tenvin smiled. Balto about screamed when Tenvin pulled out, almost to the head, and then slammed back in again. It felt so good, the pull and push, their bodies against each other, but it was entirely unrushed. There was nowhere to go. Nothing was needed. 

It was slow love, burning as they kept going for almost an hour. It was true making love, not fucking like they usually had time for. It was like a religious experience, Tenvin was this temple of the divine. He had lied earlier. That bath wasn’t heaven, this was. This was everything. 

Feeling Tenvin come inside him pushed him over the edge, the heat plastering his insides, that pulsing taking over all other senses as he came all over his own stomach. Tenvin pulled out after a moment, rolling onto the bed beside him, laying on his back with his eyes closed as his breath slowed. Balto could only lay there, exhausted to the core and entirely spent, voice hoarse and sore as all get out. He would be feeling that for a week, plus. Tenvin’s eyes fluttered open, that doped smile returning. 

“Happy Awakening Balto, I’m so glad you were born.” 

“Me too, ah, as in… I’m glad you were born too,” Balto fumbled through words, voice spent and Tenvin chuckled, scooting closer and they intertwined their legs, Tenvin’s head fitting in his usual place under Balto’s chin. 

“I ever tell you that you’re the most eloquent sylvari I know.” 

“Shut up, ass hat.”


	22. There's a first time for everything

They had done it! Finally! 

People who said it couldn’t be would be shut up for years after this. After the fight to cleanse Orr and the battle with Zhitan, he saw someone with a look of disbelief everywhere Balto looked. Either celebrating or just overwhelmed with the idea that they actually had time to breathe. 

The pleasantries were done, no more speeches, no more motivational speaking, and having to explain why the war wasn’t won yet was now far from their list of problems. 

With the Grove in full swing for celebration, Balto could only imagine what the rest of the capital cities were up to. So late into the night and Sylvari of all ages still raged on, running around and laughing. Smiling and cheering. The tired sigh that leaves him goes unnoticed by everyone but the great agent Tenvinian. They were both so tired, they couldn’t even remember the last time they were supposed to feel anything but tension.

His eyes snapped over to see what Balto was up to, the festivities bouncing off his green skin combined with that magenta glow of his. It was Tenvin’s turn to stare, unrushed and fully relaxed. Forget the Grove like Fireworks, forget the music, put this man on a pedestal, and lay the world in awe.

Balto, drooping his shoulders, an act Tenvin only recognized as comfortable, slowly turned his eyes over to face him, catching the warrior red-handed. “What is it?”

Tenvin quickly looked away, a light dusting of light rising to his face. “Nothing, just, you sounded tired.”

“Yeah,” Balto turned his attention forward again, “Aren’t you?” he scoffed, looking out over the sea of cheer, releasing another caught sigh, more audible this time as he reached down to lift up his duffle bag of gear he brought back. “Well, I better get going. That post organization startup ain’t gonna run on just cheer alone,” he added with dread and an ounce of a grimace.

When the two men dodged a herd of sprinting soldiers, who hollered back with apologetic cheers. “Woo! Close call Agent Tenvinian!” Face’s paling when they saw who stood next to him, bodies snapping to salute before they quickly made off again, dragging each other along so as not to leave anyone behind to deal with the aftermath, “Sorry about that Commander!~”

Tenvin had grabbed Balto by the bicep when he saw the Commander’s chest billow up like a wyvern as if he was about to spew fire at them, “Ah ah ah, leave ’em alone.” 

Balto huffed out, that same tired sigh, and listened - for once. Relinquishing his command for the first time in what might have been a lifetime, the fatigue was evident, having finally caught up, and Balto allowing it to affect him. Those tired eyes falling to the soil, and his body threatening to sit down right then and there. 

Patting Balto on the shoulder like he was praising the man, the closeness was only realized when they turned toward one another. Eyes meeting and their breath could just barely be felt on one another. Neither of them wanted to move, and their eyes were roaming each other’s face like it was their first time seeing one another. No doubt they were both admiring the beautiful image the celebration was painting on their already gorgeous companion. 

Tenvin squeezed Balto’s arm, which had the older man darting his eyes down to where the man had him. 

The younger man jumped, “I uh-” Tenvin began, before removing his grasp sharply “sorry, about that,” he cleared his throat. 

Balto rubbed the back of his neck, looking away just as quickly, a stumped expression that Tenvin had recognized over the past few months as the man struggling to formulate a well-spoken response.

Standing next to each other, afraid to leave and afraid to stay. Until the older of the two released a long huff, like a small bit of pressure being released from a canister, “I gotta get going, Tenvinian.” Balto brought up, extending his hand out to the other man, his body was stiff and unsure, but his eyes held no ill intent.

Tenvin didn’t miss a beat when he took up Balto’s hand, squeezing it and relishing the warmth; he watched as Balto looked down between them, eyes half-lidded and relaxed, filled with longing. A mere handshake only made Tenvin want more than he already did. A hug, at least? Something more? Like that night before the final push on Zhaitan.

“Of course, yeah,” Tenvin responded, giving a curt nod and watched as Balto made his way off for the asura gate. 

The revenant smiled at him one last time and turned to begin weaving between the crowd of victory. 

Was the warrior actually okay with this? Leaving it just like that? Would he get another chance again? What if this was the night that would change things forever? Was he just going to let it walk right out? 

“Balto!” Tenvin yelled out, but his words never reached him, and something in him made his feet move. Hounding after the older man, quickly apologizing to anyone who he happened to bump into curtly. “Wait! Commander!” He continued to call after him, his feet moving more desperately the further he had to chase. Suddenly he was growing agitated by all these happy people, ‘Oh, just go home already!’ he thought about spitting at the next person who kept him from catching up. He never realized how deft and quick the man could be in a crowd. Didn’t he have a duffle bag with him too? How was he moving so quickly? Was someone chasing him? Oh, wait.

Tenvin remained tenacious with his pursuit until he grabbed hold of Balto’s arm. The man whirled around with eyes wide, face surprised with a hint of worry. 

“Tenvin? Did you forget something?” He asked voice labored over the clamor of the crowd. 

Before Tenvin opened his mouth to respond, words caught in his throat as he looked around the crowd and eventually pulled Balto away into a quieter corner. Both of them breathless after fighting against the current. 

“Must be important then I take it?” Balto quizzed, looking over the sea of people as he tried to reclaim his composure, dusting off his elbow like he might have bumped into something unwanted. 

“Spend the night with me.” Tenvin blurted out, his hands still firmly anointed with Balto’s arm. 

Balto paused, eyebrows skyrocketing and his posture stiffening drastically with the color taking over his face. No, no, another misunderstanding surely he thought to himself.

“I mean- you can stay the night!” Tenvin began stammering, tongue tripping on itself “going all the way back to Kessex just, didn’t seem -” 

Balto dropped his bag, and his hand flew up to the death grip on his arm, prying Tenvin’s hands into his. “You don’t have to do that-”

“I want to! I mean, I - we,” Tenvin stopped a moment to recollect his thoughts, “we have to be back so soon anyway, it wouldn’t make sense for you to go all the way out to Kessex Hills just to try and rush back, if you want, you can stay at my place tonight.” 

Patting Tenvin’s hand, Balto smiled down at the ground, “You don’t need to do that, Tenvin.” His somber tone would have been missed if not for the melancholy look on his expression, which quickly faded when the fifth born’s face fell with disappointment. Balto couldn’t keep his heart from panicking. Those usually vibrant and bright fawn eyes looking dejected and on the cusp of tears- Sucking in a sharp breath, he breathed out in a rush “But I would be honored,” he leaned in, trying to lift the yellow orbs from staring at their feet, “thank you for the invitation.”

Tenvin lifted his head sharply, disbelief weighing his jaw down. When he realized they were standing there looking at one another for longer than was probably comfortable, replaying it in his head that it wasn’t a no, he jerked his attention forward. His expression is excited and eager as he quickly tugged Balto along.

The Commander barely had time to reach down and grab his bag before he was whisked along. The crowds died down the closer they got to the residential areas. They could hear each other breathlessly speed down the roads now. Neither of them thought to wonder what the rush was, and when Tenvin turned to delve into one of the homes, he was stopped as Balto halted just before the threshold, head up as he looked over the structure. 

Balto wanted to observe everything he could about this experience. He never thought the day would actually come when he would be invited into someone’s personal home off of a kind gesture, let alone it being Tenvin’s. 

“What’s wrong?” Tenvin asked, his impatience bleeding through in his tone faintly.

“N- This is your place?” Balto reiterated before being tugged along past the front entrance.

“Yes?” Tenvin was puzzled now, “Is there something wrong with it?” 

Balto was almost frantic, a version Tenvin rarely got to see; it was practically childlike when he waved his free hand between them, trying to erase a misunderstanding, “No! I was just- curious.” he trembled out. 

Tenvin smiled a witty response, eager to sling from his lips, his hands busy trying to strip his gear off in the front foyer. “Your attention to detail is phenomenal, Commander…” Tenvin drawled playfully, hanging up and setting his armor haphazardly on the false body that was supposed to hold them. His eyes were too busy watching how Balto behaved in his abode. His space, he couldn’t quite pin down why it made him feel so possessive.

When his hands began grabbing at Balto’s armor, the older man jumped away from him, trying to get the hands off of his gear with just his one free hand, “What are you doing?!” 

Stopping briefly to give the older man a deadpan stare, “Oh so you’re going to sleep in your armor then?” The edgy look he got in return brought a knowing grin to his face. 

Eyes shifting from side to side, Balto was struggling to be honest, “I can do it myself is all I’m saying, so cut it out.”

The warrior snickered, turning on his heel as he snatched the man’s bag from him, and with only a bit of effort, he set it up and away in one of the coat closets. What did the Commander have in there anyway? “You can just lay them wherever just get comfortable and come on in, that means your boots too.” He added, throwing his hand up over his shoulder with dismissive energy. Traveling further into the warm and relatively spacious home, he vanished behind a winding vine wall. 

Balto relaxed a little, nervous energy too busy bouncing around for him to appreciate that the most challenging part of these last few months was actually done, so why was his chest so high strung? 

As he began adjusting his gear to properly remove it, the sensation of impending death tickled the back of his skull. A tall, harrowing beast slowly creeped out from behind a door, a giant wolf towering him by at least a few feet, stuck its head out. And Balto froze, his hands stop dead over a strap he had fought to get untied. Slowly his head lifted to actually look the beast dead on. 

Just as luck would have it, the massive hound did the same. 

Balto grit his teeth as he made it a point to refasten the leather strap, tightening his armor around himself again as slow and unthreatening as he could make it. 

Woefully, the hound began posturing, a low growl coming from its just awakened from slumber chest. With leaves standing up off its back, the hound had grown in size tremendously. Its teeth spilled out from under its muzzle as a hollowed woofing noise sprung out. 

Hand trembling at his side in response, life or death raced through his system; this was Tenvin’s monstrous companion, was it not? It had a name. Gods, what was its name? He cursed himself; maybe his attention to detail really was so bad that it would take getting mauled to death by a giant wolf to get it through his thick skull.

The Sylvari hound began barking, causing his body to reverberate and worsen his anxious energy. Its body was fully awake now, taking a defensive position with its body dropped low and teeth on full display. 

Somewhere Balto heard Tenvin shout something, and when Balto didn’t give an inch from the pressure, both creatures glaring at one another, accusing the other of being somewhere, they shouldn’t be. The hound began inching closer, in that uncomfortable way that Balto recognized dogs would do to bring down prey. Scurrying the floor on stiff legs.

And that had the man’s calm demeanor snapping shut.

“Lain!” He snarled out, his voice threatening to break over the sound of the monopolizing barking until finally, his voice howled over the defensive verbal exchange they were having, “Quiet.” He warned, his eyes glaring, threatening the poor animal with real agony if it failed to heed his warning or got any closer.

Suddenly the fern hound made this yowling noise that sounded much more like ‘Okay, Okay, you don’t gotta be so mean.’ with the way it laid down with its body trying to be as small as possible—tail whipping apologetically against the floor.

Sharing a breather, both huffing out their tension before Tenvin came skidding from around a corner. “Lain!” He called, like a mother fretting over a missing child in a grocery store.

For Balto, he relaxed a little, knowing that if the creature really did begin ripping his throat out. Tenvin would have caught the best bits of him being shaken violently from ceiling to floor with the color of dead Sylvari spraying over every surface of this front foyer. 

When Tenvin came running up and tackled the poor thing, filling up the slim hallway evermore, the dog was inconsolable for a solid three seconds before Lain realized that their owner was home, body language skyrocketing from rock bottom to higher than a cloud. Panting, the sound of nails and body’s rolling around the floor, and Tenvin cooing at his oversized companion filled the silence. 

Sighing out, Balto began removing the last of his gear as his body fully came down from its adrenaline rush. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to survive the night. He might not even get any sleep tonight. Maybe it wasn’t too late to head back to the Hills. With the touching reunion happening just in front of him, however, he couldn’t help but smile, Tenvin living his best life on the floor with his giant monster of a dog. Until suddenly, the hound sprung up and did this comical sprinting away that tucked its butt up under its body and its front legs sprawling out for traction. 

And just like that, aside from the sound of laughing and hot air from a dog huffing out with excitement, they were gone, somewhere further in the house, running rampant no doubt like all the stories Tenvin would share with him about chaos and destruction or another.

To Tenvin’s horror, he wasn’t sure how long it was that he saw Balto now standing in the living room with him and Lain. Arms crossed and looking relaxed against the wall, stripped of all that armor, he wondered what the man would look like devoid of such. It was jarring, scrambling to get up from the floor with Lain still trampling around, suddenly his throat was dry, “Hey…” he added nervously, feeling wholly caught off guard.

Balto smiled as if he saw right through him, “Hello…” he added in response, yet he looked much more full of himself than Tenvin did. 

“Come in! Please, make yourself at home.” Tenvin began, gesturing to the house as he did circles, just trying to make it to the kitchen. Lain is still very eager to zoom around the house, attached to the hip to the warrior. It made Balto a little jealous, but he found it telling nonetheless.

Still smiling even when Tenvin was out of earshot, Balto spoke under his breath, “You said that already.” shaking his head with adoration. His eyes weren’t interested in throwing himself on the nearest soft cushion or the grand window looking out over a picture-perfect city. No, he was busy searching for proof that this man was real. His eyes trembling with barely contained excitement as he began witnessing events he’d never even heard of before. 

Pictures of a younger man than the one he was used to being harassed by every day were littered all over. Friends, work colleagues, maybe a bit of both, achievements earned by him, and even a few of Lain too. He looked so young in many of these; how had he not seen him around before he moved away to Kessex? Tenvin was everywhere, so much life lived in such a short amount of time. 

His smile faded, the idea that someone so incredible was bound to things that even for Balto could be too much sometimes. It hurts his heart knowing he couldn’t rid the world of conflict for this man alone. Eyes ghosting over a couple of framed cases, it looked like parting gifts from his old squad, all crafted individually. Balto’s expression was springing back to life, in awe that he would warrant such energy from the people around him. What a lucky person he was, this man could have anything and anyone, and he - Balto physically clasps a hand over his mouth. Pleading with himself not to continue that thought, assuming only made an ass out of u and me.

“Are you feeling okay?” Tenvin asked from the kitchen, looking at him with worry on his face. 

Balto waved at the air in front of him with the hand that came from around his mouth, “Yeah! Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” tenvin responded back, diving back into the kitchen with his voice muffled through the distance as he left Balto alone with himself again, “You tell me.”

Huffing out some air was the only response he could give to what he heard was just another sassy retort that wasn’t looking to be answered.

Until a commanding voice from the kitchen made his spine straighten. All that came from the commotion was a defeated hound moping from the room, head low and legs shuffling along the floor just to collapse onto the ground with a thud: some mild temper tantrum, no doubt. Balto watched the hound curiously as the two silently communicated that the scolding Lain received was the final say so, and Lain definitely wouldn’t be getting any table scraps. 

Crossing his arms, he couldn’t keep a slight tug of pity from weighing on his heart, following shortly after he watches Tenvin come out with a tray of drinks and some of what Balto assumed to be finger food. 

“Well, aren’t we just a wonderful host?” Balto ragged, standing in the middle of the living room, as he carefully accepted the offered drink from the tray. The sly grin that Tenvin gave him made him relax. 

“It’s not for you, it’s for me.” The younger man added matter-of-factly, setting the tray down on the coffee table just in front of the couch; it was apparent he was going to share. He eventually threw himself onto the sofa and looked up at Balto with this weird look as he watched the older man standing there with his free hand in his pocket. “What are you doing? Why are you being so weird?” 

Balto already knew where he would go with this and decided to just take a seat, taking up the other side of the couch, sighing out in defeat. Looking down at what was on the tray was a collection; fruits, cheese, crackers, and some meat. It very much would have been a feat to eat on your own. 

“When did you have time to go grocery shopping?” Balto asked as the two of them people-watched out the window. The revenant was busy throwing his arm over the back of the couch, letting his body be entirely held by such a comfy material, deciding to take a swig of what Balto just assumed was a very, very strong ale. Something that ran through his sinus’ like smoke. 

“I didn’t.” Tenvin scoffed. 

That’s when Balto took a minute to watch as Tenvin took a very heavy knockback of his drink. Making a face at it, as no doubt, he was feeling what Balto was feeling just worse. Then when he watched the man return his attention to the window like nothing happened, he braved a look for an expiration date along the neck of his beverage.

And there it was plain as day, a date that had long passed, “Ah, I see.” Balto spoke, his voice not even shocked, just more of an accepting noise that agreed that his hunch was right. What a pain being right was sometimes, but he found this one quite comical.

“Oh, shut up.” Tenvin kicked the leg closest to him as he leaned forward to grab a handful of grapes, eyes busy watching as the Grove began a rowdy slumber. 

Chuckling under his breath, he dropped the topic and lifted his glass to the warrior, his courage to say what he wanted to say was diminishing at a rapid rate as he realized he actually had to say it, “Hey, thank you, for… well a lot.”

Tenvin’s eyes widened, the gesture so unfit for such a man, yet, the gentle smile that ripped through him filled him with warmth. “You too,” he responded lowly, a delicate moment with the clatter of glass against one another, breaking it into their own little celebration. 

When they knocked back their drinks, Balto made the mistake of downing more than he could handle. The kickback from the alcohol sent him into a coughing fit, hissing out his discomfort, “Fuck,”

And it took everything the warrior had to not fling a pillow at him, a guttural laugh exploding from his chest, as he recovered from his own swig. “Wow! Color me surprised” he continued to cackle.

Words choked out by a couple coughs here and there, Balto spits back, “You’ve got some - pretty shit sense of humor if you think this is funny.” However, Balto was on a mission now; he would finish this crap-swill as quickly as possible; it was a matter of pride and courtesy to the host. Not being wasteful! He gritted to himself as he went through to chug the remaining liquor. 

Tenvin’s laughter began dying down, mostly shock and kiddish disbelief, wondering, ‘will he actually do it?’ “Balto!” He guffawed, trying to knock the bottle from the man’s lips, but when Balto turned from him and knocked his hand away, just to hold up a finger towards him. Tenvin only lost it more. “Balto! You’re going to die!” he continued to howl. He must have been seeing that Vigil side to his Commander; this seemed like something those jarheads would do.

With a vicious gasp, Balto slapped the bottle on the coffee table, trying to gain as much distance from the thing as he could, his hand flying up to his mouth as he fought back some retaliation from his gut. He couldn’t feel his sinus’, something happened to his face that had his eyes sting with tears. 

And this reaction had Tenvin rolling off the couch with laughter, half on half off as he quickly put his own drink down to try and save the man from himself, crawling over to Balto’s lap as his hand gently tested the man’s arm as if it would give him a better view of what the damage was. 

Lifting his eyes from the other side of the room, Balto looked at him, trying to make his stray tears disappear, and Tenvin lost it again, “Gods if you died after all of this because of some expired alcohol, I really would not let you rest even at your grave.” 

Balto shook his head, grimacing; that would be a pretty crappy way to go of all the ways he could have kicked the bucket in his life. 

Reaching over to the tray of food, Tenvin took up a cube of cheese and some apple slices, coming up between Balto’s legs as he partially forced the food into the man’s mouth.

Balto was too shell-shocked to recognize the significance of the moment; Tenvin had his free hand clamped down around the back of his neck, holding him in place as he hand-fed him a slice of apple. He couldn’t help but eye the food down defensively, such an unfamiliar sensation, and when it seemed like they were both suddenly too aware of what was happening, they both froze, eyes shocked and terrified to move or risk having to make things worse. The way Tenvin looked like he was about to rasp an apology and bolt had Balto reaching out with his teeth, taking the apple from the man’s fingers. 

Tenvin’s caught breath only tightened in his chest, watching as the person he idolized bowed his head to him, accepting what he was being given. When Balto lifted his head again, pearly whites crushing the fruit before hiding them behind those auburn-tinted lips. So he offered the cube of cheese, curious to see if the Commander meant it. Some unspoken exchange of feelings. And this time, he kept his eyes open, picking apart every small detail he missed on the first bite. 

Firm hands wrapping around his back, resting heavily against his sides like an invasive parasite trying to get a better feel for him through the clothes. The tug Balto gave to the cheese had Tenvin’s grip tightening, having his lips so close to his skin, and the way the refusal to give up the item had Balto’s eyes snapping up to him, reading him. This jolt went straight down between his legs. His breath came out in a shudder as he forfeited the sliver of cheese. Which spurred Balto to respond with a jerk, his hands pulling on him to get closer before sharply releasing, like Tenvin’s body temperature might have burned him. ‘Was it a mistake to touch him?’ They thought to themselves. 

Balto was the first to break, head dropping down and away from the silent conversation, hands flying from Tenvin’s body into his own space again. Flicking his thumb across his lips as he works on chewing the food he’s already got. Clearing his throat before anything else, his eyes were busy elsewhere, trying to look at anything but the hand still loosely coiled around the back of his neck as he leaned back. “Thank you, they - tasted great.” he mumbled. Trying his best to offer a polite expression that wouldn’t give anything away. 

The warrior’s hand was more reluctant to abandon its task, however. Dragging down from around his neck, further down, painfully slow over his loose clothing, feeling and dissecting every slope and edge across his chest and abdomen. On the other hand, free as it was, becoming braver as it trailed over the revenant’s leg, kneading the firm flesh through these thin articles.

When Tenvin dared to look up, the gaze that greeted him almost had him jumping out of his skin. 

Something angry looking, frustrated, glared down at him, jaw tense as Balto ground his teeth together. 

The audible swallow from the warrior’s throat could be heard through the air around them, and it had him leaping to his feet, “Ah, I should probably,” brain reeling for literally any excuse in the book, he stood there like an idiot, stiff with his arms glued to his side. Balto didn’t do anything different but stare at him, watching him through those heated eyes. “Yeah…” he croaked, looking away from Balto and to the window. 

Turning on his heel, he stiffly made his way over to the hallway, biting his finger with his back turned to the revenant’s intense gaze. Then suddenly, he turned and continued, “I’ll be in the shower!” Walking from the living room, he tripped up again; catching himself, he spun around one last time, “Lain! No horseplay!” he snapped with a hand and bolted off somewhere Balto was unknown to. 

Lain offered a whine before throwing a temporary fit again, rolling her head back against the floor.

As the door to what Balto assumed was a bedroom or bathroom slammed shut, his whole body collapsed in on itself. His face spilling into his hands as he breathed out a heavy rush of tension. Strings of thoughts racing around and getting knotted up in his head. ‘I didn’t want Tenvin to think he only came over to do stuff like that. I definitely didn’t want the man to think that’s all he wanted out of their exchange. Besides, we never said they were exclusive; maybe, maybe this was just what Tenvin wanted, something to blow off steam in the field. But we’re not in the field anymore. What am I supposed to make of this?’ 

When he lifted his head back up and let his hands fall from his face, his eyes made contact with the tent forming at a rapid pace in his lap. With a groan, he rolled his head back against the couch again, covering his face as if his hands would help him disappear.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the house, Agent Tenvinian was knitting his own ball of yarn. Thoughts running just as rampant as the water that rained over him. Unmoving as he stood under the showerhead with his forehead against the tile along the wall. ‘Why did he look so upset? I thought we both wanted this for a while. Did I misread him? We shared that kiss before everything went down, though,’ he winced, ‘Maybe that was just nerves? What was I doing throwing myself on him? I don’t want him to think I invited him for just that. That’s right, I need to tell him where he’s going to sleep still.’ 

Yet the firm length that taunted him from between his legs reminded him he couldn’t go out just yet. The groan that left him was drowned out - the shower beating down. He figured he had some time to kill before going back out, so he began rinsing himself off. 

The first decent shower he’s had in months, and it’s like this. He laughed at himself. 

He must have been a few minutes, because when he opened the door to his bedroom, He only saw for a brief moment someone sitting on his bed, looking at him expectantly. Shrieking before he jumped behind the door, not that he was without some privacy with the towel draped around his hips, he still hadn’t expected anyone to be there. What if today was the day he wanted to just air it all out unashamed? The sound of someone whistling low with approval perked his ears. So he took another look as he peeked out from behind the door. 

Balto, sitting back, relaxed as he propped himself up with his hands while he sat on the edge and foot of the bed. A toothy grin on his face, “Never seen you jump like that before.” Those heated eyes from earlier were still there. Frustration weighed heavily on his brow.

Tenvin glowered, coming out from behind the door, “What are you doing in here?” he asked, eyes darting to the bedroom door. It was closed already. 

“My host never told me where I was going to sleep. Ya, see?” The revenant retorted, crossing his ankle over his knee when his hand moved to rest along his leg. He wasn’t shy when he let his eyes run unchecked. He was busy being entranced by the attractive build his warrior was hiding from him this whole time rather than trying to formulate a legitimate answer. Those firm and broadened muscles stretching across looking absolutely delectable. Something he would want to spend his time digging his teeth into for a good meal or ten.

“Ah, so I hear.” Tenvin deadpanned back, teasing each other with a tone they recognized as them both dancing around the elephant in the room. Watching the man look him up and down, he tried to let the buzz his skin felt escape from his mind. “Let me get dressed, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Turning to the dresser for some clothes to change into, the clean-cut voice that came from behind him, much closer than he thought he was, whispered at his ear and made him freeze. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary.” Balto’s hand was deft when it slid the dresser drawer closed, the older man’s breath was at his bare skin, and it was a losing battle trying to fight the violent shudder it pulled from him. “You know, I was wondering why you stopped earlier,” both his arms were now cornering him, cutting off his exits. Tenvin swallowed hard as he watched the revenant’s hands grip the dresser hard enough to hear the tension dragging against the surface. “This whole time we’ve been dancing around one another; why stop now? And then I thought, he actually wants me to ruin him, doesn’t he?” Those words made his spine convulse, and the teeth that dragged at his ear had his hand flying up to mouth as if trying to keep himself from making any noise even when nothing came out. 

His spine arched, pressing himself up against the man behind him, hips whorishly seeking out Balto’s for much-needed pressure. He turned his head to look at the man from over his shoulder, and that was a mistake. His skin ignited with a lemon burst across his cheeks, flooding to his neck as he started getting worked up again with his heart pounding in his chest. They were both agents at one point or another with the order of whispers; why was he so surprised in this moment? They were both brilliant, wasn’t that something that aroused him? Balto felt the same. And suddenly, Tenvin wasn’t worried about making a fool of himself.

Months of tension that had gone unchecked and unused, it was time to cash it in. Turning around to face the older man, he wrapped his hands around Balto’s head when he pulled him in for a deep kiss, something with too many teeth.

They could hear each other’s hearts squeezing, gasping for air through their noses as their mouths became too busy to even breathe—both oblivious to the sound of their bodies knocking the dresser around behind them. 

To Balto, he couldn’t get enough of this unfiltered scent that clung to the younger man, something more concentrated than what he was used to smelling when he was given a chance, and it was making him feel dizzy. Tenvin’s body was so responsive to him, arching under his touch, driving back, and grinding that feel-good pressure right back. The bare leg that was hiking up his hip was hard to ignore, so instead, he hooked his arm under the warrior’s leg and continued pinning him where he couldn’t escape. 

Not that Tenvin was in any rush to do so, panting as his fingers fumbled with Balto’s belts and buttons. He finally had him here; they could be as loud as they wanted - within reason, of course. He didn’t have to share this man with anyone right now. It was just them talking in this nonverbal way, a thousand words they couldn’t say until now. Already being held open, Tenvin decided to push himself up onto the dresser to release the pressure off his hips. 

The revenant let out this low groan, something temperamental and frustrated. “Why do you keep running from me?” 

Pulling away for air, his hands still roaming the man in front of him like if he stopped, he would die, “Running?” Quickly ripping the belt that clung around his Commander with some bouncing nerves and throwing it somewhere into the room, “Since when have you known me to run?”

Balto huffed out, equally just as breathless, not even bothering to acknowledge him when his hands sought out more contact. Lifting Tenvin’s face to his when a bruising kiss was initiated again. Tongues threatening to advance on each other, they only started when Balto grabbed hold of the base of Tenvin’s swollen length, itching to break through this measly towel.

The moan that escaped the younger man left Balto with more space for his tongue to explore. Some joyful noise bristling from his chest at the beautiful sound. Gods, he wanted to draw out more. “Fuck,” he breathed before Tenvin pulled him in again just to continue their heated exchange. Those half-lidded yellow orbs pinning him in place when he pulled away. What was happening here? Balto was supposed to be the level-headed one in this reciprocity.

The hand that had the warrior by the dick was gentle when it explored. Balto’s eyes busy sifting through all the reactions his feisty six-shooter could give him. They were all new to him; he wasn’t sure when the next chance would be to experience such beauty. His wrist flexed expertly, seeking out the best way to unravel this man. All that lay between him and the warrior’s cock was this towel, watching as Tenvin’s head fell back against the wall behind him, eyes open just enough to look down at him, breathing out his newfound pleasure. 

Tenvin’s limbs were roaming where they could, dragging across Balto’s bare chest, legs rubbing up against his as if it was the only thing keeping him here. When he sees Balto’s head dive down between his legs, he struggles to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head, heart racing with anticipation. He had dreamt of this moment in many lonely nights; now that it was actually here, he felt overwhelmed. 

The cold air hit him first when Balto tossed the towel away from overtop of him, but that hot breath that cascades down his sensitive skin are enough to draw out a moan. Feeling like he was about to be sent down a sheer drop on a rollercoaster, he began pushing down on Balto’s shoulder as if it was the only thing keeping him up. 

Jumping out of his skin when he felt a warm, soft muscle coated in warm spit stretch across the underside of the tip of his cock, “oh~” he moans, hand flying up to the back of Balto’s head. Feeling the warm cavern engulf him, lips and tongue-twisting along his shaft, it had been so long since he felt this level of intimacy. Saliva leaving that subtle chill along his skin; it was refreshing and jarring all at once. The sight of his Commander going down on him, letting him fuck his mouth, that very mouth that hissed out commands and shouted at enemies of their impending death. Treating the most sensitive part of his body with such a languid hunger. 

Gag reflex seemingly non-existent, Balto throats his cock with theatrical experience. That, or he was imaging it. Fingers at the nape of the man’s neck, twisting through Balto’s pale leaves and his free hand seeking out the tense hand digging into his thigh. “Gods where did you learn how to do this so well?” Tenvin breathed.

An amused hum reverberated from the Commander’s throat before he raised his head to face him, hand busy stroking the length of such an angry-looking shaft. “Nowhere,” he whispered, “I’m just hungry.” He added, eyes falling to what he had his hand wrapped around. It was a beautiful shade, inky and swollen with need. That incredible color contrast of gold echoing through it. 

“You done starring?” Tenvin quizzed, his voice breathy and in and out of control. 

Balto loved the warrior’s confident and cocky smirk in the corner of his parted lips. He knew how much of a looker he was, not even ashamed as he spread his legs, leaning back further as Balto’s languorous hand kept working him higher.

Suddenly Tenvin’s hands were on him, sticking to him like honey, and his mouth eager to get it’s taste. Surging up and kissing at the junction between Balto’s jaw and throat. “Quit eating me with your eyes and hurry up and take a bite, Commander.” 

Voice licking at Balto’s ear with the promise of more, he snarled down at the younger man, teeth warning him to be careful about what he asked for. Roughly pulling the warrior flush against him, he lifts him up, holding him effortlessly by his legs. 

Tenvin clung to him, chasing the warmth Balto gave off until he was dropped promptly on the edge of the bed. The air forced from him made excitement come through at full speed. He couldn’t keep his knees from dancing together as he struggled to fulfill an overbearing desire all on his own. Balto’s eyes had that same frustrated look from before as he shucked his shirt off, no doubt busy trying to figure out where he’s going to start next. 

Laying there twisting and trembling with need, Tenvin’s eyes roamed over the verdant body, hints of auburn burning at his joints, and that intricate white pattern powdering over his coloring, the man didn’t even need that magenta glow to appear winsome. 

Tenvin was snapped out of his haze when he saw Balto whip his attention elsewhere, searching - searching for something. Until he realized what it was that slipped his mind. 

Watching Balto snap open the nightstand drawer, his eyes focused on something as he dismissed everything in the drawer that wasn’t what he was trying to find. Tenvin was too lost in what was to come, chasing his neglected pleasure by taking it into his own hands. Stroking his cock as if he were relieving some cramp in his leg, relishing in the relief it brought with long, drawn-out moans, feeling the residue of Balto’s mouth still prominent along his shaft, he could only moan out louder. 

Balto’s attention, now severely divided, he cursed at himself; they were lucky the man worked so well under pressure. And when he found the lubricant, he fought off the questions in his head that he knew would arise should his hunch had been right. He turned back towards the bed, not even bothering to announce his subtle victory. This wasn’t for him anyway; he was going to take him even if it wasn’t available.

Tenvin rolled his head to the side, eyeing him through that lustful daze; Balto could see it in the glossed-over flaxen orbs. It made his blood run cold or ten times hotter; he couldn’t make it out himself. “Move.” the older man snarled, crawling onto the bed after the unfocused paramour. Self-restraint quickly escaped him with every move the younger man made. 

The better half of the two scrambled away from him excited and nervous, hiking up the bed. Breathing impossibly harder with anticipation as he laid himself down on his stomach, propping himself up on his arms. His body shivered violently as he felt Balto crawl over the top of him; the man wasted no time touching him. Feeling those sizable firm hands sprawl out across his back, forcing his lower back down, even more, leaving plenty for his mouth to latch onto. Teeth dragging across unclaimed skin, his tongue could only get a taste when he wasn’t busy shivering; if it were fear or desire, Tenvin wasn’t in the right mind to ask because he was feeling it too.

Hips eagerly abrading against the bed, trying to get after his untouched indulgence, when Balto sat up and put a stop to it, a pitiful and pleading noise ripped through the air. 

Hearing new noises such as this, Balto was losing his head. Blinking and trying to breathe away his muddled thoughts, sitting back on his legs, he defied himself, looking down at the beautiful creature writhing under him. His hands spreading him apart to give light to this most attractive image, something even his dreams couldn’t conjure up. His mouth falling open for a silent moan just by resting his eyes on something. He knew he was fucked even before he started. 

“Balto!” Tenvin snapped over his shoulder, interrupting the overcome man who wandered off into his own world for longer than he wanted. 

The older man jerked awake, looking forward at the man glaring up at him, reading his expression much quicker than Tenvin was expecting, “Sorry, just give me a few more minutes.” He took, more than he asked. 

Before Tenvin could hound the man about their very different representation of time, he felt something thick and hot drop down against his ass. His mind quickly froze with disbelief, breath shuddering as he tried to stay sane while Balto rutted his cock between his cheeks. His body pleaded with him to give up his assault on the man doing this to him; after all, they were getting so much closer to what they felt was the only thing they needed to survive. 

When he threw a look over his shoulder again at Balto, his body gave up completely. The sight of his Commander so transfixed by what Tenvin had to offer, those broad shoulders already sharing that gleam of sweat, and to topple him over entirely, that low groan that he figured only Balto thought he could hear danced its way into his ear and it made him choked up. Dropping his head back into the sheets, he needed something, anything, he was going to burst just on this alone. 

Feeling the man shift his weight as he sat atop his quivering legs, he heard the cap ring through the air that belonged to them and their haggard breaths. The cold liquid that dripped its way across his sensitive hole had him breathing in sharply, hips wiggling with barely contained patience. 

Balto’s finger’s carefully collected the copious amount of lubricant with adoring strokes that always lingered more than they should have. And finally, painfully slow, he dropped a digit inside him. 

Both men shared a long, drawn-out noise, celebrating something long overdue; the brief relief they shared lasted only a few short breaths before their bodies were hungrily chasing that next coil that was always spun too tight.

Quivering, hungering, starved, Tenvin’s patience cracked; it was like an itch that Balto was just dancing around without care for how it was killing him. “Balt!” he hissed, “I’m not some delicate flower that’s going to break; stop fucking with me!”

Balto didn’t even bother looking up from the display, eyes studying the most captivating muscle he’s seen in probably his whole life. But his eyebrows shot up, surprised by the sudden outburst, which he gradually began chuckling low and sinister. “Yes, sir, right away, sir.” His tone did not make it sound like he would actually do anything about Tenvin’s predicament; in fact, Tenvin got the notion that he was going to make it worse. 

Much to his partial regret, Tenvin clawed at the bedsheets when Balto added two more digits. He huffed as Balto forced his way in, if not for the way Balto’s other hand caressed his hips, the pressure - he was sure he would run from. It must have been too long since the last time he partook in such a thing; he remembered it being more comfortable than this. 

His recollection is quickly sent away when Balto starts foisting his fingers in and back out, a steady and slow rhythm. Feeling those digits flex inside him made the mind reel that he had one of the deadliest people he knew inside him, already planning to rearrange his insides. And it made him crave him more; he needed him right now, some part of his mind wondering why he couldn’t feel the burning and the stretch of resistance. It was apparent why he didn’t care at that moment. 

A low, amused hum broke the steady stream of mewls coming from the younger man’s throat, “Stop fucking with me,’ he says,” Tenvin felt him come closer, hovering just over the top of him so that his words traveled straight into his ear, “How distressed would you be if I actually listened to that?” 

Tenvin could feel those pale eyes stare him down, itching for a reaction, yet those words made his heart sink, the possibility that they wouldn’t go all the way because of some technicality like that; he drops his face into the sheets again with a groan. This earned him a deriding chuckle from behind him, something dry and full of delight. 

When he felt empty as Balto withdrew his fingers, his lips pursed with anxiety, worried that those words were actually about to come true. But the cap being snapped open gave him hope; the low groan that he heard behind him made him curious even as the man sat back from sitting across his thighs. But before he could get a better look, Balto was manhandling him by the arm and tugging him up to sit upon his knees. 

A wandering hand traversing across his chest and down his abdomen encouraged him to rest back against Balto’s chest. They swayed together slightly, Balto’s tongue raking along with his teeth down that sensitive junction of his neck; Tenvin couldn’t get enough contact. Stretching up as he tried to pull the older man closer to him, desirous for what he’s been pleading for since the beginning. 

It was when Balto pressed the head of his cock at his throbbing hole when he stopped his insufferable writhing. The further apart Balto spread him, the tighter the fist snapped around the Commander’s leaves got. Mouth open wide for a silent lament, his body arched even as it tried to remain still to accept this oversized intrusion. 

Without Balto’s hands holding him up against him, he was sure he would have fallen over. In the corner of his eye, as he rested the back of his head against the older man’s shoulder, he could make out Balto’s regard for him. Eyes glazed over, threatening to be lost in his own sensation, the wince he gave before he dropped his head into his neck must have been the result of the grip at his scalp, with a moan to shake Tenvin from his lapse, his chest heaved for a gulp of air. 

Groaning out, Balto sounded just as pained as he did, “Ten,” he began, one of his hands flying up caressing the wrist that had him by the head, teeth scraping along that sensitive skin on the inside of his arm. “Relax for me?” he asked before his hands began roaming the cimmerian skin, like clay in his hands.

Tenvin tried his best, trading his death grip for digging his tension into Balto’s lats. Nails leaving lasting marks over his flesh. But the way Balto kept his diversion; hand stroking his length in slow and unrushed movements. His other hand roaming over the edge and divot his body had, it was hard to focus on the discomfort even before Balto’s hot breath began trembling at his ear again. He could start feeling the man’s jaw quiver as if he was struggling on a decision with his flesh between his teeth.

“Balt,” Tenvin hummed breathlessly, the tone just in and out of anything sensible as he was now all too aware of the weight inside him; he felt so full, he didn’t want to move, 

The Commander, with every ounce of patience he had, stopped and fought his nerves to buck up into this tight heat, squeezing down on him like it was trying to suck him in. His eyes quivered with his attention, watching as the transfixed warrior tried to finish his sentence. He argued with himself; he tried, he really did. And he wanted to hear the man out, but when he made him feel this good, he was suddenly all too selfish. 

Gradually, he pulled out, and as he did, he watched as the younger man’s eyes widened with some revelation, the tingling drag against the length of his cock, sucking him in, was dizzying. He couldn’t fight the moan that left him, his words rolling out with, “Let me hear you,” he demanded, tongue tie threatening to take over. 

Driving his hips forward, he filled the man deeper. When he still refused to give him a verbal response, based on shock alone, Balto growled at him, “Usually you can’t keep your mouth shut; what happened all of a sudden?” he asked, not fully expecting a response, so he shoved the man back into the bed. 

Watching as his body responded, his head still hanging low, no doubt more unheard moans. Balto’s hands traveled down his back, nails leaving discoloration in their wake before he settled them along Tenvin’s hips, gripping them with some new tension as he positioned the man where he needed him. 

Finally, a few strokes in, the Commander begins fucking some noise out of him. 

Tenvin’s throat becomes a faucet of Balto’s name, the pressure spilling out in moans that grow louder with every other passing. It was having more of an effect on Balto than he wanted to admit. Listening to this smart ass crack back with wit and teasing taunts for months, why was he so incredibly entranced by the subtle change in pitch. He was trying to recall anywhere he might have heard it from. 

And then a hideous emotion reared its nasty head. 

He tried to distract himself, ‘changing positions should help, right?’

But when he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him, Gods he wanted to stay here a bit longer, hips slowing in pace, as he leaned over, fighting his urge to mark this unmarked man. A blank canvas save for the new material that healed over a few unwanted wounds and scars, Gods, he wanted to leave his own marks. Tenvin calling his name, pleading to him, and acting like a dirty demon in his head, convincing him to do something he shouldn’t. He wanted to leave his mark on this man’s story, some odd payback for how Tenvin already marked up his without either of them knowing. 

Then another part, the part that encouraged him to breathe, kept him wanting to keep the canvas clean and unaffected, leave it how it was because it was already so magnificent. Just when he thought he could get lost in these lustful feelings they were making together, those nagging thoughts in the back of his skull, he pushed them down fruitlessly, thinking they were going to be gone for good.

But that evil emotion roared in his chest again, and he snapped. 

Pulling out much too quickly, if Tenvin’s comfort had anything to say, Balto hooked Tenvin under his knee and spun him around, so he was flat out on his back. 

The surprised look on his face was quickly drowned out in worry; seeing that angry look on his Commander’s face made his mind run rampant for what could have happened in such a short amount of time, was him being so quiet really that big a deal to him? He hesitantly hiked up the bed, digging his heels into the sheets as he pushed away. He didn’t have time to open his mouth to clarify when Balto grabbed him sharply by the jaw, angling his head to initiate an impairing kiss. 

Where he was glad to be able to face his revenant to finally gaze upon the face, he’d always envisioned being wrecked in this sheer pleasure, but all he was met with was this distant look that went straight through him. 

But the way Balto spread his legs apart and deftly slid inside him with much more ease than the first time, his thoughts were quickly whisked away, head dropping back. 

Balto definitely didn’t miss the way the warrior’s eyes rolled shut. Suddenly all too aware of every single reaction from the man beneath him, the fire fueled by the flaxen hands gripping onto his body, Balto growled out, something angry, a fist thwacking the headboard with a loud crack. “Have you let others see you like this?”

Tenvin didn’t even flinch; he could feel the energy spike up before it happened. Instead, all he could moan out was, “I have.” His hands now busy stroking at his swollen cock with some hidden vivacity, as his other hand held up his leg, anything to get the revenant’s cock deeper inside. 

The noise that left the older man was just short of actual rage; his expression hurt if not for the way that anger continued to sit on his eyes. Tenvin wasn’t able to dismiss the way Balto’s hips snapped forward and back again with a punishing pace; it felt too good to want to stop. 

Nevertheless, Tenvin’s arms shot up to cup the revenant’s face, wanting to calm down his companion. Tone wavering between a steady word or two that melted into a full-out moan, “If you’re going to show such a face, rewrite me then, ruin me for anyone else and be the last person who gets to see me like this.”

And that might have been the words Balto would have died to hear, his energy devoid of restraint now, no more shivering hands and pained expressions; Balto wanted that; he wanted this man all to himself. Of everything he could have in this world, he wanted only him. He wasn’t going to let anyone take him now that he had him. 

Catching the warrior’s lips with new energy, Tenvin struggled to hold his ground as Balto devoured him. He gasped out sharply, an unabashed moan ripping through his throat as he turned away, overcome with an overwhelming sensation being forced out from inside him.

The revenant wasted no time, busying himself with the man’s now displayed neck, the teeth that had been raking at his flesh all night finally settled in. Sinking down hard into the meaty portion of his neck. 

Loving every ounce of pain the act brought and the dizzying thought of those teeth belonging to Balto had his moans dying in his throat. His nails dragged viciously through Balto’s shoulders and back, anything to stay on. He tried to reciprocate the gesture, but the strength behind his jaw was shocked out with every delve of Balto’s cock brushing past that sensitive bundle of nerves. All he could do was moan pathetically under the creature making a mess of him, oblivious to how loud he really was. 

When Balto wasn’t leaving contuse marks all over his body, Tenvin melted under his steady gaze, eyes teary with what his insistent marking implied now that the revenant was actually looking at him instead of through him. His shoulders more relaxed and fists unclenched, Tenvin was able to relax; now it really felt like they were on the same page. How easy it was just to get lost in those overwhelming feelings of sin and lust.

Balto was panting dangerously, sweat beginning to pool enough that it might start to drip, yet his eyes showed no hint of him deciding to slow down. And that thwarted Tenvin’s plans. 

He was reaching the end of his rope, a stream of curses spilled past his lips that Balto eagerly ate up, lapping and tugging at his lip with some playful kissing that always made Tenvin’s chest bubble with giddiness.

Weary with his words, he looped an arm around Balto’s neck, pulling him closer as if he was the only thing keeping him from spilling over the ledge. But that only made the very man crane back his legs, spreading them further apart so he could take more of him, thrusting ever harsher. The choked sob that left him came laced with Balto’s name. 

“Please…” Tenvin began, and he could visually see Balto blink away that dizzying fog he knew they were both under. “I’m going to cum, please,” he breathed out in a rush. 

A sly smile formed on the older man’s face, “What are you saying please for?” he quizzed, tone laced with amusement as he stopped a moment, only to return to his languid and relentless plunging.

Tenvin couldn’t respond right now. He was too busy trying to keep his orgasm at a distance. Balto isn’t showing any signs that he was about to join him either.

“Are you asking me to stop?” the smile in his tone made it clear to Tenvin, even without having to look at him, that he was about to be teased no matter what he said. 

“Fuck,” he cried, “Please, no.” Clinging onto Balto as if that would get the man to keep doing what he was doing, reaching his hands up to cup the man’s face like a bribe. 

“Cum then,” Balto chaffed, “unless you absolutely need me to tell you how to do everything.” he added, that smile evident against his neck as he left sweet kisses along his newly blemished neck. 

Tenvin returned at the comment with this broken sob, something just sort of a wail, the very thing pushing him over, breathing out harshly like he was in a lot of pain. Arching back against the pillows under him, his mouth fell open, delivering a gorgeous stream of vulgarity into the air between them. 

Hands flying to press against Balto’s unyielding chest, the older man groaned out, something deep and guttural as he felt Tenvin clench down around him, pulsing in time with every gush of cum splashing between both of their bodies. 

When Tenvin began coming down from his high, panting like he just finished a grueling marathon, his body pleaded for the revenant to stop assaulting his overstimulated nerves. Lifting his head up to get a more exact look at what was happening now. Balto still looming over him with those glazed-over eyes, now accompanied by something guileful. Those firm hands that had his legs pinned up were gentle when he let his legs down, minding that sharp ache that accompanied them. 

As Balto sat up more, leaning back as he got a better shot of himself buried so deep inside his warrior, Tenvin stole his own images. Admiring how taught his body was working like some exercise routine, his own cum dripping down that nest of toned and bulging edges trapped under his flesh. When his hands moved to rub circles into his hips, he caught him staring directly at him. And he stared back, mostly trying to appreciate this small moment as he continued to try and catch his breath. 

Suddenly feeling a subtle twitch that wasn’t made voluntarily inside him sent a pleasant chill through his body. 

“Cumming so quickly, Agent Tenvinian, I didn’t take you for someone so easy to get off.” Balto teased softly, smiling down at him as he continued to admire every bow and bend of his body, tracing scars left over from his life and otherwise. 

Tenvin wound up a smile, getting ready to challenge this badger of a man. “The night is still young, you know? Besides,” he propped himself up with his hands, reaching up into Balto’s face, eyeing the lips he would continue to take throughout the night, “I wasn’t the one throwing a temper tantrum right in the middle of it.”

When Balto ghosted his tongue over his canine giving way to a toothy grin, Tenvin bit his lip, knowing all the right ways he could spur this man. 

The rest of the night, who could tell who was really in charge?


End file.
